Secrets of Leaf High
by GreyEyes1992
Summary: It's another school year, Sasori and Deidara are seniors, ruling the school this year. But everything is turned upside down and friendships are tested as secrets are relieved, and some people just aren't what the appear. Rated T for language and suggestive references. DeidaraxOCxOC, SasorixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, installment 2! Originally I wasn't going to post this tonight, but I figured why not. I'm sure you'll all appreciate me not leaving you in suspense. There's a lot of things that are going to be happening in this story. The first one was merely a warm up. Here is where the fun beings :D**

**Author Fact 6: The car mentioned in this chapter is one I really want in real life. It's a sexy car.  
**

* * *

~Sasori's POV~

I rubbed my shoulder, still sore from last night's football practice and sighed. _'Another year, another football season.' _I thought. This year would be different though. It was my senior year, and it was the first football season where I wasn't dating that obnoxious cheerleader. My hand automatically went to my neck, feeling the cool silver of the chain setting there. _'Aki..'_ It had been almost a year. Things hadn't been the same without her. We all went through the rest of the school year in a daze. It was almost funny how it affected each of us. Shidonii dove into her school work, using it as an escape from the situation, and earning her straight A's for the end of the year. Deidara, on the other hand, refused to focus on his schoolwork at all, and barely passed his classes. I was the happy medium so to speak. I kept my grades up enough to keep me on the football team, but my mind wandered to her quite a bit. Wondering if she was okay, or even just picturing those grey eyes I missed so much.

"I think I've finally got it!" Deidara bounced over to my side, laptop in hand. I groaned, knowing where this was going. This is what he had thrown himself into the rest of last year and the whole summer. Trying to track her down. Needless to say, his detective skills were lacking.

"Give it up Dei," I said walking through the parking lot, "it's the first day of our senior year and you can not fail any classes, you hear? Let this go and focus on school."

"No, I'm serious this time! I'm talking to someone I know from my old school right now, and they said they've seen her! Sasori, this whole time she's been going to my old high school!"

"Seriously?" I stopped to look at the conversation. "Ask him if he can talk to her today!" He frowned.

"That's where it gets difficult. They started classes yesterday, a day before us. And he said she didn't show up, and she's not there today either."

"Well, there goes that." I said, defeated. Our one actual chance and it was a bust. I waited for an answer from him to look over and see he wasn't paying attention. "Deidara." I said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Who the hell drives _that?"_ he asks, pointing to the red Lamborghini Aventador that had just pulled into a parking space. I gaped at the car, it was highly unusual to see a car that expensive around this town let alone at this school. The door opened and I took in a sharp breath.

"Aki." Deidara and I both whispered at the same time. We both recognized her immediately, but she was far from the same girl that had left us. She was taller, and her wavy black hair flowed down her back, back to it's original length. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a neon green and black striped sweatshirt that hung off her shoulders, converse shoes, and aviators. She pulled her backpack out of the car and slung it over her shoulder as she walked toward us. Deidara and I stood there, mouths hanging open. I had a feeling we'd be surprised when we finally saw her, but not this surprised. This girl was so different from the timid one we once knew. Not only was she hot in the looks department but she walked with a confidence that just seemed to magnify it. She walked between us and pushed our mouths shut. "You'll both catch flies ya know. And drooling isn't polite, Sasori." She gave us a smirk before continuing to make her way to the school. Deidara was the first to react. He ran up to her, and picked her up in a hug, spinning her around. "You're back!"

"Dei, put me down." she laughed. He set her down and it was my turn. I closed the distance between us and pulled her into a tight hug. I looked down at her, pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in, my lips meeting hers. It was far too short for me, but I pulled away, looking at her seriously. "You left." I stated.

"Hi to you too." She smiled up at me. That smile, the same one I had to try so hard to get out of her, and here she was giving it freely.

"If you keep smiling like that I'll never be able to stay mad at you." I muttered, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I doubt you could anyway." Ah, her sarcasm hadn't changed a bit.

"Alright you two, break it up." Deidara laughed. "There will be plenty of time for that later. We'll be late." She turned to face him. "Right, let's go." I smiled, happy to have her back and grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers through mine. We found our way to our lockers, stopping at Aki's first. "Any idea where Shidonii is?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh crap, I forgot un. She's going to be late today. Doctors appointment. What a day to be late yeah."

"Oh." Aki frowned, finally figuring out the combination to her lock. "Well, she'll still be here today right?"

"Yeah. Probably around lunch un."

"Well, hopefully she's in the same lunch as us again."

"She is," I spoke up, "We all checked our schedules. Do you have the same as us?" We quickly compared schedules, find we all had lunch together, and Aki and I had gym together once again, this time joined by Deidara. She frowned, looking at Deidara's schedule. "Deidara, why do you have the same algebra class as me in the morning? You're a senior." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you see, I may have to retake that one along with my Trig class un."

"You did not fail."

"He was busy trying to track you down." I chimed in. For a brief moment I caught a glimpse of the old Aki shining through. The afraid, worried she's a problem for everyone else, Aki. It was only a brief moment though, as she quickly regained her composure.

"You shouldn't have done that. There's reasons I left."

"Yeah, well, you didn't tell us any of them un!" he yelled.

"You're right, I didn't. Just like you didn't tell any of your friends why you were leaving your old school, no?" Deidara stopped dead in his tracks, scowling. This was a side of him I hadn't seen before. She smirked at him. "Going to punch me? Go for it. After all, that was what your crowd did." He slammed his fist against the lockers, causing me to jump. Aki seemed completely unfazed as she continued to stare him down. What on earth was going on. The bell rang then. "We'll talk in Algebra yeah." He seethed, stalking off to class.

"What was all that about?" I asked, completely confused. I had never seen him angry like that before.

"Just something he should have told you guys about a long time ago. Are him and Shidonii together yet?"

"Well, no. She wants to take her time I guess, make sure she's actually over Sasuke." Aki nodded at this, seeming pleased.

"Good," she said, "I don't want him dating her until he comes clean of his past." I gave her a puzzled look. "All in good time." She said, smiling at me. I ran my fingers down her cheek, placing my hand against her face. "You, Aki Uchiha, have changed. A lot."

"That was my goal. Glad to know I've succeeded."

"I think you forgot something when you left, by the way." I said, suddenly remembering the necklace around my neck. I pulled it off and clasped it around hers. She took the small key in her hand.

"I had my reasons, but I'm glad to have it back. I'm glad to have you back."

I smiled, walking her to her Algebra class. I had a feeling things were about to get a whole lot better.

~Deidara's POV~

I glared at Aki as she walked into the room and sat at the desk next to mine in the back of the room. "How much do you know?" I ask, not wasting any time.

"All of it." she said. "I talked to Kai. He told me about Yuki." I took in a sharp breath at the mention of her name.I looked away from her, this was it. I finally had the girl I considered my sister back and I was going to lose her again. She found out everything, who I used to be. "Deidara, look at me." I reluctantly looked over, afraid of her next response. "Do you understand now, why I left? It was the same reason you did. For a new start, a chance to change. That's what you're doing here, isn't it? Trying to pull yourself out of that dark place and redeem yourself? That's why you took up art as well. As a way to remind yourself of her." I had to give her credit. She had everything spot on, and she wasn't shy about discussing any of it.

"Yeah. I guess I did, and I guess I do understand."

"She'd be proud of you. Kai is as well." I gave her a confused a look. "You've come a long way, and I've told him that," She continued, "I told him about you driving me to the hospital that first day, and about our random video game duels and several other things. And most of all, how you've helped Shidonii. You've changed, whether you see it or not. You're halfway out of that hole, Dei, now let go so we can help pull you out. You'll never get out if you're too afraid to let go of that edge." She turned her attention to the teacher, pulling out a notebook to take notes, making it clear our conversation was over. I knew she was referring to me telling Shidonii and Sasori about my life before them.

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell them." I whispered to her. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Everything happens in due time. When you realize how much you truly care about Shidonii, you'll tell her. No one is perfect, and there are many secrets here at Leaf High that you haven't even begun to touch. Shidonii knows this better than anyone here." I frowned, turning to my notes, but lost in thought over her words.

The first half of the day passed quickly and we were finally ready for lunch. We all sat at our usual lunch table, Aki back and once more glaring at her tray of food. We heard a loud shout from the entrance to the cafeteria and looked up. This is what we had been waiting for all morning. Shidonii.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, and Shidonii left me with a wonderful ending that I'm still grumbling over. Anyway, I'm beat, and way too lazy to think of anything tonight, so I'm afraid you won't see my chapter until tomorrow, which is very unusual for me. Anywaayyy, enjoy, review, you people know the drill. I'm too exhausted for threats tonight so just do it, k? :D**

* * *

"AKI!" I screamed, pushing kids aside. Naruto fell to the ground, soon followed by Kiba as I dashed to the table. I was mere feet away from the table when I ran into some kid. I flew to the ground, not so gracefully, along with the book I had been reading. The kid, now clearly a boy, had fallen as well. Lucky for me, it just so happens that I got to be his cushion. My face was buried in his coal colored hair. I gently tapped him on the shoulder so he would kindly get his ass off of me so I could go glomp my best friend. He stood up, offering me a hand. As I stood, light from the window above shone in my eyes so I was unable to see his face.

"Thank you." I smiled. I bent down, collecting my book. I noticed a pair of glasses as well, most likely his, so I picked those up too. "You dropped these." I added, placing the navy blue glasses in his outstretched hand. He snatched them and placed them on his face once more. After that, I finally got a good look at him. Why did he look so familiar? He's a new kid, right?

"Thanks Shidonii." He spoke, walking off. I grabbed his sleeve, prohibiting his escape. How did he know my name? Did we have a class together?

"How do you know my name?" I asked softly. He cringed and turned around. His glasses now hung at the tip of his nose, giving me a view of his eye. I saw the tell tale red of the Uchiha family. He pried away from my grip and fled before I had the chance to speak. "Sasuke...?"

I walked over to the table, thinking about what had just happened. Was it really him? Or just some kid? I had no idea what Sasuke looked like now, I had spent almost the whole summer either at Deidara's or Sasori's house, because we we're all just... So lost and lonely. I flopped down into the seat next to Aki still consumed in my thoughts. It took a hit to the head from Aki to get me out of it. I must have been staring straight at Deidara because he was brighter than a tomato.

"Hey! You even notice me!" She exclaimed. I shook my head and turned to hug her.

"You bitch!" I accused, hugging her tighter. "You left us! Never do it again!" I squeezed her tighter.

"I'm happy to see you too. You're happy again." Was I? It was true I was happier than before, most likely because she came back. "You look a bit different too."

"I don't feel any different at all. It is you my friend, who has changed." I spoke looking her up and down. "Sexy." I commented and everyone laughed.

"Are you kidding? Look at your self!" She exclaimed. What? If anything, my boobs just got bigger and my hair longer. Oh, I might have grown another inch or two... I'm probably fatter too. Losing your best friend makes you want to eat a lot. I studied gray skinny jeans with a black tank top. Over that, I had a gray and black stripped see through shirt on. Real sexy, huh? I was in a huge rush to get to the doctor.

"So what! I'm fat!" I claimed, crossing my arms. "You have a problem with that?" I raised my eye brow in question.

"No, you're not fat at all! Your hair is at your ankles now," Oh yeah, that probably helped my feet trip me. My body is just trying to kill me. "Really, when was the last time you looked in a mirror, you're beautiful!" She is too kind.

"Oh... Really? Thanks Aki... You look good too." I commented, flushing. "No, wait. I can do better than that." I stood up. "Aki, you look amazing!" I clapped my hands together. "Okay, that's all." I sat back down.

Everyone began to laugh at me once more, because I was being a spaz again. But Deidara soon spoke up. "Who was that guy un? I don't think I know him. Stay away from him yeah." He was over protective of me, and we weren't even dating. He was determined to keep every guy away from me, even including Sasori at some points.

"Who was he, you know?" Sasori spoke up.

"Well, I think it was Sasuke." I blurted out. Along with being a spaz, I was naive as well. I had about a million other bad traits, but Aki started to speak, so I can't tell you now.

"No way in hell that was him. I don't think he would be caught dead in glasses, or wearing that thing." He was wearing what looked to be some sort of uniform for a school you would see in a manga.

"Yeah... I guess so. I must be imagining things." I blew it off, but Deidara was still on it. "So...! How are the two love birds?" I asked, ducking my head under the table to see Sasori and Aki holding hands.

"We're together again." Sasori smiled, holding up their entwined hands. "But what needs to happen is for you two to get together. Its been over half a year, Shidonii." The conversation was directed towards me. I got a glare from Sasori, puppy dog eyes from Deidara, and a look of satisfaction from Aki.

"That's not going to happen until Deidara comes clean." Aki scowled. What did he do wrong?

"Hey, what do you mean Aki?" Sasori asked as all eyes were fixed on her.

Deidara's P.O.V.

It had to happen someday... I sighed, knowing there was no way around it. What would Shidonii think of me after this? I love having Aki back... But if shes going to blow out all my secrets, then she can keep her mouth shut.

"You'll figure it out when he's ready. But until then, Deidara you can not make a move on Shidonii." She scolded me.

"What if I make a move on him?" Shidonii asked, smiling. I would love that.

"Well, then your shit out of luck because I'm going to make sure you two stay apart until he grows a pair of balls and tells you two."

"Hey un!" I exclaimed. "I'm courteous!"

"Then prove it." Sasori poised. "Why don't you tell us about your dark past? Now that I know I'm just going to bug you about it until you do." He had a good point there. But there was not a chance in the seven hells that they would figure anything out anytime soon.

"No way un." I crossed my arms. Now, a good excuse? I looked up to the clock. "The bell is about to ring yeah." Everyone anime sweat dropped while I scratched the back of my head. Moments later the bell did ring. I grabbed Shidonii's arm. "We have art next un." The one class we had alone.

"Oh yeah! Ugg, I needed to ask Sasori if we had any homework in our classes!" Because of Aki's absence last year, Shidonii had dove into her school work, making her the top of the school. She had all senior classes, and was always looking for ways to get ahead.

"Its the first day of school un. You really think we would get homework?"

"I would, because people torture me so." She sighed. I chuckled at her dramatic out look on school as we walked into art. Another 'wonderful' year in Lady Chiyo's art class.. I hardly paid attention as Chiyo dragged on about rules and keeping the room clean. I was watching Shidonii's latest art work, the four of us lying under a tree. Sasori and Aki held each other while I... Had her in my lap? I blushed at the sight of it, and turned to look out the window. She did like me, that's for sure. But she was too stubborn to admit it. I scowled glancing at the picture once more. She was the spitting image of her... Yuki... everything about their appearance was almost identical, save for Yuki's dark brown hair and bright green eyes. And her boobs weren't nearly as big... I switch my line of sight from the paper to her chest, but looked away as soon as it happened.

"Hear that Deidara? Our first project is water color. Wonderful. I suck at water color." She sighed.

"What are you going to paint un?" I asked her. She sighed and looked down to the table.

"Lady Chiyo said to paint something that had a big effect in your life. So, I think I'll go Sasuke last year. You know, when we dated." It still pained me to hear her say she dated anyone.

"Oh... Maybe I'll do Yuki..." I mumbled.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Nothing un." I covered.

"Oh, okay. Well, fill out the papers, you know the drill." She handed me the student information sheet. I pulled out a pen and scratched down any information I knew off the top of my head. Next came the sheet titled "All About Me!" What fun this would be... I slopped down the answers and turned in both mine and Shidonii's papers.

"What to do now un?" we had about fifteen minutes left of class. Everyone else was doing other things. Sai sat by Kankuro, sketching their pictures already. Naruto somehow ended up in here as well, and was bouncing around from the food he packed. Aka, a whole thing of candy...

"Follow me." She led me out of the classroom. No one had any comment about this. They all kept quiet about us ever since she punched me in class last year.

"Why are we out here un?" We were upstairs, by the windows that led outside.

"Perfect scenery, I guess. But I just have been wanting to do this ever since Aki said not to... Its driving me crazy.." And before I could say or do anything she pressed her lips against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**So once again my mind has taken this story in a complete different direction than planned. I think you'll love it though. I do, and there's so much more to come. I think my writing style may be slightly different as well, I've been reading the Fifty Shades series and it seems to have affected my writing Anyway, please review guys. I do want to hear what you have to say about this story!**

**Author fact five? (I don't remember what number i'm on): I grew up a disney fanatic. I know more facts about Disney movies and parks than I do what I learned in school.  
**

* * *

~Aki's POV~

"There. All unpacked." I said to myself, folding my last pair of pants and sliding them into the bottom drawer. I skipped the last few periods of school, coming back here to the Sakka's to live once more. They were ecstatic to have me back, but concerned at the same time. No doubt Itachi had spoken with them about why I was back here. I scowled, thinking back the reunion with my friends earlier today. They were so excited to see me, so it was hard to imagine how they'd feel when they found out the real reason I'd returned home. I left with Itachi to change myself, and I had more than succeeded in that, too much even according to Tsunade and Itachi. I heard 'Somebody's' Watching Me' come over my cell phone, indicating Itachi was calling me. _'Speak of the devil.'_ I thought.

"Hi 'Tachi." I greeted, using a nickname that drove him insane. My favorite game as of late.

"Stop doing that. You were supposed to call me when you got back into town." He snapped.

"I got back earlier then expected so I went to school this morning. I left early though to unpack, which I just finished doing. Would you care to know what I had for lunch as well, dear warden?"

"Not a funny joke, Aki."

"I found it amusing."

"Yeah, just as amusing as me having to bail you out from an _actual_ prison."

"You're still on about that? Honestly Itachi, you need to let things go." My voice dripped with sarcasm and mock hurt.

"Cut the crap, Aki. It's the whole reason I sent you back. If I would've known you'd fall into a crowd like you did I never would have let you come with me."

"Yeah, yeah. I need straightened out and such." I rolled my eyes, such an overreaction. Itachi sighed on the other end.

"Aki, I mean it. Don't give them any trouble. You're back home, with your old friends, so get back into old habits and not these new ones you've taken on. Stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, I heard you the first million times. Goodbye Itachi." I hung up before he could reply, shaking my head. I left my room, wandering into Deidaras. Walking over to his desk I found exactly what I was looking for. Picking up two frames I examined the pictures inside, The first one was him and a girl with dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes, sitting on his lap. _'Yuki.'_ I thought. the second was him and a group of friends, smiling for the camera and all rolling up their sleeves to flash matching tattoos. I smirked, pulling my jacket down over my shoulder to reveal the same, black curving design.

"I knew it." Deidara's voice came from the doorway, slightly startling me.

~Deidara's POV~

Aki turned around at the sound of my voice, and the look on her face, a look I knew all too well, stopped me dead in my tracks. She was smirking, her eyes glinting with pure malice. I regarded her only briefly before stalking over and grabbing her arm. "What have you done?" I glared at the familiar mark on her arm.

"I think the better question Dei," Aki said, ripping her arm out of my grasp, "is what have you done? You are aware of what will happen should they find you?"

"I know the rules, Aki. It's why I left."

"Are you sure you didn't run because you're a murderer?" That did it. Girl or not, sister or not, I wasn't going to hear this. She winced as my hand connected with her cheek. Just as I thought, however, it didn't affect her. Instead, she looked up at me and smirked once more. "Heh, that's the Deidara I've heard so much about."

"You know nothing about me, Aki. Once again, you don't realize what you've done. I knew you had changed, I didn't realize to what extent until now. So this is how it's going to be from now? You'll put on a front and act like the old Aki in front of Sasori and Shidonii, but in all reality, you're a monster like them." I hissed.

"Monster?" She laughed, "Is that what I am?" Her face held pure amusement as she looked at me, and it was almost chilling. "They didn't turn me into a monster Dei, they gave me the confidence I needed." I looked at her arm once more.

"You are a monster, Aki. The ANBU don't take just anyone. You know as well as I do that they're very...selective about who they choose. They take innocent people and turn them into criminals or worse. And you don't get one of those," I said, pointing to the tattoo, "without earning it in their eyes. What have you done, Aki?"

"What I've done is none of your concern. You know they asked me to call them if I found you." My eyes widened and I stepped back. I hadn't even considered this possibility.

"Have you told them?" I asked quietly.

"Where you are, or that I know you? No." her face softened slightly, and she looked once more like the friend we knew. "I wouldn't tell them, you were my friend first, and I protect my friends."

"So you're as stuck as I was."

"In a way, I suppose." she mused. She held up the picture of me and Yuki. "I will tell them however, if you hurt Shidonii. Don't think I didn't see you two in the stairwell this afternoon. I was leaving when I saw you. Dei, you know the reason I told you not to touch her until you told her. Because you haven't let go. You still love Yuki."

"I can love two people at once." I muttered.

"Yes, I suppose you could, but not when you're afraid of breaking Shidonii. You made some bad decisions Deidara, so have I. But you can't hold onto what happened forever, you can't keep beating yourself up over it." I looked down at the floor, thinking her words over. "Is that what you think of yourself? As a monster?" Looking up at her I saw her expression had changed to one of pure concern.

"I am a monster. I killed her." I said, sinking to the floor and burying my face in my hands. I heard Aki shuffle over to me, and she knelt down as she pulled my hands from my face.

"You are not a monster. You never were, you never will be. I'm sorry for that murderer comment. I was angry and that was out of line. Accidents happen, and you can't keep blaming yourself forever. She wouldn't have wanted that." Her words played over and over in my head as I recalled all the memories. The way her face lit up when she laughed, the way she walked, the sound of her voice, our time together, how she spent her time in class drawing, then images broke through of fire, twisted metal, sirens, and a white sheet draped over a broken body_. 'Not your fault...'_ I felt Aki's arms wrap around me and I realized my cheeks were wet. At the realization I was crying the tears fell faster and I let out a choked sob. Aki's embrace tightened and we both sat there until my sobs tapered off to quiet whimpers.

"Thank you." I mutter, wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"Isn't that what sisters are for?" I looked at her, shocked.

"You're not staying with Itachi?" She laughed at my question and I realized what I had feared for her was indeed true.

"Itachi has sent me back here to be under the watchful eyes of your parents once again. Apparently I went from one screwed up personality to another. Though, I beg to differ." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Only a few months and you got caught? I bet they really regretted making a klutz like you a member." I teased her, receiving a humored glare. "At least now we know why you're suddenly an egomaniac. You took up smoking too?" I questioned, noticing the pack sticking out of her pocket. A bright red spread across her cheeks.

"Please don't tell Sasori."

"Oh no, I don't think so. If I have to come clean with Shidonii you have to tell everything to Sasori. Actually, I think I'll call him right now." I said, holding up her old phone. Her eyes widened

"You wouldn't dare." I smirked and took off running down the stairs. "Deidara! No!" She took off after me and we both bounded down the steps, past my parents who watched us with amusement, and down to the basement. She tackled me to the floor and after a good while of wrestling for the phone she finally freed it from my hands. We both sat back breathless, and laughing. It was good to have my sister back.

~Aki's POV~

After catching my breath and pocketing my phone, I turned to Deidara. "Seriously though,Dei, you will have to let this go if you want any chance with Shidonii. If you keep dwelling on the past and the hatred for yourself you'll never love her as much as she deserves. Not to mention no relationship will work with secrets." I watched as he thought over my words.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll tell her when the time is right. I think you've been seeing Tsunade for too long though. You're starting to sound like her."

"Oh God, I hope not." I laughed.

"So you really did talk to Kai though?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was the only person that knew that I know you. And he doesn't blame you for his sisters death either so you can stop worrying about that too."

The sound of the doorbell resonated through the house.

"Shidonii and Sasori must be here. I'll go bring them down." He said, getting up and walking toward the stairs. He turned to me once more, "I am glad you're home though, Aki. And regardless of ridiculous ego it's good to see you confident and happy. Even if it did cost you a lot." he finished, before walking up the stairs. _'Oh Dei, you have no idea what it's costing me.' _I thought. My cell phone rang once again, this time Bad Company played, I frowned and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Now isn't a good time. Too many ears." I paused listening to the response on the other end. "No, I found him, well saw him briefly at lunch today anyway. Seems he's trying to hide himself. I wouldn't have even recognized him had a friend not said it was him." I paused once more. "No, I understand. I'll take care of him." I hung up and shoved the phone back in my pocket as I heard footsteps on the stairs. _'There really are many secrets at leaf high this year.'_ I thought, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I guess we both went in complete opposite directions than before. Wonderful right? We're just messed up like that. I thought this was going to be way different, but nope. Hope you enjoy the latest installment!**

**Bwsantithesis: I wanted to wish all of our American readers a happy labor day as well. Hope everyone had a good day with lots of picnic food or camping =]**

* * *

"I hope Aki didn't hurt him too bad." I giggled as Sasori and I mounted the steps to Deidara and Aki's house.

"Well, by what she said, we'll be lucky if he is still alive. She was dead set on making sure he came clean." We were discussing what I decided to do during art earlier. I was even worried about what she was going to do to me. I shivered, knowing Aki could be cruel sometimes. Sasori rang the doorbell. We waited for a minute, until Deidara came to the door.

"Come on in un." He greeted as we came inside, following Deidara down the stairs to see Aki pocketing her phone.

"The weasel call?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's being over protective again." She replied. "So what brings you two here?"

"What else? To see you and that idiot." I laughed pointing to Deidara.

"Why do you always make fun of me un?" Deidara asked with fake hurt.

"Just think of it this way, it lets you know she likes you." Sasori smirked, and I flushed a bright red. He crossed over me to Aki. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head on hers.

"You guys are so mean, shoving your relationship down our throats, then saying we can't get together..." I grumbled.

"Why are you saying you want to get together now un?" Deidara asked, now standing at my side. I was surprised I didn't faint, because all the blood rushed to my face.

"Well... Uhh... That's for me to know, and you to find out!" I manged to come up with, though my mind was foggy with thoughts of the two of us together. I shook my head as if to clear the thoughts. Aki and Sasori laughed at my lame excuse, while Deidara pouted and flopped onto a bean bag. "But if you want me that bad, then I guess you should tell us about your past Deidara..." I was really curious about this, I mean what the hell happened that Aki wouldn't let us date until he did? It must be big, because beforehand, she would have loved to see us together... Why is it when you want something, you can no longer have it?

"You'll have to wait and see un." He winked. It was already obvious to everyone in the school we were attracted to each other, and that we liked each other, so when we finally get together, I swear the whole school will throw a party... Just how famous I've manged to become by hanging out with my best friends.

"You two are just dying for each other, aren't you? Deidara you're just hurting everyone now if you don't come clean." Aki commented. It was true, but she could have been a bit more nice...

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it." Sasori pointed out.

"It necessary if you want him to come clean soon." She had a point there, but still...

"Why don't you Deidara?" I looked to him, and he looked to the ground.

"It's not that simple un... I did some things I'm not so proud of..."

"... So did I. And I guess if you're coming clean, I may as well too." I sighed.

Deidara's P.O.V

Shidonii? Coming clean? I can't imagine any situation in which Shidonii was mean. Excluding when she punched me last year, but...

"Are you sure Shidonii?" Aki looked to Shidonii, and she gave a sad smile.

"You said this so many times, I may as well live up to it. No relationship will work with secrets. And that includes friendship. You all need to know this." She was already prepared to tell us her past for me... Being brave so we could be together.

"But..." She protested. What was so bad about it? It can't be any worse then what I went through.

"No, I need to do this. I just hope you two will trust me in the end." So Aki already knew? I looked behind my shoulder to see the couple had taken a seat on the couch. Why is it she knows all the secrets of leaf high? I glared daggers at her before returning my attention to Shidonii, who had taken a seat on the ground as well.

"Before I lived here, I was such a horrible person. You would not believe the difference." She dove into her bag and pulled out an old year book. It was dated to about five years ago, when we were all still grade schoolers. She flipped to a page near the front, and held up the picture. It was a young girl, with short hair right to her shoulders it was pitch black, and she wore all sorts and black make up and accessories. "That's me." She spoke simply. I held back a gasp, and Sasori spoke up.

"You're so different..."

"I was the worst kid in that school, I bullied everyone, even the teachers. Everyone was afraid of me, and I hated it. All I really wanted was some friends. I lashed my hate out on my mother, the one person I cared for the most. My dad hated me for it, and beat me because of so. Soon, my mother couldn't take it anymore. She broke, taking my little brother with. My dad hated me, saying I took away the only joy in his life. The beating's became more brutal." I paused and lifted up my shirt, to reveal a long scratch running the length of my chest. "It's only a scar now, but it still reminds me of what I was. What I never wanted to become again."

"Shidonii..." I reached out to ring my finger along the scratch. She still filched, but let me run my finger along it.

"Soon, we moved here hoping we could make a new start, and just try to forgive and forget. I forgave, but we could never forget about her. Or our past. I changed my name when we moved here, as did my dad."

"You never said anything about that!" Aki exclaimed.

"Only because I didn't want to tell you. You kept things from me, its only fair that I do the same." Aki kept silent, and Shidonii continued to tell her tale.

"I became who I am today, optimistic, outgoing, the complete opposite of who I was in hopes of getting my mother and brother back. I loved them both so much..." She closed the book as a single tear glided down her face. I pulled her into my lap, and comforted her. "His birthday is tomorrow. He turning 12 now..."

Aki's P.O.V.

"Shidonii... You're right... No secrets." I moved to get up, and stood before the three, the three people who I loved most in this world. "Before the year is done, I promise to tell you all the secrets I've made."

"Some things are better left unspoken though, just remember that." She spoke looking up from Deidara shoulder.

"Yes... But we will all come clean together. One day, we can all sit and smile together, knowing there is nothing that could tear us apart, or pit us against one another. I can't wait for the day when the secrets of leaf high are spilled." I smiled.

"Neither can I. But until that day, we can stay strong, right guys?" Shidonii looked to the two males in the room, who nodded their reply. "By the end of this school year, then."

"Then let's hope for another great year at leaf high." Sasori spoke from beside me.

"It can't be any worse than the last." I laughed. But sadly, I was wrong, and had horrible luck. I tend to jinx myself too. "Cheers!" I went to the mini fridge and threw cans of mountain dew in everyone's hands. We held the cans in the air all at once.

"To leaf high!" Shidonii shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah, two chapters today you lucky people. Enjoy and please please please review.**

**Authors fact: I really want a giant fuzzy teddybear.**

* * *

~Aki's POV~

I'm curled up next to Sasori, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I leaned my head against his chest and close my eyes. I missed this, I missed all of this. Things have been so out of control the past few months, and here with all of them makes everything seem so normal and familiar. I allow my muscles to relax, something that I haven't had the privilege of doing for quite a while. He reached up and ran his fingers through my hair, sighing contently.

"I missed you." he whispered. I smiled, continuing to listen to Shidonii and Dei bickering back and forth about a video game, drifting in and out of consciousness.

_I smell the smoke before seeing the flames. I cough and sputter, the thick cloud stinging my nose and throat. I whip my head to the left, then the right, desperately seeking a way out. I spot the door through the flames that are licking at the walls all around me, scorching them and turning the once pure white to a deep ashen black. I run as fast as I can toward my exit causing the burning sensation in my throat to worsen. I pull my sweatshirt off, wrapping it around my hand in the hopes of being able to turn the knob. To my dismay and panic it won't turn. It is locked from the outside. What kind of idiot locks their door from the outside?! My panic deepens as my breathing comes out in short gasps, trying to find some relief of pure oxygen. I'm going to die in here, I think, as despair washes over me. I hear the arsonists laughter from outside, no doubt as they watch my futile attempts to escape. I run to the window in the hopes of smashing it open. Just before reaching it more flames rise in front of me. Through them I can see my attackers face, twisted in pure glee and joy as they laugh at my misfortune. It's me._

"Aki! Wake up!" I jolt awake, gasping for air and looking around the room in panic. I'm met by three concerned faces as they watch my carefully. "God, Aki. Are you alright?" Sasori asks, taking my face in his hands.

"Yeah." I manage to say, breathless. "Guess I fell asleep."

"That must've been some dream, un." Dei looked at me, concern written all over his face.

"You yelled a couple of times, and then it looked like you were having trouble breathing. Are you sure you're okay? It scared the shit out of all of us." Shidonii came over and sat by me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders in comfort.

"Sorry. I need some air." I mutter, getting up, I dash up the three flights of steps and onto my familiar spot on the roof. I sit down, putting my head in my hands and attempt to take deep calming breaths. That nightmare, the same one that has been terrorizing me for weeks. I reach into my pocket and pull out my blue lighter. I flick it on and stare at the flame. It's odd, how something so small had caused so much damage to property, lives, my reputation...and the way I looked at myself. I chuckle to myself, shaking my head. If only Deidara knew how right he was when he called me a monster. Hell, I remember a few days back looking in the mirror and thinking that same word. _'And it's not even over yet,'_ I think, _'I still have more to do, still have orders to fulfill.'_ I smiled at the thought. It was the one order I looked forward to though, the one thing they had promised to help me achieve a while ago. Revenge. My iphone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, seeing the ID, I growled. A sound that had become habit, and yet still so foreign to me. I pushed the talk button and held the phone to my ear. "What?!" I snarled.

"Testy tonight, are we?" The man's voice on the other end of the line rang with amusement.

"Yes, so it'd be wise not to push me."

"Oh, no indeed, that wouldn't do. After all I've seen what you're capable of."

"If all you're going to do is mock me, I'm hanging up."

"Now, now little Uchiha, none of that. You cut our conversation rather short earlier."

"I told you, too may ears. It's not something I want my friends knowing about. Ever."

"And yet you promise them you'll spill all your secrets by the end of the year." Shit. I stood up and looked around quickly. _'He's watching me. That means he's seen Dei.'_ "Have a seat, Miss Aki. We have things to discuss. You didn't think I'd let you leave without having a pair of eyes on you, now did you?" I scowl and sit back down, frustrated. "I have a feeling you weren't planning on telling me that that traitor Deidara lived with you. I'm not sure I can forgive that." I inhaled sharply, holding my breath. "However, perhaps both of you can be forgiven, should you succeed this time." I sigh in relief, closing my eyes briefly. "That means you better not become too relaxed in your fancy lifestyle, and no fuck ups this time!" I wince and pull the phone away as he yells the last sentence.

"It won't happen again." I assure him, "Sasuke may have escaped the fire last time, but he won't get away this time."

~Sasori's POV~

I gasp, pressing myself against the rails of the steps, leaning my face against the cool metal. _'What the fuck did I just hear?' _ I thought over Aki's last sentence, what on earth was she talking about? A fire and Sasuke? I quietly climbed back down the stairs and in through the window. I heard Aki climb in soon after me. "How much did you hear?"

"More than enough!" I snapped, watching her wince at my words. She took a few steps toward me.

"Sasori, please.."

"Who the fuck are you?!" I screamed. She recoiled at my voice, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked so much like the insecure girl I once knew that I hesitated, regretting my outburst. _'No,'_ I thought, _'she's not that girl anymore.'_

"I don't know.." She answered quietly.

"What the _hell_ do you mean you _don't know_?!" I was full out yelling now, my anger overcoming me. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. "You weren't where we thought you'd be. Itachi had moved as well, and Deidara figured out the day you came back that you had been going to his old school, which is in the same town Sasuke and your family visits every summer. We saw on the news about a fire that completely destroyed their vacation home. That was you." My last sentence was a statement more than a question. I waited for her response, praying I was wrong.

"Yes." She whispered, sending my whole world crashing down once more.

"Damnit Aki! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you mental?! I was better off with Sakura!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wished I could pull them back. Those few words didn't just verbally slap her, they beat her to a pulp. She put a hand to her mouth, shocked, and stifled a sob as the tears rolled down her cheeks. I felt a tug on my heart and turned around and walked out, not wanting to see her like that any longer. Shidonii bounded up the steps and ran past me to comfort Aki, glaring at me when she saw the state her best friend was in. I brushed past Dei, ignoring his yells for me to come back. As soon as I was out the door I ran for home.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and awkwardly. I sat by myself at lunch, not wanting to pull the others away from Aki and not wanting to be near her myself. Shidonii refused to talk to me, though I was sure she had no idea what exactly was going on. Deidara would speak quickly with me when he could, offering me sad looks. He kept trying to assure me that I didn't fully understand what exactly was going on, but that only dug the wound deeper. He knew more about my own girlfriend than I did. She talked with him, why not with me? I sat back in my computer chair, ignoring the homework sitting on my desk. I looked at the clock, seeing it was eight. Still early yet, but I didn't want to think any more about her. I climbed into bed and welcomed the calm.

A pounding on the door woke me up. I looked at the clock, still groggy from sleep. It was two in the morning. I stumbled out of bed and into the hall to open the door. Aki stood there, eyes red and cheeks tear stained. I really didn't need this right now.

"Aki, it's late, what are you doing here? Tomorrows Friday and I have a game. I need my sleep."

"You gave up. After promising me you'd never give up on me, you did." That's when I smelled it, the sticky stench of alcohol clinging to her. I stepped back in surprise. Where had she even gotten any of that?

"You're drunk." I muttered.

"So what?" her words came out slurred, and she swayed a bit before falling to her knees. She looked ready to pass out, which she quickly did after I picked her up bridal style. I carried her over and laid her on my bed, taking off her shoes and pulling the covers over her. So much for my game tomorrow. There was no way she was going to school in the morning, she'd have one wicked hangover and I wasn't about to let her suffer through that alone, regardless of how much she deserved it. I called Shidonii and left a brief voicemail letting her know what was going on and why wouldn't be in tomorrow morning. I climbed into bed next to her, wrapped my arm around her waist and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, but there was something going on in her head that I didn't understand. I didn't know to what extent she had changed anymore, and I feared for her as well as what she had become. I ran my knuckles over her cheek. _'Oh Aki, you were supposed to go away so that you could get better. Not self destruct.' _She rolled over and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my shoulder.

"I love you, Sasori." she mumbled. I looked at her, shocked. I pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and I realized no matter what she had become, or what she had managed to get herself into, the fact that I loved her too hadn't changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! New chapter just sent to me from Shidonii. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mrgg... wha?" I cracked open an eye to peer at my phone. Who the fuck was calling me at this hour? I slowly opened the other eye to actually see something. I pushed hair out of my eyes, intently staring at the screen. Well, who ever it was gave up, and left me to my sleep. I rolled over and sighed into my pillow, placing my phone back on my nightstand.

"One new voice message."

"Bitch please!" I grumbled turning over once more. Might as well hear them out.

"Sorry to call so early." Whose voice was that? It was diffidently a dude. "But you should come over here, its Aki." My eyes shot open and I stared at the screen. Sasori. "She's drunk." That's all it took for me to try to fly out of the bed, but sadly my attempt failed and I flopped on the floor, to my dismay.

"Come on." I groaned standing up. I threw on an outfit from my closet, not really caring of my appearance. If it was so horrible bad, then I would just take some of Sasori's clothing when we went to school. I placed a pair shoes on, although it didn't feel quite right.

I rushed out the door and down the flight of stairs. I stood at the end when my face collided with my father's chest. "Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Tobi want's to know where Shidonii is going." My dad shifted from side to side, swaying slightly.

"Its... It's important business, daddy!" I yawned trying to move past him.

"Can Tobi help?" He questioned. I looked up to him, he wasn't wearing his mask. I knew he meant well, but he would be a nuisance if he came along, or even worse if he changed.

"I'm sorry daddy, but its personal business." I passed by him, but he caught my shoulder.

"Take Tobi's car!" He placed the keys in my hand and walked away, leaving me dazed. I shook it off and sped to his car. Learner's permit will do me good now... I sat in and strapped the seat belt on, driving to Sasori's house at the witching hour. I was there in under ten minutes, where as it would have taken me half an hour to walk. I walked up to his door ans knocked, hoping he was still awake.

"Glad to see you so soon." He breathed. He led me inside, looking back and laughing.

"Ugg, I look horrible, I know." I clenched my teeth. I was worried for Aki, there was no time to get dressed!

"It's not that, I was just wondering why you wore a dress like that, but now I understand." I looked down at myself and gasped. I really was half asleep when I put this on. How could I not tell? It was black, barely reaching to my thighs, and long sleeved it reveled my back as well. I had a pair of flats on to go with, but on the wrong feet.

"Shit! I hate this dress!" I complained. No matter how pretty it was I hated it. Sasuke bought it for me..."But back to the matter at hand." I walked over to Aki and placed a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up, Sasori. Could you get me a cool towel?" I asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Sure." He came back seconds later with a damp washcloth in hand. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked as I wiped the sweat from her brow.

"No, I can't hold a grudge for very long." I smiled, looking to him. "But can you tell me what this is all about?"

Sasori P.O.V.

I stayed silent for a moment, hesitating to answerer. Shidonii is the only one of the four of us who was still obvious about Aki. It seemed only fair to tell her. She was the closest to Aki, though I hated to admit it." I don't know why she's drunk, but I do know some other things." Shidonii looked up from Aki in interest, and I continued. "She is working with someone to try and kill Sasuke. I have no idea what this is about, but Deidara knows more. Maybe you could convince him to tell you." I watched her wince, and look to Aki, sleeping through a nightmare.

"Sasuke..." No one really knew what Shidonii felt for Sasuke now, but knowing her she would not let her best friend kill him, no matter how cruel he was to her in the past. "I don't know... I don't think I could trick Deidara into telling me... That seems rude. We all said we'd tell everything this year, right?" She looked to Aki once more, placing the cool washcloth on her forehead. "So she'll tell us when she's ready, as with Deidara." I could tell it hurt her too, that Aki told only Deidara, and not the two of us.

"You should get some sleep, its late." My digital clock read 3:30.

"Right, okay." She moved to the small couch in my house, grabbed the blanket at the end and went to sleep. I climbed into bed with Aki, and sighed when she immediately clutched to my arm. I turned to her and brushed the bangs away from her eyes.

"Don't worry... I'm here for you." I cooed.

I woke to the sound of Shidonii's voice drifting through the apartment."You wouldn't happen to have a hair brush, now would you?" I opened my eyes ready to glare at her, but it came out as a chuckle as I saw the state she was in. Her hair that usually fell to her ankles was up to her mid back and a huge mass and curls and mess.

"Yeah, theres one in the drawer in the bath room, help yourself." Aki groaned from next to me and slowly pulled her head from the pillow.

"What the hell did I do last night...?" She wondered aloud, holding her head in one hand.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Shidonii came out of the bathroom battling her hair. I think she dunked it in the tub to wet it down...

"Sleeping beauty up?" She grunted. She must be really hardy to deal with that on a daily basis.

"Did we go to a party?" She asked looking Shidonii up and down. "Aw fuck don't tell me I got drunk." She raised her voice, and gasped wincing in pain.

"No, there was no party. Shidonii was just in a rush to see your sorry ass." I was slightly mad, but not enough to do anything drastic.

"Bingo though. Sasori said you came to his doorstep drunk out of your mind, and fainted right there. He called me at the ass crack of dawn to come down here. Then, we had a lovely little sleepover." By now, she was half way done. I bet she would have a hard day at school today dressed like that.

"Oh shit... School!" She moved to get up, but only hurt herself more, there was no need for me to even stop her.

"You're not going anywhere in that state. You have too bad of a hangover to leave. I'm staying here with you."

"Yeah, while me and Deidara go to school. Who knows what we'll do there, huh?" Shidonii had now brushed he hair all the way out and was walking out the door. "Have a good day love birds!" She called back.

"Damn it Shidonii!" Aki screamed, then whimpered, "Aw fuck... Do you have any painkillers?"

Shidonii's P.O.V.

I sat back in the cool car and started it up. I bet Deidara was having a hissy fit because Aki wasn't there. Oh well, I'll tell him when I get there. The drive to school wasn't bad, in fact it was enjoyable. Like a get away from all the hectic going on in my life. But as soon Deidara saw the car pull up, he was by me in an instant. "Where's Aki? And Sasori un?" He asked

"Umm... Well they're at his house... getting over her hangover..." I mumbled. I covered my ears soon after, but I still heard him.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES AKI HAVE A HANGOVER!" I cringed. Luckily, since I'm a nerd I make everyone come early, so no one was around to hear him, lucky bastard. But when he saw me cringe, he calmed down considerably. "Sorry un. You know I'm just worried."

"Yeah... She got drunk last night, that's all I really know... Let's just go inside." I walked ahead of Deidara, with him following. The day went by fast, though I was lost in the clouds for most of it. During art, I started to draw the picture of Sasuke. It was one of those one's that shows one half of the face, and the other, representing two different personality's. One, the cruel abusive side, and the other, the sweet, kind side.

I decided to stay at Deidara's that night, leaving my father's car at home. Deidara drove back to his place, where Aki and Sasori waited. We chatted in the car, but soon the conversation got deeper.

"Shidonii... You remind me so much of her un..." He spoke randomly. I looked to him, confused. "Yuki... You two are so alike... I guess its a bit cruel to..." He stopped." I'm sorry un. Its not right for me to love you when I still think of her. But, I want to move on. To be able to love you un." Tears welled up in my eyes, I began to speak but he started before me.

"Yuki was my girlfriend. I loved her more than anything in the world. She was my life un. And it was my fault she died." Just as he finished his sentence something hit us from the side. We spiraled out of control toward the side of the road, and I screamed bloody murder. The car flipped as something cut off my seat belt, and I flew out of the car and slid across the concrete. The last thing I saw was the swirling design on a mans arm before I blacked out from loss of blood.

* * *

**Okay guys, here's the thing. I'm up to write the next chapter. And I plan on writing it tonight. Regardless if I finish it or not, I will not upload it. I know there are a lot of you reading, and I would really really like some feedback on this story! So if you want the next chapter, I would like three reviews in exchange. Three guys, that's not many. I would even appreciate a "I really like this story." Anything to tell us what you think. Thanks bunches all! (and no Shidonii, your review doesn't count haha)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I got one review from someone new, I'll be content with that for now. However, I want reviews for this chapter as well. I hate writing when I think no one is enjoying it. it makes it seem useless. So please guys, any type of comment, criticism or praise is welcome. I just want to hear from you. But a huge thank you to Jojo507 for the review! And she asked I would upload so here it is And it's a pretty long one too. Jojo if I had a cookie, I'd totally give it to you.**

* * *

~Aki's POV~

I laid in the bed, my arm thrown over my face waiting for the painkillers to kick in. Sasori was laying by my side on his stomach, his arm lazily thrown over me. It wasn't too long after Shidonii left that he fell back into much needed sleep. Especially with it being a Friday. I was worried they wouldn't let him play if he skipped school, though. That was the least of my worries at the present time though. I was furious at myself for ending up in this state. I mentally kicked myself as I thought back to the events of the previous night.

_I pushed myself to go higher on the swing, enjoying the cool breeze. I wound up at the park again, just as I had the past few days. Sasori still wasn't talking to me, though I didn't blame him. It was probably better this way. He was out of danger if I wasn't around him. Right after our fight I argued with Deidara all night about leaving. I scowled at the memory of the conversation. He insisted I needed to stay there where he could make sure I was safe. He had become rather overprotective as a brother, rightfully so given the circumstances however. I worried that I was a danger to him, after all they knew where he was now and that would cause problems for both him and his parents. He insisted he could take care of himself, and the argument went on through the night and into the next day. Part of me was overjoyed that he wanted me to stay, but the other part kept screaming at me to run. I put my feet down and slid to a stop. I missed Sasori a lot, I had just realized this. I hadn't been a very good girlfriend to him, and it took him ignoring me to realize it. I stiffened as I felt a presence behind me. I stuck my hand in my pocket, ready to defend myself if need be. A reaction that had become habit long ago. _

_ "Aki. Can we talk?" I stood up and spun around at the sound of the voice, seeing Sasuke standing before me. Perfect, I thought, my hand closing around the pocket knife concealed in my pocket._

_ "I'm listening." I replied, giving him the permission to speak._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "Sorry doesn't cut it."_

_ "You're right. I'm sure it doesn't. I was horrible to you. You and Shidonii. I didn't realize how it had affected you until that night we fought. Aki, when I heard that you were taken to the hospital,, well I..." his brow furrowed as he thought his sentence through. "I was devastated. Worried. Everything. So many emotions went through me, but the top one was guilt. I knew it was my fault you were there, and if it wasn't for Sasori and Deidara, you may not be here now. The thing is, I always considered myself the better part of us. I was stronger, wiser, and more brave. I see now that I was wrong. All of those things are you. You were the one that had the guts to break free of Father. You were the one that endured the torment and the silence everyday. Compared to you, I'm a spineless coward. I told Father I still considered you my sister, and he blew up at me. He's calmed down by now, but I had wanted to find you and tell you, but you were gone with Itachi by then. I understand if you won't forgive me, I don't deserve the forgiveness. I only wanted you to hear what I had to say."_

_ I stood there, mouth open, gaping like an idiot. My fingers eased their grasp and I pulled my hand out of my pocket. "I need time to think this over." I told him. He nodded his understanding, and turned for home. I sat down in the grass, my head in my hands. Everything he just said, he was dead serious about it all. I could see it in his face. I thought back over all the torment he put me through, and then to all the happy times we shared together. I may never forget what he's done but forgiveness...could I forgive him? I shook my head of the thoughts. I didn't know what to make out of all of this, but one thing I did know for sure. I had been taught recently that you can always find your comfort in a drink._

I took my arm off my face and opened my eyes to see Sasori staring at me. "Hi." I said quietly.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked. "All of it."

"The drinking...I don't know why. A comfort tool I guess. If you're referring to the incident we were fighting about though, I'm afraid that's classified information." He turned on his side, away from me.

"You told Deidara. You tell him everything, and me nothing."

"Sasori, are you jealous?" I was aware my voice held some slight amusement. Jealousy wasn't something you saw on him very often.

"Yes." he said, turning back around to look at me, his expression serious. I sighed and looked past him at the wall.

"I haven't been a very good girlfriend. You deserve better. Maybe you're right, you were better off with Sakura." He moved closer and moving his hand to the back of my head, tangled his fingers in my hair. His lips pressed against mine as he kissed me urgently. We broke apart moments later, breathless. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I don't care what you think I deserve, you're the one I want. Not Sakura, not any other girl." I smiled shyly.

"This coming from the guy that made it his daily goal to torment me."

"It took me a while to realize how ridiculous it was, and how I really felt. Can't always be perfect."

"You're perfect to me." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Aki, I..."

"Yeah?"

"I'll go get you some orange juice for that hangover." he mumbled, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

~Sasori's POV~

_'Damnit. Why did I say that earlier? Why didn't I just tell her I loved her?' _ We walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand on our way to Dei's house. We were meeting him and Shidonii there before the football game tonight.

"Are you sure you'll be able to play since you skipped today?" Aki asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Probably not, really. But that's alright, I can at least sit on the sidelines."

"Oh, you should've gone to school today. This is my fault. I really wanted to see you play." I looked over to see her pouting.

"You know, you're really cute when you pout." She laughed and wrapped her arm around my waist. I never got tired of that sound.

"Are you still mad at me?" Her tone turning serious.

"Yes. Very much so. I really wish you would tell me what's going on with you."

"Please, Sasori, I can't involve you in this. Please trust me."

"I do trust you. But you need to know that I'm here for you. Regardless of what you're going through. I want to be part of your life. Good and bad." She looked down as we walked, obviously lost in thought. My phone went off and I pulled it out of my pocket to read the text. When she looked back up at me she had a sad smile.

"Tonight, okay? I'll tell you after the game." I barely heard her as I read the text, panic taking over.

"We're not going to the game."

"What?" I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the sidewalk. "Sasori, what's going on?"

"Deidara just texted me. Him and Shidonii were in an accident. We need to go now."

"An accident? What happened?"

"A car ran right into them. Dei said it was bad. He's not sure what condition Shidonii is in, they won't tell him anything."

"Where was it?"

"Aki, that's hardly important right no-"

"Where. Was. It?"

"A couple of blocks from the school." She pulled her hand out of my grasp and took off running toward the school.

"Aki! Where are you going?!" She stopped for a moment and turned to face me.

"I need to check on something. I'll see you at the hospital. I won't be long I promise!" She called back before continuing to run.

~Aki's POV~

I dug my phone out of my pocket and called Dei's number. He picked up immediately. "Are you okay?" I asked, not wasting time with greetings.

"I'm fine yeah. I don't know anything about Shidonii yet though. They won't say anything un. God, Aki, she was ejected out of the car. I can't believe I let this happen again." He let out a choked sob and I felt my heart break for him. The two of us had become inseparable after the past few days. Somewhere between the serious conversations about what we had gotten ourselves into, the video games and movies, and throwing random food objects at each other at dinner we had really become family.

"Calm down. You're no help to her like this. I will not let you lose yourself again, you hear me? Now, I need you to tell me what happened. Sasori said a car ran right into you?"

"Yeah," he said, gaining a little composure, "head on, right into the passenger side un. When I managed to struggle out of the car, there was no one in the other car. They must have ran yeah. Probably some drunk or something."

"Yeah, or something. What color and make was the car, Dei?"

"I don't know un. At that point I was too focused on getting Shidonii help. I didn't pay attention yeah."

"No matter. I'll find out. I need you to promise me you'll stay at the hospital until I get back in touch with you." He inhaled sharply.

"You think it's them? Aki, no, you're not digging into this yeah. I want you to get your ass over here with me and stay safe. Keep your nose out of it un."

"Too late. I'm already in it. Stay there until I call you. And tell Sasori nothing. I don't want him to worry." I hung up the phone before he could reply and stopped dead in my tracks and gasped as the car came into view. It was on it's roof at the side of the road, the windshield shattered and the metal twisted in a sickening way. How Deidara walked away from this I had no idea, but Shidonii...that passenger side of the car was the most distorted. The door bent in on itself and the front seats touched. It would be a miracle if she survived. _'Please let there be actual miracles.' _I prayed as I walked toward the car.

"Ma'am this is an accident scene, I can't let you pass until we've cleared the debris." The officer stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"This is my brother's car. I just need to grab some things out of it."

"I'm afraid that'll be impossible with the state the car is in."

"I need to see anyway." I glared at him, walking around and jogging to the car, ignoring his calls after me. As I surveyed the debris I quickly found exactly what I was looking for and what I feared I would find. A single piece of paper lay next to the car with three words. _"You were warned."_ Damnit. I looked quickly to the other car. I didn't recognize it, meaning they probably stole it for this purpose. There were two people out for Deidara. If it was Hidan it was only a matter of personal revenge, he was sick and twisted enough to do this with or without orders. But if it was him...My phone rang then, the familiar lyrics of Bad Company slicing the scilence.

"So it was you. Pein." I growled into the phone. A chuckle came over the phone.

"I warned you, did I not? No more fuck ups? You had a chance to get rid of Sasuke for us, and you didn't take it. Instead you're having doubts because of his apology." I had to give him credit. He was good at reading thoughts.

"I don't need my revenge anymore."

"Oh, pet, you know it was never about your revenge. But that lovely scene you see before you, that's my revenge. Deidara left us long ago, and I'm sure you were planning on doing the same. You know the punishment for this. Luckily for you though, I've decided that taking away someone dear to both of you would be more suitable than taking your own lives. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish a job that you were too weak to carry through." My eyes widened as the line went dead. Sasuke! I ran as fast as I could toward my old home, praying I'd make it there in time. I burst through the door. "Sasuke?!" I yelled. I received no answer, and then two arms were around me, pressing a cloth to my face. I gasped, and then crumpled to the floor, darkness overtaking me.

~Sasori's POV~

I finally made it to the hospital, breathless from running. I found Deidara in the waiting room, his head in his hands. He looked pretty banged up. His arms were covered in cuts and bruises. He was lucky it wasn't worse though. I sat down next to him and took him by the shoulders forcing him to look at me.

"How badly are you hurt? Besides the cuts and bruises." I asked.

"I'm fine un." he shrugged my hands off his shoulders, "I've got some bruised ribs so it hurts to move, but it could be worse. It's Shidonii we need to be worried about yeah."

"Still haven't heard anything?"

"They finally told me she's at least stable. It's not life threatening, but I don't know how badly she's hurt un."

"Thank God she's alive." I muttered. "What the heck is going on with all of this? Aki took off shortly after you texted me." He looked at me with a guilty look.

"She asked me not to say anything yeah. She doesn't want you to worry. She'll be back soon." I shook my head. Don't worry, ha. I do nothing but worry about that girl. Sighing, I sat back to wait, knowing there was no use arguing with Dei.

I awoke with a start. I looked at my watch seeing it was almost 11:30.

"Aki. Where the fuck are you yeah. You're really worrying me. Call me, _now._" I looked over to see Deidara hang up his phone.

"She's not back yet?" Panic set in once more.

"No, I've been calling her for hours but I keep getting a voice mail un." His phone rang in his hand and he quickly hit the talk button.

"This better be Aki!" he snapped. After listening for a few moments his face paled. "Wait, I'll put you on speakerphone yeah. Sasori is with me." he pushed a button and Itachi's voice soon blared over the phone.

"She's seriously not with you guys?"

"No," I spoke up, "We haven't seen or spoken to her since around four. Deidara's been trying to call, but she doesn't pick up her phone. What's going on?" Itachi spoke quickly to someone in the background before answering us.

"I'm in town, over at my parents. Sasuke went missing. I was hoping Aki may know something, but apparently she's missing too."

~Aki's POV~

I awoke, woozy, my vision blurry. I looked to my side and saw Sasuke laying by me. I quickly sat up and made my way over to him, shaking him awake. He blinked a few times at me, before realizing we weren't at home and sat up just as quickly.

"Aki, where are we?" I looked around what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, realizing right away where we were. One of the ANBUs many territories.

"We're about an hour from home." I muttered. Relieved we weren't bound I patted down my pockets. My phone was gone that was certain. I reached in hoping my knife was there. To my dismay it was gone, the only thing in my pocket was a ketchup packet from lunch. "Damnit."

"My phone is gone too." Sasuke said.

"Well well, you two are finally fuckin awake huh?" An older man stepped out of the shadows.

"Hidan. Still doing Pein's grunt work I see. How's it feel being the bitch in the relationship?" I was aware of Sasuke gaping at me from the side. This wasn't a personality he was used to from me.

"I'd shut your fuckin mouth if I were you, cunt."

"Well, that's no way to treat a lady." He produced a large knife from his back pocket.

"Pein's ordered me to kill the fuckin pretty boy here. And you get the fuckin privilege of watching this shit." I narrowed my eyes. This was really bad, Hidan didn't fight fair and I was unarmed. I watched in horror and what seemed like slow motion as Hidan ran at Sasuke. "No!" I yelled. I dove in front of him and screamed as the blade sliced down my eye. I stumbled backwards, my hand to my face. I looked back at Sasuke who sat there, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. "What the hell are you doing?! Move you idiot!" He snapped out of it and ran to the corner of the room. At least someone did what I said. I'd need to remind Deidara about this later. Hidan let out a loud laugh.

"Well, Pein will fuckin love this! I get to kill the damn pretty boy and I fuckin half blinded you!" He was right. Besides the searing pain, I could see nothing out of my right eye, and depending how bad the damage was, I may never have that privilege again. I'd be more than satisfied if this was the only wound I left with, I'm sure Hidan would love to see me dead instead of Sasuke. He always did hate me. _'Wait, that's it!'_

~Sasuke's POV~

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My sister stood in front of me, clutching her eye that had just been sliced open by a knife by a fuckin guy that kidnapped me in order to protect me. I was such a damn coward. I knew I should've stayed in bed this morning. One thing I knew for sure though, I barely recognized the girl that stood in front of me now. I was cowering in the corner while she fought, unarmed against this guy.

"This isn't a fair fight, Hidan. I have no weapon, you could easily kill me." She took a step back.

"Hmm perhaps that'd be a good fuckin idea. I'm sure Pein would much rather see pretty boy suffer over seeing you die. And even if he wouldn't fuckin prefer that, at least I'd be damn satisfied." He lunged at her, and she screamed as the knife pierced her side and she dropped to the floor, holding her side, hands covered in blood.

"Aki! No!" I screamed, aware of tears running down my face. I scrambled to her side as she lay there, unmoving. "Aki please get up..." I begged. The guy named Hidan, I believe, left laughing a maniacal laugh, sending shivers down my spine.

"Enjoy!" he yelled to me as he shut the door behind him. I looked down at my sister, her face and hands covered in blood. I clung to her neck and sobbed.

"Aki, I'm so sorry. I was the coward. I should've protected you not the other way around. I always should have protected you. Instead I beat you down again and again and even now that I've apologized it's too late. I'll never have my sister back. I love you Aki, I'm so sorry."

"Well, that's good to know." I jumped back in surprise hearing her voice.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed at her. She laughed as she sat up, holding up a destroyed ketchup packet.

"I had to grab the knife so I've got some cuts on my hands, but they're not deep. Most of this is ketchup. Though we probably should try to stop my face from bleeding."

"You scared the shit out of me!" She laughed again and hugged me.

"Saved us both though, now didn't it?" She smirked at me, looking smug. I shook my head.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"I'll tell you later. I promised to explain to someone else first." I smiled and tore a piece of fabric from my shirt. "Hold this over your eye until we can get to the hospital. Speaking of which, how are we getting home? He took our phones."

"Well, by car we're about an hour from home. I guess it'll take us a while longer, but we walk." She shrugged, standing up and holding her free hand out to help me up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright everyone, here's the next chapter by Shidonii-kun. Sorry it took a while. I have to be up horribly early tomorrow for work so expect my chapter sometime tomorrow rather than tonight. Review please!**

* * *

~Deidara's POV~

I refused to leave the hospital until I got a look at Shidonii. It was about one in the morning now, and Sasori had taken my car to look for Aki and Sasuke. I tried to stop him, but its hard to fight off a rather large football player.

"Uhh... Hey. You're Deidara, right?" I looked up from my lap expecting to see a nurse or doctor, but instead found my self looking into the bright green eyes of a young boy. What was he doing here at this hour? And why the hell does he know my name?

"What of it, yeah?" I furrowed my brows. This kid, about 12 years old, what's

up with him?

"Is she alright?" He exclaimed. "Is sissy okay?" Sissy? Does he mean...? "Shidonii! Is my sister okay?!" Sure enough, he was referring to her. Could this kid possibly be the boy she talked about only a few days ago? The one that fled form her and her father with their mother?

"Calm down un!" I hissed, because he had proceeded to shake me violently. I pushed him back and continued to speak. "I've been told she's stable, yeah They won't tell me much more un." I saw his worried face sink into a calmer, more hopeful one. "But why is it you're here at a time like this yeah? When you've been gone for over six years?"

"I came to she if she's alright." He crossed his arms, looking away from me. I looked to him. I still had a lot more questions to come.

"What's your name yeah? And where's your mother?" If he's here, Shidonii's mother is bound to be here as well. I swished my head side to side seeing if there was anyone else in the room. Its was empty.

"I'm Masao Hikairi!" He proclaimed with a grin. Though they looked vaguely alike, you could tell they were related by their personality's. While both had blonde hair, his was bright blonde, almost to a shade of white. It framed his face, complimenting his emerald eyes. Both, were optimistic and prideful as well.

"But my mommy... Well she couldn't make it..." His face drooped when he said that, but I tried not to notice. There was no need to pry.

"Deidara, you can come in and see Shidonii now." Shizune's voice called from down the hall. She had purposefully chose to nurse Shidonii, knowing of the ties she held with Aki. I jumped up and pushed past the kid, sprinting to the room as I heard Masao follow behind me.

"Shidonii are you awake un?" I halted at the door and called into the white room. I walked to her bed side and examined the state she was in. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, hovering right above her eyes. Her right arm was wrapped in a bright blue cast, and I could tell by her heavy breathing that more than a few of her ribs had been hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if they punctured her lungs. I knew it had to be worse, though the rest of her body was covered by a dull blue blanket. She looked peaceful, so I was surprised when she replied.

"Deidara is that you?" She asked, her eyes still closed. I looked to Masao and motioned for him to be quiet. "Its me yeah. Why don't you open your eyes?" I smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you were the first thing I saw." She spoke. It took the words right out of my mouth. She slowly opened her eyes, which turned out to be bloodshot. But to me, they looked as beautiful as ever. She smiled, reaching her arms out to hug me. I blushed and hugged her as well. I heard Masao's voice behind me.

"Oooohhh! Sissy's got a boyfriend!" He giggled. Shidonii pushed me off at the sound of his voice, which was completely understandable.

"Who.. ? Are you...Masao?!" She gasped.

"The one and only!" He yelled, shoving past me to go hug her. She opened up her arms to welcome him, and they sat like that for a bit.

"Masao, why are you here? Where's mother?" She asked, searching the room. I shrugged when her eyes met with mine.

"Mom... Mommy can't come visit, sorry Shidonii... She's uhh..." He looked up from her chest, and scowled. "Mommy died a few days ago... I only found you here because the crash came up on the news..." Tears slid down his face, and Shidonii pushed his face back, sliding her fingers down the length of his long hair. I could see that she too had tears sliding down her face, but she still comforted her younger brother.

"Shh... It's okay Masao... I'm here, and we're together again. You can live with me and dad now, don't worry..." She cooed. His sob's echoed throughout the quiet room, and I felt odd to watch their moment. But somehow, I just couldn't look away.

"Do.. Do you really think father will accept me again? After everything mother did?" He cried.

"Of course. Father has changed much, and so have I. We are much better for it. We would be delighted to have you back." She smiled, wiping away the last of his tears. "But could you leave for a moment?" She inquired, turning to me. "I think Deidara needed to speak to with me." He nodded and left the room, giving me a lopsided grin when he passed. The door slammed closed and I began to speak, wanting to talk about this since she came to.

"I'm relived you're okay, yeah. It would have devastated me if I let you die that way top yeah..." I moved to sit on the side of the bed, but to my surprise she moved so I could sit next to her. "Yuki meant the world to me, and for a time, I thought I could never get over her un. But almost losing you made me realize just how much I care for you yeah. Just the thought of you dead pierced my heart... I felt horrible that I let this happen again. By the ANBU no less un."

"Deidara... You have no idea how much this means to me..." She placed her hand over mine. "I know it takes a lot to move on, you have to have a strong will to do so as fast as you did." I blushed at her compliment. "I want to be with you, I really do. So, I was wondering... Do you want to go out?" She looked up at me with a smile.

"No."

"And why the hell not?" She growled, jabbing me in the side.

"Because I have to ask you yeah." I chuckled. "So, Shidonii Hikairi, will you be my girlfriend un?" I grinned.

"Yes, I will you mother fucker..." She growled.

"You know you love me," I teased.

"Yeah, just as my as I love the color pink." Let it be known to all that Shidonii despises pink.

"Love you too, yeah." I pecked her lips just as I heard the door open.

"Nice one Dei!" Masao held up his hand for a high five, and I happily accepted.

"What, now your buddy buddy with my little brother?" Shidonii asked reaching over to ruffle his hair.

"No, he just scored with a hot chick, that's what!" Masao claimed. I burst out laughing. Shidonii turned as bright as a cherry.

"At least your brother thinks you're hot un!" I laughed.

Aki's P.O.V.

"God damn how long have we been walking!" I complained. We managed to escape the ANBU, and I'm positive they know by now. I'm surprised they haven't come after us. With no phones, we can't call anyone, with no money, we can't get a cab, and without any help soon, I wasn't sure how much further I could walk. My vision was already starting to blur and my head felt light.

"Hey, what's that light?" Sasuke asked. Headlights. I tensed up, thinking it was Hidan or Pein. I was defenseless as well, and weak from the loss of blood. I would defend him though, until I die. I will not lose the brother I just got back.

"Aki, is that you?" A voice asked. I covered the bright light from my view, but it soon faded. I lowered my arm and watched as a silhouette appeared from the car. They seemed safe, but everything was hazy.

"Sa.. sori?" I asked. The world was spinning around me, and suddenly there was a face in front of me. It was him. We were both finally safe. With that thought I finally gave up the last of my strength. I could just make out yelling before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry this is really short and really late. I've had a hectic work schedule this week, along with my daughters party, and then my computer decided to play games with me and I had insane writers block. Though I did throw a bit more Gaara in this one. I want to try and add more of the other characters. Anyway, Shidonii-kun has a poll on her profile, if you guys could go vote on it that would be totally fantastic. Enjoy!**

* * *

~Sasori's POV~

I sat in the hospital room, gripping Aki's hand as we waited for the medication to wear off. Sasuke and Deidara sat curled up on a padded bench by the window, both sound asleep. Sasuke and I both refused to leave no matter how many times Shizune had tried to shoo us away. Deidara spent the majority of his time going back and forth between Shidonii and Aki's room before finally drifting off. No matter how many times I tried to sleep, my mind only kept me awake, with memories of the past few hours haunting me. Itachi had driven us to the hospital with Sasuke and I in the back of the car with Aki while Sasuke told us what all had occurred that night. Shizune wasn't happy when we arrived for having to treat both Aki and Shidonii in the same night but she assured us that it wasn't as bad as I'd feared. She had passed out only from the pain and exhaustion, so there was no threat to her life. Her eye however, required some surgery, which is what she was recovering from now.

I pushed the hair away from her eye and let out a choked sob as the stitches came into view. They reached from her forehead, over her right eye to her cheekbone. It looked much better now that it was no longer a gaping wound, but it was still hard to see, knowing I hadn't been there to prevent it. Ever since she came home she seemed years ahead of her time, but here, she seemed so young and even fragile.

She stirred and opened her eyes, looking over at me. "Hi." She said, weakly. I gave her a small smile, holding back my gasp at the sight of the dulled color in her eye. She pulled her hand from my grasp and held it in front of her face, frowning. "I guess it's as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Can you see anything at all?" She answered by shaking her head and I dropped my head into my hands. "I'm so sorry. I never should have let you go alone. I should've stayed with you regardless of how little I knew."

"Hey, look at me." I felt her hand on my cheek as she lifted my face. "There's nothing you could have done." she said, sitting up and smiling, "Besides, I'll just put my hair over my eye and look all badass. Sakura won't dare mess with me now." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me.

"Aki, you stubborn, reckless girl. You worry me, and you piss me off to no end half the time, but I love you." I grinned as her eyes widened and a deep red spread across her cheeks. I leaned my forehead against hers. "That's something I should have told you a while ago. When I watched you fall to the ground, thinking that I'd lost you for good this time, I promised myself that I'd tell you if you woke up. Just please, don't leave again." Tilting my head slightly I kissed her gently.

"I love you too," she whispered, "and I won't. I could never leave your side." She pressed her lips against mine once more in a heated kiss. Her hand trailed up my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair. I groaned and pulled away.

"Not here." I muttered. "Later. That is if I can get you away from your brothers for even a moment. Deidara's been pacing the room for hours. I'm going to go find a nurse and let them know you're awake so we can go home."

"I can leave?"

"Yeah. Shizune said as long as everything went well there was no reason for you to stay."

~Aki's POV~

I held my hand up in front of my face once more as Sasori left the room. I sighed, furious at myself. He was right, I'm too reckless. It was going to take forever getting used to this. I looked for my phone before remembering that Hidan had taken it. Damnit, now I'd have to get a new one. Scowling, I picked up my shoe from the floor and chucked it at Deidara. He jolted awake, falling off the bench and startling Sasuke. I laughed as he shouted a string of curses at me before realization dawned on his face.

"Aki! You're awake un!" He ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, coming over to stand beside him.

"A little drowsy, but I'm fine. What about Shidonii?"

"She's pretty banged up yeah, but she's alive. I've been going back and forth between your rooms, giving her updates un. She's pretty worried about you."

"About me? I saw the car, you're both lucky you're here! This is nothing."

"I know, and I told her you were fine yeah. But you know how she gets yeah."

"Shidonii will be fine." Shizune stated, walking quickly into the room. "She's resting right now, and will be allowed to go home in a few days. You however, are going home tonight. I'll write you a note to take to the school, excusing you for a few days."

"No." I shook my head. "I'll go back tomorrow. Might as well get used to things now."

"Don't push yourself." Sasori snapped. I shot him a glare and turned back to Shizune.

"I feel fine. I promise."

"Well, we'll check you over and see what happens, okay?"

I shut my locker and slung my backpack over my shoulder, walking toward the steps. Stepping onto the first one, I misjudged the distance and stumbled for what seemed like the thousandth time today. A hand grabbed my elbow, keeping me from tumbling down. I looked up to find Gaara.

"Easy Aki."

"Thanks Gaara, I guess I'm still not used to this."

"It'll take some practice. It took me a long time to get used to reading while walking." He smiled, holding up his copy of Twilight. I laughed as we descended the steps, making our way out of the school. I had received stares from students all day, and answered an onslaught of questions, covering up what happened with a story of being in the accident with Shidonii and Dei. I dreaded the classes without Sasori and Deidara, so having Gaara and Lee in those classes, who only offered help rather than questions, made things a bit easier. "It's only your first day getting used to your lack of vision. You'll get the hang of it. And you have plenty of help." He gave me one last smile before skipping over and lacing his hand through Lee's, who turned around and waved. I returned the wave and quickly looked around to find Sasori. Not seeing him I smirked and made a dash for the parking lot, keys in hand. Dei's car was already gone from the spot next to mine, which meant he already left to see Shidonii. I was just unlocking my car door when a hand grabbed my keys. "I don't think so." Sasori scolded, taking the keys out of my hand.

"Aww man, come one, I'll never learn to drive like this if you don't let me try." He placed his hand on the door and leaned in, trapping me between him and the car.

"Maybe in a parking lot to start. Not on the street. I couldn't help you last time so please, just let me protect you now. I want to be the one to keep you safe." I smiled and kissed him quickly, reaching for the keys.

"You worry too much." He pulled the keys further out of my reach and opened the drivers door, getting in.

"Try for them again, and I'll take you home instead of going to see Shidonii." he smirked, opening the passenger door for me.

"What am I? Five?" I rolled my eyes, but climbed into the car, excited to finally see my best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

"When do I get to go home?" I sighed looking to Shizune with half lidded eyes.

"When your father picks you up, which should be tonight. Look at the time though, Deidara should be here soon." I looked up to the clock hanging on the wall. It had roman numerals, what a pain. But it read 3:25. School got out five minutes ago so, no doubt he should be walking through the door any second now. My insides turned to mush as I thought about seeing him again, my boyfriend. Shizune left the room, and to my surprise some one else came in.

"Sasuke...?" I trailed, unsure. I lifted the gaze from my eyes and peered at him. It was him, sure enough. With glasses as well. So he was the one I ran into the first day. "How are you?" I smiled. He better hurry his ass up if he doesn't want Deidara biting his head off...

"Shidonii, I'm glad to see you're alright." He came up to me and grabbed my hand. I blushed and pulled it to me chest. No one knew me and Deidara were together yet, we figured we may as well have the whole group together and tell them. Then we just let people gossip, just like what happened with Sasori and Aki. "I just want you to know... If you ever want to be with me, for real this time I-" I had to interrupt him, before he got to carried away. He had changed a lot. His bangs covered his eyes, and his glasses made him look far mature for his age.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry... You had your chance, but I have someone new now. He held me through thick and thin, cried with me when I felt the world would crack in two. He's the one who healed the wounds you inflicted..." I smiled, but he scowled.

"You don't mean...?" Just as he spoke, Deidara appeared in the door.

"Speak of the devil!" I grinned. Sasuke stepped aside so Deidara could kiss me. It was short, chaste even, but it let the occupants of the room feel the affections we held for one another.

"How are you Shidonii? You get out today, yeah?"

"Mm hm. Shizune said my father had to pick me up, and I'd be good to go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to me in the bed. "Oh! Sasuke! You still need to sign my cast!" I exclaimed shoving the neon blue brace in his face. Deidara poked a sharpie to his chest, and he accepted the offer. He got down on both knees to sign the bottom, where there was still room. Deidara sighed big, and left his quote "Art is an explosion!" covering the whole top of the cast. Sasori's was on the side, only a fraction of Deidara's. There was a little space next to his for Aki's, and Shizune's was on the other side. After he finished, I lifted it into the air to read it, shoving Deidara's face away in the process.

"I'll never get over you..." I mumbled. Sasuke blushed as I read it out loud.

"What un?" Deidara asked as he now held my hand.

"I said get me some food Deidara!" I lied. "I'm famished." I giggled using a horrible British accent.

"What do you want yeah?"

"I would love some Taco Bell right about now." I grinned. I still need to talk to Sasuke, and Taco bell was right down the street.

"Sure, I'll be right back yeah." He pecked my checks, not before sending a death glare to Sasuke.

"So you'll never get over me...?" I inquired a minute later when I knew for sure it was okay to talk.

"Maybe one day, but right now you're the only girl I like. I don't care if you and Deidara are dating, I'll still try to win you over." One thing to know about Sasuke is he never gives up.

"Well, that's good for you. Just don't piss Deidara off too much, okay?" I pleaded.

"One condition." I narrowed my eyes.

"That being...?"

"A good bye kiss, per say."

"Oh... I couldn't do that to Deidara..." I blushed.

"Then think of it as a friendship kiss, You are still my friend, right?" Just as I answered, he gently placed his lips on mine. I held it there for a moment, then pushed him back.

"Bye Sasuke. You'll always be my friend, no matter what." I shooed him off with a sigh. Just what I needed. I could only hope his attempts aren't as embarrassing as Lee's were before he and Gaara got together. He would always try to get Sakura, until Gaara moved here. They became an adorable couple since then.

Right after he left Sasori and Aki burst through the door, well at least Aki did anyway. "Riku!" I shouted.

"Sora!" She yelled, getting the reference. We both giggled as she collided into my chest.

"Omf.." I gagged as the pain slowly filled my chest. Finally conscious that I was hurting, she removed her chest from mine.

"Sorry, Shidonii."

"I'm fine, really. But are you okay? Let me she that bad ass battle scar." I grinned. She pulled the hair from her right eye, and I got a look at it. The wound reached from her eyebrow to her check bone, and was slightly puffy. Her iris was a dull grey, which was a huge difference from the other, brighter eye. "Dude, you should get an eyebrow piercing there, that be awesome."

"Don't give her any idea's Shidonii..." Sasori warned.

"Of course, right after I get my tattoo." she grinned at Sasori, who scowled at her.

I chuckled. "So where's Deidara anyway?" He looked around the room, not finding his best friend anywhere.

"I sent him out to get me some Taco bell. I, for one have not eaten since I woke up. And hospital food is not my favorite..."

"When do you two plan to get together anyway?" Aki commented. My face flushed.

"Oh, soon enough..."

"Well, he better hurry because he's not the only suitor waiting for you..." Aki's head turned to the door, where she more than likely encountered her twin.

"I don't think he'll have any problems with Sasuke..."

"Shidonii, here's the homework, I just remembered." I eagerly took the papers from his hand, being the nerd I am. I then looked up to Aki.

"You see what you did! You made me a nerd! Just one more stereo type for Sakura to add to the list." I grinned. "Let's see... There's goth, emo, scene, and nerd now... Of course its not as bad as you!" I poked her tummy.

"Yup, because I'm just so fucked up. Give me an eye patch and start calling me a pirate, huh?" We shared a laugh. Deidara came through the door and a burrito came flying at me. I had some trouble, but manged to catch it with my left hand.

"Oh hell yeah! Nice one Deidara!"

"Anyone else hungry yeah?"

"I'll take one of those!" Aki said, catching her own.

"You ready Sasori, go long un!" Deidara yelled getting into the football position. I never knew how the artist and the football player became best friends, but you never question the logic of Leaf High. He backed up to the window, nodding for the throw. It was the most flying burrito I have ever witnessed. It seemed majestic, flying through the air. Sasori caught it, and we all erupted in cheer.

"We're all so crazy..." I shook my head. "Hey Deidara," I paused to take a bite out of my food. "I think its about time we tell them." He knew exactly what I meant, and he came over to my side,

"Guy's, we have some news yeah."

"Your not going to believe this... Its shocking..."

"Shidonii's pregnant, yeah." We held serious looks on our faces, while Aki's burrito feel to the ground with a thud.

"You can't be serious...?" Sasori gaped. We laughed our asses off only moments later, right before Aki manged to get her hands around Deidara's neck.

"Calm down! It's just a joke! You think we'd be stupid enough to do that?"

"I don't know..." Sasori trailed. "I mean you both are blonde.."

"Hey! Fine then, maybe we won't tell you..." I attempted to cross my arms, but failed so I stuck my lounge out at him.

"No! Tell us!" Aki begged.

"We're going out, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori began clapping, and Aki glared at Dei.

"You better have told her the truth."

"Yeah, he did." I smiled pecking Deidara on the lips.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Sasori pointed to us, and Aki nodded. Deidara was younger than Sasori, and I than Aki, so we would be the ones to get picked on.

"They sure are!"

"Ugg, whatever. Now we can shove our relationship down your throat too, so take that!"

"Shidonii, are you ready to go home?" My father's voice called from the doorway. He was in his more serious mood now, which is probably for the better.

"Sure am dad, my ass is sore from lying on this bed all day.." I let a curse slip, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Sis, how do you expect to get to the car? Isn't your leg broken?" Masao pointed out, stepping out in front of dad.

"That's where my knight in shining armor comes in." I pointed to Deidara. "If you would be a dear, could you possible carry me?" I held up my arm to him, and he sighed picking me up.

"That cast weighs a lot, yeah." He grunted as I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"You calling me fat?"

"No, not at all yeah!" By now we were outside.

"You better hope not." He set me down, and I leaned against dads car. He opened the door and helped me in. "See ya tomorrow!" I waved as my little brother and father stepped in.

I stepped into the school building with Aki at my side. "Okay, watch out people, cripple's coming through!" I yelled. It was good to be back.

"Hey Shidonii!" Naruto chimed.

"What's up kid?" I asked. "Sign my cast?" I shoved it in his face.

"Uhh... Is there any room?" He poked it, looking around.

"Sure there is!" He shrugged and starting writing, scribbling something down.

Aki mumbled, reading after he was done.

"What's it say...?" I tried twisting to see it, but was unable to.

"Nothing, he's just gloating on how great he is." I smiled and continued to our first period, Social Studies, the only one I refused to take AP for. I limped in, and clumsily flopped into the seat. I had the good life at Leaf High, believe it or not.

"Oh look, did you have some rough sex, slut?" Sakura poised as she towered above me in my seat. Oh, except for that bitch, anyway.

* * *

Hmm... I like this chapter! Review please! It will make BwsAnti-Thesis happy, because we're trying to cheer her up (she lost her job, but you didn't hear this from me!) ;), well you know what to do kiddies!

**BwsAnti-thesis: Hey guys! It's true, I lost my job today for reasons beyond my control. But crap happens, especially in this economy. Getting to upload tonight has brightened my spirits a tad however, so onward with life, no? =] Oh and a little authors fact, Aki may have had a burrito in this chapter but I'm the total opposite of my OC. I despise burritos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here ya go guys. New chapter and a long one at that.**

* * *

~Aki's POV~

I smacked my social studies book into the back of Sakura's head. "Sit down, bitch. It's too early in the morning for your face." I looked around for the teacher, Kakashi, noticing that he wasn't there. He was always late to class.

"What did you say to me?!" she screeched, whipping around.

"Sorry, let me dumb it down for you. You," I said pointing to her, "sit in chair, wwaaayyyy over there." I pointed to a seat across the room.

"I'll sit wherever I want to sit."

"You can sit on your head for all I care. Just get out of my way." I pushed past her and sat in the seat next to Shidonii.

"You two are freaks. It's sad that you're dragging Sasori and Deidara down to your level." She glared at me.

"Sweetie, Sasori is a lot happier with me than he ever was with you. You're old news. So take your butt hurt self somewhere away from me before I remove you myself."

"Ha! You will never be able to give him what I did."

"You're right, because then I'd be considered easy." Her glare turned into a smirk as she took in what I said.

"You think he'll be happy with you for long? He has lots of girls who want to be with him, that would do anything for him."

"Shut your trap, Sakura." Shidonii chimed in, seeing my hesitation.

"Oh, so you both have backbones now? Well as for you-" She was suddenly yanked backwards, causing her to fall. Sasuke stepped over her, standing between her and us. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You're way too loud for second period. Go bother someone else." He took his seat in front of me as Sakura scurried away.

"Wow, she listened to you rather quickly." Shidonii mused.

"Yeah well, she 'confessed' her feelings for me this morning." he replied, rolling his eyes. He obviously wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Hm, weird. Seemed to me she wasn't over Sasori." She looked over to me and smiled. "Don't let what she said get to you, okay?"

"Right. Of course not." I said smiling back, just as Kakashi wandered in, giving us some excuse about a coffee explosion in the teachers lounge. The truth was though, it was bothering me. And I was sure I'd go through the rest of the day thinking about it. At least for this period I had do something to take my mind away from it. So I did what any good sister would do. I poked Sasuke in the back with a pencil for the rest of class.

My next class was gym. A very irritated Sasuke and I said our goodbyes to Shidonii and made our way to the locker rooms. Hinata was already tying her shoes as I put in my locker combination. I was happy that she was in my class again this year. I also spent my class talking to Tenten, an athletic girl that was more than eager to help me out with just about every sport known to man. Regardless of her help though I was absolutely horrible at sports.

"You'll be happy to know we've got ourselves a free day." Tenten said, bounding over to Hinata and I.

"Oh thank Jesus. I was sick of volleyball."

"We only played it for one day, Aki." Hinata said quietly.

"Yup. One day too many." I scowled, getting a laugh out of both of them.

"Besides, you're just happy to have a free day so you can hang out with Sasori." Tenten teased.

"Don't be jealous." I stuck my tongue out at her. After changing I grabbed my ipod and walked into the gym. I scanned the room quickly and was actually slightly relieved when I didn't see Sasori or Dei. I made my way outside to the track, popped in my headphones, and ran. I let myself get lost in the music and my thoughts. The track was the only place I could run right now, since the surface was smooth and there was never much danger of me tripping over something in my blind spot. Running had become my outlet when I was upset or angry, replacing my more dangerous one. When I first started seeing Tsunade I never thought I would make it as far as I have now, and by myself too. Though in the end that led to more problems than my self destruction. Luckily, however, that was behind me now as well. I was home, safe for the moment. I didn't know how long that would last, but I was going to hope for the best. Looking at the time on my ipod, pausing my music and seeing how much time had passed I slowed my pace, and bent over, hands on my knees as I caught my breath. I heard slow clapping and looked over to see Neji.

"That's quite the endurance and speed you have. You're really good. The girls track team could use someone like you." He gave me an ear to ear grin, and I shook my head.

"You know I don't do sports." I snapped. I scowled at him and started walking back towards the school. "What do you want?" He caught up and walked beside me.

"You never answer any of my calls or texts."

"Gee, I wonder why. It may have something to do with the fact that I don't like you."

"It didn't used to be that way."

"You're right, it didn't. But now it is." He grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop.

"I'm sorry. For everything, really I am." I shook his hand off and walked into the school, him trailing behind.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything." I said.

"I know it doesn't, but I should still apologize. Let me make it up to you. Come to dinner with me Saturday night, just as friends. We can talk then."

"I don't know..." Shidonii would kill me and Sasori would definitely not like it if I went. I glanced over at him leaning against the gym wall, watching us.

"Don't worry about your boyfriend. I'm sure he'll understand, and it's only between friends." Neji said, following my gaze.

"Well, alright. I guess it can't hurt just to talk." I muttered.

"Thanks Aki! See ya Saturday then!" He hugged me before walking off and I quickly looked back to Sasori. His face had a grim look on it, his mouth set in a fine line. Shit, I was in trouble.

~Sasori's POV~

I slammed my tray down on our lunch table, glaring at the boy in front of me. "No way in hell are you sitting here."

"Aki said I could. I'd like to sit with my sister if that's okay with you." Sasuke replied, glaring back.

"No, no it is not okay with me. You've hurt Shidonii, and Aki. Both of them may have forgiven you but I never will. Especially with what you've done to Aki."

"I'm not asking your forgiveness. Whether you want to believe me or not, I want to fix things with Aki. And I won't give up on Shidonii just yet. I'll be right here waiting for Deidara to fuck up, or until next year after you two are gone." he smirked. Crap, I hadn't thought of that. It was our senior year, and Aki and Shidonii were a year below us. All the schools we had applied to next year were a pretty good distance away. I was suddenly conscious of how many guys there were in this school. In fact, Aki hadn't even looked for Dei and I during gym and she walked in with Neji toward the end of class. He hugged her as well. My thoughts were cut short as Aki placed her tray next to mine and slid into the seat beside me.

"Is it too much to ask that they feed us actual food? I feel like I need to eat this before it eats me." she said, scowling at her food and poking her meatloaf with a fork.

"Stop your bitching, woman," Shidonii scolded, as she and Deidara sat down as well, "I keep telling you to bring your own."

"That's too much effort in the morning." The conversation soon turned to Dei's and Shidonii's art projects and Aki turned toward me. "Are you angry with me?" she whispered so that only I could hear. I grabbed her hand underneath the table and squeezed it gently.

"Yes. Very much so." I whispered back. "I don't like seeing you hug an ex like that. What did he want?"

"To apologize, and to talk. He wants me to go to dinner with him on Saturday to talk. As friends." I chuckled.

"What'd he do when you told him no?" She stayed silent. "Aki, you did tell him no..."

"I told him I'd go.." she said so quietly that even I barely heard her.

"You did _what_?!" The conversation at the table stopped as Shidonii jumped and they turned their attention to us.

"I don't see the harm in going just to talk."

"You don't see the harm." I laughed, putting my face in my hand. "Good God Aki." I couldn't take talking about it anymore, and I stood up, stalking out of the cafeteria.

~Aki's POV~

"No offense Aki, but I'm pretty pissed off about this too yeah." Deidara said. We were both sitting on the beanbags downstairs, attempting to do homework. Though our conversation had quickly turned to the events of lunch.

"I know you are. But you guys can't suffocate me. This is a decision I made, and it's only dinner. It's not like I'm going to date him again or anything."

"I don't think that's Sasori's problem with it un. He's not an overly jealous type. I know he wouldn't care if you went and had dinner with a guy friend yeah. His problem is that it's Neji un. You know, the guy that tried to force himself on you?"

"I know. But I have to believe that his apology is true."

"You think too well of others, Aki. You'd think you would've learned by now yeah. Speaking of that...have you told Sasori yet? I know you told him you'd tell him before everything had happened un."

"Yeah, we discussed it. Kind of." I replied, recalling the events from the day I was released from the hospital.

_I sat on the swing as Sasori slowly pushed it from behind. "You have no idea how scared I was. Seeing you drop to the ground like that, and seeing the wound. What have you gotten into that someone would do this to you?" I sighed, wondering where to begin._

_ "I ended up in a gang. I didn't even realize that's what I was getting myself into. I was kind of...tricked into it. Deidara used to belong to the same one. They're the ones that caused his accident too. I did promise I would tell you everything, it's just...really complicated." I fought with myself of where to begin. Of how to tell him the things I had done, how he was in danger by just being with me, and how...My thoughts stopped short as Sasori grabbed the chains to the swing, pulling it to a stop and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He turned my head toward his and kissed me gently._

_ "You don't need to tell me. That information is enough for right now. There's nothing you can tell me that will make me love you less. All I need to know is that it's in the past and that you're mine."_

_'If only you knew...' _I thought.

"Just give him some time to cool off yeah. He'll come talk to you I'm sure." He looked up at the clock. "Shidonii should be here soon yeah. She's the one you need to worry about un. She's probably going to kill you now that she knows." I stood up and grabbed my jacket, and pulled on my shoes. "Where are you going un?"

"Out for a run."

"But it's dark yeah. And it's supposed to rain." I ignored him and popped my headphones into my ears, taking off at a steady pace. I could feel the familiar tug of depression enter my body once again. The only one I discussed it with was Tsunade, but I was still suffering from bouts of it. I fought with my mind on a daily basis trying desperately to keep the feeling away. I just needed to get out and stop thinking. I drowned out all my thoughts with my music as the rain poured down, mixing with my tears.

I pulled out my phone to see that two hours had passed. I was surprised, it had only seemed like minutes. I also had nine missed calls between Shidonii, Dei and Sasori. There was also a text from Sasori and I quickly opened it. _'Where r u? Deidara said you left hours ago. We're worried. I'm sorry about earlier, I'm at the house and I want to talk.' _I smiled to myself, relieved that he was calmed down. I turned back toward home as there was a rustling in the bushes. I stopped where I was and took a defensive stance. Had the ANBU come so quickly? I felt my pulse quicken and screamed as a mass of black and white fur launched itself at me. I giggled as the large husky licked my face and I sat up, wrapping my arms around it's neck. "Hi puppy. What are you doing out here?" I rubbed his neck and searched for a collar, finding none. "Don't you have a home? That's okay, for a while I didn't have one either. But now I do, and it's great. How about I share it with you now?" I laughed again as he licked my face once more. "I'll take that as a yes." I stood up and continued my way to the house, the dog walking next to me. Sasori was sitting on the front porch as I walked up. He quickly stood as he saw me.

"Thank goodness. We worried something had happened. You're soaked." He said, his face etched with concern. "You'll catch a cold this way." He took off his coat and wrapped it around me before pulling me to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "you can do whatever you want. It's not my place to tell you what's right and wrong. I'm just worried."

"I know you are. But I can take care of myself, and you're the only guy I want too, so don't worry about that either." I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me, as the dog by my side barked. Sasori looked down in surprise.

"Where did he come from?" He knelt down to the pet the dog.

"He tackled me while I was on my way home, and he followed me back. I thought I'd keep him."

"You think your parents will be okay with it?" There it was again, my parents. Two words I still had to get used to.

"Yeah, they were already talking to me about getting a pet. Tsunade told them it'd be good for me. I'm supposed to get one that's trained as an emotional support animal, but I'm sure they won't mind that I found my own." I smiled, and walked into the house, Sasori and the dog trailing behind me. "Hey Dei, I got a dog for when I rip your limbs off in the mornings!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Pretty please review, I actually worked pretty hard on this chapter, and I really do like to hear what you guys think. I'm also going to be starting two more stories on the side. One will be about the time Aki spent in the ANBU so it'll answer any questions you guys have from this story about that. The other will be a Rock Lee/Gaara spin off from this story. Because they're just so frickin cute. I may also consider a story from Sasuke's POV and a Naruto/Hinata/Kiba one if anyone is interested. **

**Author Fact: I've recently become obsessed with Korean dramas. I'm all caught up with To the Beautiful You which is based off the manga Hana Kimi. It's really good, I highly recommend it.  
**

**Read question: Alright, I have a question for all of you. More like a request really. I want all of you to suggest a name for the lovely puppy I've added to this story! So submit your name in a review and we'll choose one by this weekend!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"What! You got a puppy!" I shrieked hearing Aki's voice call from upstairs. I spirited up from the basement and slid in front of the wet dog, who shook off its wet fur when I arrived. "It's so cute Aki!" I squealed leaning down and rubbing behind his ear, or what I assumed to be a he.

"Yeah, he trampled me when I took off for a run."

"Speaking of which..." I stood up, and placed my hands on my hips. Deidara was now with the three of us in the door way. "Why, in god's green earth, are you going to dinner with pretty boy!" I screamed.

"Pretty boy?" Sasori raised a brow.

"Inside joke." I replied. I looked to Aki. "Spill it out, bitch." I growled.

"He wanted to be friends again." She calmly replied, raising her hands up. "I thought I should give him a chance."

"I won't stop you... But I know this will end badly, and when it does, I'll be here." I crossed my arms with a scowl. "Not only that, but Sasori and Deidara too. Just because we're all pissed off at you now, doesn't mean we stopped loving you." I smiled and went to hug her, though she was still wet.

"Yeah, I know." She stepped back, petting the dog herself. "But it sounds like you're all just waiting for me to fuck up." She grinned.

"In all reality, we kinda are, yeah." Deidara joked.

"Oh thanks Dei." Aki laughed.

"Now then," I yawn. "I am tired." I walked over to Deidara and hugged him. "Also, too lazy to drive home. So, I'm staying the night. Are you doing the same Sasori?" I inquired.

"I'm not going out in that weather."

"Well then, let's go to bed Deidara!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand attempting to lead him upstairs. He stood still, causing me to fall down, and then him. "Well thanks." I giggled.

"Are you sure un?" He blushed. "We been together for barely a week, yeah."

"It's nothing serious, Deidara. You two are just sleeping, Shidonii knows if there's anything more I'd skin you alive." Aki smirked.

"It's sad that Shidonii's more eager that you, Deidara." Sasori commented.

"Oh, let's just go before they tease you more." I stood and offered him a hand, which he took and stood as well. We climbed the stairs, hand in hand until we reached his room. I flopped down onto the bed and sighed in content. He slid by me and pulled his covers over the both of us.

"I so happy to finally be here. Barely a year ago I was hopelessly in love with Sasuke with you bullying me everyday. I'm glad to be past that." I turned to the wall, and I heard him shift as well. I could feel his low breathing gently blowing my loose hair, which would be a huge mess in the morning... He wrapped shaky arms around my waist and held me close.

"I am too, yeah. But I'm glad to be over Yuki." The girl he had loved so much... " You're the one I like now, yeah." He snuggled his head into my hair, inhaling deeply.

"What you don't love me?" I asked, moving my head to look at him.

"It's too early to tell un." He chuckled. "But I do know I like you, enough that I was willing to move on un." I gave a small smile and turned back to the wall.

"Goodnight, Deidara."

"Night Shidonii, yeah." I bid the night farewell as I closed my eyes and let the sweet release of sleep comfort my aching body.

Deidara's P.O.V.

I woke to the sweet smell of apples and caramel. It was Shidonii's hair, which had turned from beautiful curls to a mess of tangles. I sighed and pulled her closer. She unconsciously snuggled deeper into my chest. I wish we could stay like this forever but sadly...

"Go get 'em Twilight!" I heard Aki yelled. A mass of black and white fur crashed on top of me and licked my face.

"Get off of me un..." I grumbled sitting up. I pet the dog as he trotted off the bed to go lay by Aki's feet. Shidonii mumbled something incoherent from the loss of warmth. I was suddenly pulled back down with a lock of hair.

"I'm cold, keep me warm Deidara..." Shidonii yawned, holding me in a hug.

"We have school, yeah. Wake up." I nudged her. She fluttered her eyes open and glared at me.

"Bitch please..." She groaned sitting up. Aki still stood in the door way, laughing at Shidonii's appearance.

"Come on Shidonii, let's go get you dressed." Aki walked over and grabbed Shidonii's arm, leading her out of the room. Shidonii was never a morning person.

I stood, walked over and closed the door after them. I changed and stepped out to see Aki and Sasori wrestling with Shidonii's hair.

"How the fuck do you manage this thing Shidonii!" Aki yelled as the tried running a brush through the bottom, but was stopped.

"I have no idea, really." She remained unfazed as the pair contentiously tore though her hair.

"Deidara, could you help us?" Sasori asked. I had just finished putting up my own hair, so I went over to tackle the job.

"Maybe you should cut it a bit, Shidonii." Aki commented. "It's probably a fire hazard."

"Not a snow ball's chance in hell!" We were close to done now.

"Well at least thin it out!" Aki claimed. "There, we're done!" I looked to her hair. It was puffing out almost a foot.

"Braid it for me?" She pleaded.

"Or I could cut it." she smirked.

"I said no."

"I don't listen." Aki's smirked widened as she pulled a pair of scissors out or her backpack.

"Aki! No!" Shidonii screamed as she took off running.

"Get back here!" Aki chased her down the stairs, trying to grab her. Sasori ran after the both of them.

"Don't run with fuckin scissors! Are you crazy?!"

Twenty minutes later a pouting Aki and the rest of us were on our way to school, the four of us crammed into my car.

"Tell me again why we didn't take my sexy car?" Aki sighed.

"Because you're blind now, yeah." I reminded her.

"It's only one eyes! And how else am I to learn?" She poised.

"You'll be fine. For now though, you get to be crippled with me." Shidonii grinned.

"You really are odd, Shidonii..." Sasori sighed.

"Damn straight." I chuckled at her bold reply. She was something different, that's for sure.

We all stepped out of the car and onto the school grounds. Because of the epidemic with Shidonii's hair, we just barely made it. Shidonii headed to English with Sasori, and me and Deidara went to Algebra.

I paid no mind as the teacher dragged on and on about liner equations. I was shrouded with what Sasori told me last night. We would both be gone next year, leaving Aki to the advances of Neji, and Shidonii to Sasuke's. What could we do to stop them. Sure, Aki is now confident enough to handle herself, but Shidonii? Sasuke could dominate her, just as he did before. I didn't believe one word of his transformation, but I would deal with it, for my sister and girlfriend.

* * *

M kay, this chapter is short, because I'm tired, lazy and have to give it to my brother soon. But BwsAnti-Thesis will give you a much better one after her long weekend, or maybe even tonight! Well, ja ne to those of you who know what that means.

**Bwsantithesis: Hey guys, yeah this is a really short chapter, with not a lot happening, you'll get more maybe tonight but tomorrow for sure. I had a really long past two days helping with and being a part of my best friends wedding. So I'm dead exhausted right now. And my feet hurt horribly from being in heels all day long. On another note thank you to both our reviewers, ****Jojo507 ****and ShadowBloodNinja. The name for the dog came from Shadow since she was the only one with a suggestion. Annyywayy you guys may hear from me yet tonight, so enjoy this chapter and hope that I have the energy to get the next one done like...now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, here's my chapter. Sorry you guys didn't get it last night. Just as a note, I don't hate Neji or even dislike him. It's just how he fell into this story =] It actually came from a one shot Shidonii wrote about Aki a while ago.**

* * *

~Aki's POV~

I gripped my pencil tighter as what seemed like the hundredth piece of paper hit me in the back of the head, causing me to whip around in my chair. "What the _fuck_ do you want?!" I screamed at the blonde sitting in the beanbag chair next to me.

"I'm bored un."

"Go be bored elsewhere. I want to finish this homework before the game. I'd like to see my boyfriend play at least once his last year." I snapped. It was Friday night and I was trying desperatly to get my work done. Our parents weren't too strict about a lot of things, or at least things that they knew went on, but one thing they expected was that work was done before going out.

"Deidara, don't bug her. Maybe you could work on your art project." Shidonii mumbled from the floor, not even bothering to look up from her book.

"I've seen his drawings. He sucks." I laughed.

"Hey un! I'm just bad at drawing. I prefer when we work with the clay yeah."

"You're such a girl." I was suddenly hoisted up into the air and over Dei's shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I'm a girl huh?" He started toward the steps and I looked back at Shidonii.

"Shidonii, control your man!"

"Yeah, sounds great." she muttered. Ugh, she was way too into that book. Deidara's smirk grew and he walked upstairs and out the back, walking over to the pool. "No. No, don't you dare." I pleaded. He only laughed as he launched me into the pool. When I surfaced from the cold water, gasping, I looked over to find Deidara gone. I pulled myself back onto the deck and ran down the stairs in soaking clothes. I slipped on the last step, falling on my butt. I glared at Deidara and Shidonii looked up, surprised. "What happened to you?" she asked, causing Dei to fall out of his chair in laughter.

~Sasori's POV~

I walked into the apartment, Aki and the others following me. Aki's shirt was soaked and she was glaring at Deidara.

"I said this time it was an accident un." He put his hands up in defense

"Accident my ass. You don't accidentally shake up a soda and then hand it to someone." Shidonii giggled and Aki rolled her eyes at her.

"Why are you all in my house again?" I mumbled.

"Because you're the only one that lives alone and Deidara's parents don't work tonight, so we're all going to stay here!" Shidonii smiled at me. "Pretty please?"

"Fine." I sighed. "But you're sleeping on the floor out here."

"Sleep with your eyes open, Deidara! Consider this a prank war now." Aki yelled at him, as I pulled her into my room.

"Leave him be," I mumbled, nuzzling my face in her hair, "I'm tired. I want to go to bed." She laughed, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You were really great tonight. I'm glad I finally got to see you play." She said, sitting down on the bed. I walked into the bathroom, changing out my uniform. When I came back into the room, Aki was pulling one of my shirts over her head. She looked up and grinned at me. "Mine was wet. So I borrowed one of yours." I grinned back and quickly pushed her back on the bed, climbing on top of her and pinning her hands with mine. I dipped my head down so that my lips met hers, but instead of kissing back she let out a small whimper. I quickly pulled away to see her eyes wide not in surprise or excitement, but fear. Realizing what I'd done I stood up, and sat down next to her instead. I shakily reached out and pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry, Aki. I wasn't thinking." I apologized. She curled into my lap and gripped the front of my shirt. I looked down at her as reality hit me. She hadn't changed as much as we thought. She had more confidence, but her fears and past were still present, and they still had an effect on her. Despite the front she put up she was still our same Aki. Part of me felt thrilled about that. It meant she still needed me to help and protect her from those fears. _'But if something happens again, would she be able to say no?'_ I laid down on the bed and pulled her closer to me, tightening my arms around her. "Aki, please don't go tomorrow. Please stay here, and don't go to see him." I whispered, brushing the hair from her face. I sighed, seeing she was already asleep. At least she obviously felt safe with me.

~Aki's POV~

I awoke feeling way too hot for the morning. I opened my eyes to see Sasori wrapped around me. I smiled until I recalled last nights events. I cursed myself for reacting the way I did. This was Sasori, not Neji. He wouldn't do the same, would he? I shook the thoughts out of my head and grinned as I realized everyone was still asleep. I wiggled out of Sasori's grip and climbed out of bed, grabbing my iPod. I quietly opened the bedroom door so not to wake him and creeped out into the living room. Deidara was sleeping on the floor on his stomach, and Shidonii was sleeping soundly on the couch. Smirking, I tiptoed over to Dei and stuck my headphones in his ears. Making sure the volume was up all the way, I pressed play as a heavy metal song blared over the headphones. He screamed and jumped awake, causing Shidonii to bolt upright as well, and Sasori to come running out.

"What the fuck un?!"

"Payback's a bitch." I said, smiling at him.

OOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOO

"I still think this is a bad idea, Aki. I have a bad feeling about it." Sasori said to me as I got ready for tonight.

"He only wants to talk to me. It's only as friends." I sighed, turning to him. "I love you. You know that. I'm not going to do anything."

"I know. I trust you, it's him I don't trust." We had this conversation at least ten times today, and neither Sasori and I were backing down about our feelings of it.

"Are you going to hang out with Shidonii and Dei over at the house or stay here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I think I'm just staying in tonight. I have homework to catch up on." There was a car horn outside and I smiled at him.

"That'll be Neji. Don't worry, everything will be fine." I leaned up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Better be." he muttered in reply. I laughed as I walked out the door and climbed into Neji's car. As soon as we were on our way I looked over to him.

"I don't forgive you, I never will. You're lucky I'm humoring you. We talk, we leave, we never speak to each other again, got it?"

"That's fine. I only wanted to talk and make myself clear tonight." I nodded as Neji pulled into the park. Confused, I looked at him again.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned.

"It's a surprise." He smiled at me before getting out. I cautiously stepped out as well and followed Neji through the park. When he came to a stop, we weren't alone. Sakura, Ino, and a couple of other kids from school stood around as well. I took a step back as Sakura strode forward.

"We've had enough of you. You drug Sasori and Deidara down to your level, and now Sasuke has taken your side as well. I don't know where this new confidence and backbone came from for you, but I plan to crush it." She smirked at me as slammed a raw egg on top of my head. I gasped, feeling the egg run down my face. Before I knew it I was covered in egg and flour.

"You know Sakura, she looks pretty messy. Maybe we should clean her up a bit." Ino smirked. I struggled against them, looking desperately around for help. I spotted Gaara walking near by. He looked at me in shock and horror. He looked over to Sakura then and gave me a sad smile before lowering his head and kept walking. In my distraction I was overpowered by all of them and pushed into the creek. Sakura looked down at me and smiled.

"The high school balanced is restored. Welcome back to the bottom of the food chain." She stormed away, the others following her as I shakily climbed out of the creek. It was dark and cold, causing me to shiver. I couldn't believe how Gaara had just walked away, he was obviously afraid of Sakura and her friends as well. I could I even think of dragging him into my problems. That thought made up my mind. I wouldn't drag anyone into this, I wouldn't tell anyone about it. In fact, it'd probably be better if I just kept my mouth shut from now on and not say anything to anyone. I took a step toward home before being slammed into a tree. A hand covered my mouth as Neji leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You are such a bitch. Sakura put you in your place tonight, but I'm not done. You made me the laughing stock two years ago, and now I'm finishing what I started, and you won't make a sound, understand?"

~Deidara's POV~

I smiled to myself as I made dinner for Shidonii and I. Nothing could ruin this night. I heard the door slam, looking up to see who it was I gasped. Aki stood in front of me and I gaped in shock at her appearance. Her clothes were ripped and dripping wet. She had dried egg in her and she was shivering badly.

"Aki what happened!?" I ran over to her, and she wrapped her arms around me, clinging to me as tears ran down her face. At the sound of my yell, Shidonii ran up the steps and put her hand to her mouth in shock, seeing the scene. "Call Sasori and Sasuke." I mouthed over Aki's shoulder. I pushed Aki back from me, and held her by her shoulders at arms length. "Tell me what happened yeah." All I got in response was a shake of the head. I led her over to a bar stool at the island and sat her down. I pulled a towel out of the linen closet and wrapped it around her. "Do you want some hot chocolate un?" I asked. Once again, I got silence in response. "Damnit Aki, aren't you going to talk to me at all un?!" In my frustration she shook her head.


	14. Chapter 14

"No... No! This is exactly like before!" I exclaimed, pulling out my phone. I texted Sasori and Sasuke and slipped it back into my pocket. I moved to hug Aki as Deidara let go. "This can't be..."

"Shidonii, what's wrong with her un!" He yelled.

"It had to be Neji... Damn it Aki I told you...!" I slammed my fist onto the counter next to me, causing Deidara to jump. "I'm going to destroy him!" I seethed. "Please Aki, tell us what happened." I asked more calmly. She looked onto my eyes, and I held her gaze.

"Neji.. He.." She started, but choked out in a sob. I pulled her close once more and tried to get her to speak again.

"I'm here for you, just like I promised. I won't let you go through this alone..." I brushed her hair with my finger. It was a knotted mess clumped together with eggs and flour. I knew that wasn't it, this had happened to us more than once. There was more to it than that. "Deidara, get me a brush and a spray bottle of water." I asked.

"Shidonii, now is no time to-"

"It will help calm her down. Plus we need to clean her up." He nodded and went to gather the necessary items. Sasori came into the house no too long after. I called him into the kitchen, and he gaped at his girlfriend.

"Who did this to her?" He asked. I moved so he could hold her. Her breathing had become a bit more stable, but she still couldn't talk.

"There's no doubt in my mind it was Neji." I replied. "He will be dead by this time tomorrow." I make no empty threats. I fully intend to kill, or at least maim him.

"Here, Shidonii." Deidara placed the two objects in my hand, and I sat behind Aki. "Sasori, get a warm wash cloth and start to clean off her face too." He nodded and opened the drawer by the sink. I heard the faucet run as I gently sprayed her hair with the water, I pulled her hair together and pulled at the bottom. Bits of flour fell to the ground, and dried up egg whites washed out. In a matter of minutes her hair was clean, and Sasori had gotten her face.

"I'll change her as well." Aki was in too much of a shock to do much for herself. She would catch a cold in her clothing. With the help of Deidara and Sasori, we got Aki up the stairs and in her room. "I think she needs to stay with me tonight." I heard the door open and close, indicating Sasuke was here. Deidara called him up, and he gasped at the sight of Aki. Deidara explained to him what happened.

"Could you please leave for a bit? I need to get her into some dry clothing." The three boys nodded and left the room. Sasori lingered looking back to me with a scowl. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her." I gave him what I could muster of a small smile. He sighed, but closed the door after himself. I walked over to her closet, and pulled out something clean, and comfortable. Though not her style, its all I could find. A pair of short shorts and a tank top. I walked back over to her and gently pulled her shirt from her head. I gasped when I saw her chest. Just below her bra, I could see the tell tale mark of bruises. I quickly pulled the tank top over her, not wanting to see that. I shivered knowing her legs, more than likely her thighs would be worse.

I pulled off her pants, and caught a glimpse of her thighs right before I quickly put the shorts on her.

"Aki, I promise I will kill him, fucking fifty times over..." I growled, clenching my fist. She whimpered, hearing his name. She was barely awake, and struggling at that. "Don't worry, It's over. Neji can't get you, not while I'm here." I brushed the hair from her face, and called them back in. "Sasuke, could you drive us home? I don't want to leave Aki here." He nodded, and picked her up, carrying her down the stairs.

"Why can't she stay here un?" Deidara asked.

"Or with me?" Sasori added.

"Do you two realize what happened?" I raised my voice slightly. "She was raped!" I screamed. "I have no way of knowing what her reaction will be towards you two, or any other guy. And I don't want to risk the chance of her being afraid of you." Deidara looked down, and Sasori looked at Aki. She had fallen into a restless sleep, shaking her head, whimpering. Her face was twisted with pain as well.

"Just... I can't believe I let this happen to her..." He shoved his face into his palms.

"Don't think for a second that you're the only one. We should have never left her alone with him." I looked to my best friend. "Come on, Sasuke." We walked to his car. I got in the back seat with her. We sat in silence as we arrived in our neighborhood. "Tell your father what happened," I spoke up as he helped me get her out of the car. "It will make him think twice about Aki, and Neji as well." I spat his name.

"Do you plan to go to school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Only to kill Neji. Otherwise, I would stay here with her. I'll drop her off at Tsunade's in the morning." I waved him good bye as I brought her inside. My father got one look at her, and scowled, knowing what happened somehow.

"She can stay, right?"

"There was no need to ask." I carried her upstairs into my room, placing her on my bed and covered her with my blanket as she began to shiver. She suddenly woke with a glass shattering scream. I covered my ears and went to her.

"Aki! Stop! It's over! I won't let him hurt you! Never again I promise!" I clasped my arms around her waist and held her close. We both cried, together. I had failed to be there for her... The tears flew silently from me as I tried to stop her sobbing. By the end of the hour, her tears had not yet dried, but she once more fell asleep.

I fell asleep in the early hour of the morning, my rage at Neji keeping me up. He would pay. Sunday night wasn't any different as I helped Aki struggle with her returned night terrors.

On Monday morning I awoke to the sound of Aki yelling, she was still sleeping, and I shook her awake. She jolted up in a cold sweat.

"Aki, are you okay?" I yawned. She shook her head no, still not speaking.

"I'm going to take you to see Tsunade, okay? She needs to help you through this." She shook her head no again. "Well I'm not leaving you here alone, and I assume you don't want to be with Deidara or Sasori?" She looked at me, her eyes asking why I won't stay with her.

"I have business with Neji." She cringed at his name. "Get dressed, and I'll take you." I spoke in a softer tone. We both stood and I surveyed black skinny jeans and a purple shirt I stole from Deidara. In fifteen minutes I had jacked Sasuke's car, and was driving her there. Time seemed to fly, because I was now waving her off, with Tsunade by her side. School started in ten minutes, just enough time for me to get there in time. Lunch would be his demise.

I arrived there, with a glare from Sasuke. "Thanks for asking..." He grumbled.

"It was for Aki. I left her with Tsunade. I thought it would be best to keep her there with her, Neji won't be able to find her then." The bell rang, and I walked off to English with Sasori at my side, both of us deep in thought. English flew by as I tried to get lost in my book, but my thoughts kept floating to Aki. Social Studies wasn't the same, and all of Geometry I thought of her. By the time Lunch had come, I was a gun ready to be shot. I scanned the lunch room, finding who I was looking for. He smiled upon my arrival.

"Shidonii!" He smiled. "How nice to see you. Can I help you?" I growled at this. He had the balls to talk to me like that after what he did last night? He obviously did not know who he was messing with.

"You lying... Cheap bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed over the roar of the lunch room, catching everyone's attention.

"I finished what I started, Shidonii. Aki had it coming."

"Oh she's not the one who had it coming!" I yelled. "Just wait and see what I have in store for you!" I raised my fist and swung forward, but he caught it. He smirked, and punched me in the gut. I fell to my knees, holding my stomach. I growled and swung my cast at his legs, causing him to fall as well. I used my left fist once more, to hit him in the nose, breaking it. Blood gushed from it but it didn't stop him. He grunted and slammed my face into the ground. My forehead hit first, and the last thing I saw was someone towering over me. The black dots then claimed my vision, and I soon found myself to be lost in unconscious...

* * *

**This chapter is rather dark for me... Well, any who, BwsAnti-Thesis changed her name to GreyEyes1992.**

**Grey: Yes, yes. I have changed my name. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, once again to Blood and Jojo (sorry it didn't turn out the way you hoped). As a side note my daughter turned a year old today! :D Hurray!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aren't you people lucky? Three updates in a row. =] I've also come to the conclusion that Deidara's parents are horrible parents XD  
**

* * *

~Sasori's POV~

I walked into the waiting room of Tsunade's office, waiting for her to finish talking with Aki. I had received a call only a little while ago asking me to come pick her up. Minutes later Tsunade opened the door of her office and strode out.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked, "That I'm the one picking her up?"

"It's fine. We discussed things, more or less, and she feels safe with you. It's not as Shidonii feared." I breathed a sigh of relief. The thought of my own girlfriend fearing me killed me inside, and I felt a pang of hurt as I recalled the look of fear on her face just nights before.

"So she's talking again?" I asked, hopeful. Tsunade looked at me sadly and shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not. It's partly because she's in a state of shock, but I believe more so that she's convinced herself that talking to anyone about what happened is a bad thing for her. And I suppose there's a possibility that she believes talking to anyone at all will cause problems as well."

"What can I do to help her?"  
"Be there with her. Don't leave her alone. Aki may have seemed stronger to all of you, but she's still been struggling with her depression. Right now, she's afraid as well. Leaving her alone may frighten her even more and that won't help her. Keep in mind that she's still the Aki you know. Make her go through with daily activities, and talk to her as you always would. Babying her in any way at all is going to have reverse effects, you don't want her to become comfortable with how she's acting. And if you catch her trying to hurt herself stop her and call me straight away."

"Do you think she would?" I asked, my concern obvious.

"No," she replied, "I think she's gotten over that bump in the road, but you never know what could resurface." I nodded my acknowledgment, and Tsunade called Aki out of the room. I smiled as I took her hand, leading her to my car. We drove back to the house in silence, but as I pulled up I turned to her. I reached over to brush hair out of her face, but quickly pulled my hand away as I saw her cringe. Realizing what she'd done she gave me an apologetic look.

"No, don't be sorry. I knew things would be different. And this is my fault. Aki, I'm sorry. I told you I had a bad feeling but I let you go anyway." I could feel the tears sting my eyes as they ran down my cheeks. "I should have at least offered to go with you. I should be protecting you and instead I let this happen." I watched as she rose a shaky hand, brushing the tears from my cheeks. I grabbed her hand and held it there. "This is a start." I said, smiling. "We'll take this one day at a time, and I'm not going anywhere." I got out of the car and opened her door for her and we walked into the house. I briefed Aki and Dei's parents on what all had happened and what Tsunade and I had discussed before walking downstairs. As we reached the bottom step I raised my eyebrows in question at the scene in front of me. Shidonii sat on a beanbag chair, holding an icepack to her head, and Deidara sat next to her, fuming.

"What are you two doing home this early?" I inquired.

"Shidonii tried to beat the shit out of Neji un. Instead she was knocked unconscious and both of them are suspended yeah." Shidonii looked up at Aki.

"Oh no," she said, "don't you dare blame yourself for this, Aki Uchiha. This was my decision and I wasn't letting him off the hook. It's not your fault my plan backfired." I chuckled and turned to Aki.

"I think it's best if you stay here at home during the week, you can stay with me on the weekends okay, and I'll be over here every night. For now, I need to take Shidonii home to rest, and I've got football practice, but Dei will be with you." I smiled, squeezing her hand as she nodded. "Dei, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, un." We walked up the stairs to the kitchen and I told him all Tsunade had told me.

"Don't leave her side."

"I wasn't planning on it to begin with, yeah."

~Deidara's POV~

I bolted from the bathroom when I heard the crash in Aki's room. Everything on her desk had been swiped to the floor in anger and she sat in the center of the room, hugging her knees, her open phone dangling from her hand. I ran forward and knelt beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and taking the phone from her. She clung to my shirt and I had a brief thought of how pissed Sasori would be when he knew Aki let me touch her but not him. In fact, for the past few hours my sister had been following me around like a lost puppy, clinging to the back of my shirt. I glanced at the phone screen to see what had caused her outburst and saw a message from a number I quickly recognized as Sakuras. It consisted of calling Aki a coward for not showing up at school and forcing Shidonii to do her dirty work, and described the things that she'd do to her when she did return to school. I scowled and forwarded the message to Sasori and Sasuke before shutting the phone and slipping it into my pocket. They'd take care of Sakura in the morning I was sure.

"No more phone, okay? I'm keeping it for now un." I pulled her into a hug and she sighed in contentment. "You know, I always wanted a little sister I could comfort and protect un. I had no idea you'd be this much trouble though yeah." I smiled at her. She blinked at me, frowning. "No you're not actually that much trouble un. I was kidding." It was funny and sad at the same time that all of us could already communicate with Aki without her talking, but I missed her smart comments, and I knew Sasori was going nuts missing more than that. "You know," I continued, looking down at her, "you need to get better soon yeah. I know you're hurting, but your hurting is hurting Sasori and the rest of us un. Take your time to get better, just not too long yeah."

She followed me to my room and I pulled the covers back from my bed. "You sleep here un. I'll sleep on the floor, ok? I'm not going anywhere un. I'll be right here." She climbed into the bed as I made a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows on the floor.

The night was a rough mixture of sleeping and calming Aki down as she screamed. Shidonii hadn't been kidding about the night terrors. _'If this keeps up,' _I thought, holding Aki after her latest nightmare, _'all of us will have to switch off spending nights with her.'_ The morning came far too quickly, and I got around for school, letting Aki sleep. As I was about to leave I shook her awake. "I'm going to school un. Shidonii is here and she's going to stay with you while I'm gone yeah. You can stay home today, but tomorrow you're going too un." I turned around and Aki grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me back down. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh hell yeah!" I screamed. "We get to have a party!" Aki gave me a small small as I walked into her room.

"I wish you would talk..." I sighed. "It feels like I'm talking to myself!" I exclaimed. She gave me an odd look.

"I know I talk to myself already." She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, so you want to know how my encounter with Neji went?" She eyed the red bump sticking out on my forehead. "Well then... As I told you before, I did it all of my own accord." I sat down on her bed and patted a spot next to me. "So don't think about blaming yourself." She scowled and sat down next to me.

"At lunch, the first thing I decided to do was pay the bastard a visit..." I explained the story to Aki, who nodded, scowled and had silent chuckles throughout the discussion. "So what do we do now?" Aki shrugged while I sighed.

"We'll, let's see.. I'm too lazy to go down stairs and play video games, and I can't annoy Deidara or Sasori, because they have school... Well then, Aki. Any bright Ideas?" I laid back on the bed, looking to her back. She did the same, not replying.

"How about... I got nothing." I pushed off the bed and onto the floor. "Oh, I see. It's nap time, huh? Fine, I'll go sleep in Deidara's bed." I rose from the floor and stuck my tongue out at her, walking across the hall into Deidara's room. I flopped onto his bed and pulled the red blanket to my chin, curling to my side.

"Ahh, this suspension was a blessing is disguise..." I sighed in content snuggling deeper into the bed. "No school for a week... Ugg but I'll be bored as hell all by myself..." I fell asleep without much thought to it.

I woke to the sounds of crashing. I groggily sat up, holding my head. Then, remembering I left Aki alone I hastily stood up and stumbled to the door, dashing to her room. I shoved open the door to find she was only having a nightmare. A scream shook her body, causing me to jolt fully awake. I sprinted to her and shook her awake. She sat up, knocking me in the head. She hit my bump, and I fell to the floor with thud, and a really loud "OUCH!"

She gave me an apologetic look, but I shook my head from the ground. "It's not your fault, don't worry." I smiled standing up. "I shouldn't have left your side." I added. "So, what do we do now?"

Deidara's POV

School was boring without the girls. No Shidonii to cuddle, and no Aki to tease. I wondered how I ever got through without them. Then again, they've been part of my life since I moved here...

It was third period, PE, so I had it with Sasuke and Sasori. I walked into the gym and placed my bag down, looking for the guys gym instructor. He didn't seem to be present so I assumed it was a free day, I went over to Sasori, who was talking to Gaara and Lee.

"Is that really what happened to Aki? I always knew Neji was cruel, but this..." Lee trailed.

"He's gone past the line yeah. You saw what Shidonii did to him?" The two nodded. "He has more than that coming to him un." I growled.

"It's destroyed her... She has nightmares, and won't speak to any of us." I watched Garra look to the ground. "Shidonii's with her now, but she'll be here tomorrow. I just wish I could have been there to help her. Leaving her alone like that? I should've trusted my instinct and gone with her." Sasori sighed.

"Sasori... Deidara..." Gaara started. He was now facing us, and his eyes held the guiltiest look I'd ever seen. "I'm sorry..."

"There's no need to apologize yeah." I told him with a small smile.

"You had no control over it, we're the ones to blame." Sasori added.

"No, that's not it... I saw her with Neji that night..." As soon as the words left his mouth, I reacted. My fist connected with his cheek, and he flew down to the floor, skidding a few feet away. Lee got to him before Sasori or I could do any more damage to him.

"I deserved that..." He slowly sat up, holding his swelling cheek. Lee crouched by him, glaring at me. "I just didn't know what to do... Before Shidonii moved here, or Aki and him got together, Neji made my life a living hell." Something clicked inside me then. I calmed down, and realized just what I did. The same seemed to happen to Sasori as well, and the fists he still had raised slowly fell to his side. "Seeing him hurting her, I froze up, and did the first thing that came to mind, I ran. It's what I've always done."

"Gaara..." I breathed. I felt horrible for punching him without hearing him out. "I'm so sorry un... I don't know what happened yeah. I just..." I couldn't really explain it to them. How striking before talking had become an instinct embedded in my mind years ago.

"I understand Deidara." Gaara stood up and gave him a hand. "You were mad, there's no need to apologize." He returned my own words, giving me a smile.

"We need to get going Gaara." Lee spoke up, grabbing his arm. "I think Temari wants to speak with you." He pulled him away. Gaara smiled he waved us off. Temari wasn't even here today. He just wanted to get away from us.

"Think we should tell Shidonii?" Sasori poised. I shook my head no.

"Seeing what she did to Neji, I'd hate to see her hurt someone she likes." He nodded. My phone blared out with Misery Business by Paramore, telling me Shidonii was texting me.

"Speak of the devil." Sasori smirked. I pulled out my phone and looked at the message.

'_I'm borrrreeeeddddd...!'_

I quickly texted her back, _'not now, Shidonii. It's still only 3__rd__. I'll call you during lunch." _Seconds later she replied.

_'Okay...:(' _I slid my phone back into my pocket and smiled. At least she missed me.

Shidonii's POV

I was laying on Aki's floor. I felt like her baby sitter now. It wouldn't have been as bad if she would only talk to me. I felt angry that she wouldn't, and also a bit betrayed. I was supposed to be her best friend, so why would she treat me this way? She was finally sleeping soundly though, no nightmares. I pulled out my phone, expecting another text for Dei. I didn't recognize the number of the text on my screen, but I checked it out due to my boredom. I slowly read it with half lidded eyes.

_'Hey Shidonii! Remember me? Konan?'_ My eyes shot open as I continued to read. _'I miss you! I've heard you've changed. Why don't you meet me? I live near now, and I'll be going to Leaf High next week! I'll be at my house! I live at...'_ I quickly read the address and squealed. I stood up, and bolted out of the room. I paused at the door, looking back to Aki. She had a small frown on her face, but she still seemed fast asleep. I hesitated, there was no knowing how she'd feel or what she'd do if I wasn't here when she woke up. Even though I cared about her, however, another part of me didn't want to be around her right now. She no longer seemed like the best friend I knew.

"Bye Aki... I sped out of the room, making my desicion before the guilt could stop me from seeing a lost friend. I decided against stealing Aki's car, because she lived only a block away. Skipping the whole way over, I rang the door bell as a handsome man with orange hair and several piercing's answered the door.

"Hey! I'm Shidonii! It's nice to meet you!" I outstretched my hand, and he shook it.

"I am Nagato, I assume you're here for Konan?" I nodded and stepped inside, seeing my blue haired friend.

"Konan!" I screamed, running past the man and into her arms.

"Shidonii... I'm so happy to see you! But...?" She looked me up and down. "Is that really you? You have changed!" I blushed. When she knew me, I was such an ass. I'm surprised she still loved me.

"Yeah. For the better." I commented. "I like myself way better than ever before." I took the flower from her hair and put it in my own. "But how did you figure out I changed my name?" I added, as the thought came to mind.

"People, you know. News flies fast." She looked past my shoulder to the man, but by the time I turned, he was gone. I shrugged it off.

"So what have you been up to for the past few years?" I inquired, flopping onto the couch.

"Oh, you know. I've changed just as much as you." She smiled, sitting next to me. "I'm so glad to be rid of all those bad actions. We were such horrible people..." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know... I'm just happy with my life now. I have great friends, a great school life..for the most part anyways... and a wonderful boyfriend!"

"You have a boyfriend!" She exclaimed. "You have to tell me all about him!"

"Well, his name is Deidara..."

Aki's POV

I slowly woke up, expecting Shidonii to be close. I stood, going to Deidara's room, looking for her there. I searched the whole house, looking for my best friend but she was nowhere to be found. I really didn't want to chance going out to try and find her, and I felt like I shouldn't be surprised at this. First Gaara, and now Shidonii. This was why I made my decision to remain quiet. Though, if I couldn't trust Shidonii could I still trust Sasori and Deidara? _'I'm not ready to be fully alone just yet.'_ I thought.

* * *

**AHH! I'm so sorry people! When did we last update...? God knows when, right? Well here it is. I've been having writers block, and no inspiration for this story. But, I found it! Don't worry! Yet again, I'm soooooo sorry! Review my chapter, because you have no idea how hard I worked on it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry, it's kind of short. On a brighter note though I finally got a new car and it is amazing.**

* * *

~Sasori's POV~

I followed Deidara into the house, thankful that there weren't anymore practices to keep me from coming here. He raced up the stairs to find Shidonii while I unlaced my shoes. When I made it up the stairs I found him in the hallway, bewildered. "What's up?" I asked.

"Shidonii and Aki aren't up here yeah." he said, "Probably downstairs I guess." I turned around, heading to the basement with Deidara following close behind. I stopped short when we reached the bottom of the steps. Aki sat in a bean bag, wrapped in a blanket and watching a movie, with Shidonii no where to be found. She looked up when she heard me approach and offered a small smile. I smiled back, and looked around some more. "Where's Shidonii?" I asked finally. I received a shrug of the shoulders in reply. I quickly walked to her and grabbed her arms, pulling up her sleeves. She pulled her arms away and glared at me. "I was just checking." I chuckled at her reaction. "I trust you, I just wanted to make sure. Shidonii wasn't supposed to leave you alone." I muttered the last part, pretty angry with Shidonii.

"She's not here un?" Deidara asked, coming up behind me. He dug out his phone and called her, stepping out of the room. I plopped down beside my girlfriend, wrapping my arms around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded her head, focusing on the movie. "Tsunade's afraid your depression might get worse from this." She looked up at me, frowning and shook her head. "Are you su-" My question was cut short as her hand covered my mouth, indicating me to be quiet. I chuckled as she turned back to her movie.

"Well," Deidara started as he reentered the room, "apparently Shidonii is meeting up with an old friend un. So we won't be seeing her at all tonight."

A few hours later Aki was asleep with her head in my lap as Dei and I discussed Shidonii. "It doesn't make any sense to me un. Why would she leave Aki here alone when she was told not to yeah?"

"There could be various reasons," I explained, "we already know she was bored here. But there's a chance she's getting sick of Aki. You and I both know it's not easy dealing with her right now. If an old friend offered to meet up with her that'd be better company for her. For all we know, she may be giving up on Aki. Hopefully that isn't the case, but nothing happened with Aki, so I think it's safe to let it go for now."

oooOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOOOoooo OOOOOoo

I walked down the street with Aki, my hand laced through hers. "The Christmas lights are pretty." I said, smiling down at her. She looked up and smiled back at me, nodding. Two months had flown by and it was already close to Christmas, Aki's favorite holiday. It really seemed to brighten her mood. Things had gotten both better and more difficult lately. She had less and less nightmares, she no longer flinched when I touched her, though she still seemed wary of strangers, and she smiled freely again. Unfortunately she still hadn't said a word, and the daily torments of Sakura didn't help. Sasuke and I had both tried daily to get her to back off, but to no avail. It had come to a point where Deidara, Sasuke, or I walked her to each class, though we couldn't control what happened within the class. Shidonii helped with the classes she shared with her, but not the a great extent. It seemed like she was distancing herself farther away from Aki with each passing day. It seemed like even Deidara didn't see her as often anymore. I quickly cleared the thoughts from my head. Tonight I planned on making sure Aki had fun rather than focusing on those things. I stopped in front of an outdoor ice rink and looked over to her. "Come on, we're going to skate." I smiled, pulling her along behind me.

We skated hand in hand for what seemed like hours, both of us falling multiple times. Aki smiled through the whole thing, and laughed, a sound we hadn't heard for two months. _'One step closer.'_ I thought, as I handed her a mocha and we made our way back to the house.

~Aki's POV~

I sighed as I looked into the bathroom mirror, scissors in hand. If Sasori or Deidara caught me with these they'd freak out, but with Sakura's latest harassment I had to be prepared for anything. I took the chunk of hair covered in gum and cut it out. I'd have to go somewhere and have my hair fixed now. And I just grew it out too. I gathered my backpack from the floor and exited the school, avoiding Sasori and my brothers. I didn't want to have to deal with the onslaught of questions that would come from my hair. I stepped off the curb and mentally cursed myself as I was forced to jump back as a car sped by. I hated only being able to see from one eye, it made even simple tasks a pain. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I hurried through the snow to get my hair cut. Beside it was a little cafe and I quickly ducked into an alley as Shidonii and a blue haired woman came out of it. _'Where have I seen her before...?' _I wondered. The woman looked over her shoulder at me as if reading my thoughts and I gasped. I did know her. Why on earth was Shidonii hanging out with someone like her, and how did they even know each other. Unless Shidonii was against me as well, I suppose that would be why she was avoiding me constantly. But if she didn't realize who she was, then Shidonii could actually be in real danger. I sighed once more at loss for what to do. My hair forgotten I went home and walked downstairs, stopping at the bottom when I heard Deidara and Sasori in the middle of a conversation.

"I don't understand, un. It's like she traded best friends. She hangs out with this girl I haven't even seen every day yeah. You don't think she's..."

"No," Sasori said, "I talked to her. She doesn't have any hard feelings against any of us, and she's not cheating on you Dei, so don't even go there. You know her better than that. This girl just asks her to hang out a lot. I wish we knew who she was though. It confuses me as to why this girl suddenly comes from no where and why she wants to spend every waking moment with Shidonii." I gasped, realizing that it was exactly what I had hoped wasn't happening. I took a deep breath, knowing what I needed to do to help her. It was time to put my own petty fears aside.

"Her name is Konan. She's Pein's girlfriend." I said, stepping into the room.


	18. Chapter 18

~Shidonii's POV~

"...What?" I gasped in shock at what Konan had just told me. "No... That can't be!" I cried.

"It's all true, Shidonii." Konan spoke, looking to the ground. "Aki is part of ANBU, a gang bent on killing Deidara, who he himself was once part of."

"No... NO!" I cried, falling to the ground and holding my head with my hands. Tears flowed down my face. It couldn't be true... Why didn't she tell me? I could have helped her!

"It's okay..." Konan soothed, leaning down and petting my hair. "I guess you just can't trust her anymore..." Konan trailed, looking away.

"I need to see for myself." I decided. I was at Konan and Nagato's house, so Aki would be near. "Let me go alone." I added, rushing out the door as I pulled on my hat. I ran on the ice, not caring if I slipped. In a few long minutes, I was mounting the steps of Deidara's house. I simply walked in like I had done many times before, and trampled down the stairs.

"Aki." I spoke, gaining the three's attention. "I need to speak to you."

"What is it?" She spoke, surprising me.

"Why didn't you tell me? I asked, tears starting to flow down my face. She walked over to me, concern lacing her face.

"Shidonii, what do you mean?"

"You know." I glowered, looking to her through my hair. "About the ANBU." She gasped, looking away. "About how you're part of a group hell bent on killing my boyfriend. Your brother, Aki. Not only that, but the fact that you agreed to have no secrets this year." Tear's slowly slid down my face, as I looked her straight into her eyes. She looked back at me, guilt lining every inch of her face. I turned to Deidara next.

"Don't think I would leave you out. Did you know about this?!" I continued as he looked away, nodding, "And the whole reason the ANBU is after you in the first place is because you left. I thought when you told me about Yuki, that was it. I would have been okay with this, but Konan had to be the one to tell me. Not you."

"Shidonii, don't be like that." Sasori stated, glaring at me.

"Heh, what have I done wrong? Even you could have told me Sasori, but you chose to stay quiet."

"Shidonii, does this mean it's over un?" Deidara inquired, looking to me.

".. Yes." I turned to face away from him. "You know, I thought I loved you." I spoke with a dry chuckle. "I'm glad I knew the truth before it was too late." I commented, before running up the stairs, outside. I heard him follow. I pushed my self farther. By the time I had reached Konan's house, he had caught up with me, and tackled me onto the snowbanks, pinning me under him. I struggled to get away.

"Konan!" I called. "Nagato! Help me!" I screamed, still attempting to push him away. Nagato and Konan came running out, and the sight of Nagato got Deidara off of me.

"Thank you." I breathed, steeping behind the pair.

"It's nice to see you Deidara." Nagato smiled looking to Deidara, who looked scared shitless.

"Aki was right... So it's you Pein." He growled. I could see Aki and Sasori coming from down the road in Deidara's car.

"Who is Pein?" I spoke up, confused.

"Don't worry Shidonii, it's just another name Nagato goes by." I nodded at Konan's response as Nagato spoke up once more.

"Don't think you can scramble away this time." He waved behind him, and Hidan walked out of the house. I smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey Hidan!" I greeted.

"What's up bitch?" He replied, walking up beside me and leaning on me. Sasori and Aki, who looked horrified at the sight of Hidan were now by Deidara.

"Shidonii, you have to listen to me!" Aki pleaded. I looked to her unsure. "What Konan said may be true, but she's no better. All three of those people- Her, Pein, and Hidan- are all members of ANBU as well! Pein even leads them!" I looked to the guy leaning on me, and to the girl by my side. Hidan gave me a grin, and Konan shook her head, looking at Aki.

"Maybe you should tell them all the whole truth then? Like why you joined in the first place?" She placed her hand on her hip, smirking. "I'm sure your loving boyfriend there would love to know as well." Aki glared at her in response.

"There's more? How can I trust you when you don't trust me?" I poised."Whose to say you're not lying to me Aki?"

"Shidonii, why would I lie to you?" She threw back.

"That's what I want to know, Aki..."

"Shidonii! Those people tired to kill Sasuke as well un! Hidan is the one who cut Aki's eye yeah!" I looked to the wound. No one told me how she got it when I was in the hospital. I then turned to Hidan, who spoke up.

"I don't even know the fucking bitch." He spoke.

Aki P.O.V.

I looked at the scene before me. Shidonii was standing comfortably with Pein, Konan, and even had Hidan leaning on her. She was oblivious about everything. She just had it all wrong.

Sasori looked to Shidonii and scowled. "If she doesn't trust us, then why don't we leave?" He thought aloud. "She seems content with her new friends. Come on, Aki." He grabbed my arm, pulling me away. I reached my arm out in a futile attempt to save her.

"Shidonii! Please come back!" I cried, tears falling freely.

"Aki... I just can't." This is my Christmas miracle? I get my one, only best friend taken away from me? Why her? Why can't the ANBU back off. I would deal with this. I promise to get her back. Even if Sasori had given up on her, I never will. She will always be Shidonii Uchiha to me. She's my sister, I would die without her by my side. I could see the fading smirks of the trio with Shidonii as I was forced into the car. Shidonii shoved her face into Hidan's shoulder. She still loved me, but it hurt her too much to be with me...

~Deidara's POV~

I watched as Sasori dragged Aki to the car, who screamed for Shidonii the whole way. It was heartbreaking to watch her like this. As they drove back to the house I turned once more to Shidonii.

"Shidonii, are you really happy with them un?" She raised her head from Hidan's shoulder and gave a blank look. But it spoke for her. It said she missed when she could sit down and laugh with us, and not ponder over what we have done. When trusting us was natural. When we could kiss each other...

"Deidara... Please go..." She whimpered.

"You heard her, leave." Pein restated. I scowled at him.

"Don't worry Shidonii, I'll win you back un!" I promised, running off. I knew Pein wasn't foolish enough to send Hidan at me with Shidonii present, but that could change easily. For now, I had to go and think. Think of ways to show her the truth.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I don't see why you two try to save her. She's happy." Sasori spoke through clenched teeth. He was pissed at us and Shidonii. Us, because we refused to let this go, Shidonii for leaving in the first place.

"She's miserable un!" I exclaimed.

"Have you seen her in the hall's? No one will go near her now that Pein, Konan, and Hidan are with her 24/7." Aki added. "Her life is a living hell! Not to mention these guys are seriously dangerous." It had been a week since we lost Shidonii. A week since our break up.

"She left us guys." He reminded us.

"Because of our own mistakes un." I pointed out. "If we had come clean, all of this could have been avoided." I watched her across the lunch room. She sat by Hidan, with Pein and Nagato in front of her. Soon, they would force her to join ANBU. We had to act fast before she was caught in their trap.

* * *

**Look! I updated! Wonderful! Review, as always. I had fun with this, even it its sad.**

**Grey: Sorry for the font change as well up there guys. I'm not sure why it did that.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here ya go everyone. Sorry it's so late but after I was halfway done with it my battery died, and the idiot that I am I didn't save. So I lost everything. Then when I rewrote it my laptop decided to say "haha fuck you I'm not going to work now." But I finally have it done, so, enjoy. Also a very special thank you to both our reviewers Jojo and Shadow. These two are why I even keep writing. Thanks guys for all your reviews and input 3  
**

* * *

~Sasori's POV~

I picked up one of the many papers strewn across the basement floor and examined it. "What's this?" I asked holding it out to Deidara.

"School transcripts. We have them on Konan, Pein, and Hidan yeah. As well as their credit card records and cell phone records un." He said that as if he was explaining to me that he just picked up a newspaper in town.

"How can you say that so easily? Isn't this illegal?"

"What did you think we did in the Anbu? Take candy from children and punt kittens?" Aki asked, not looking up from the paper she was studying. Deidara smacked her in the back of the head before turning his attention back to me.

"Don't be such a smart ass yeah. And Pein taught us all of this un. Yes, it's illegal, but right now if we want to help Shidonii we're going to have to sink to their level." I sighed at his response.

"I really wish you guys would quit tormenting yourselves over this. If she wants to come back, then she will when she's ready." Aki looked up at me, a glare on her face like I had never seen before.

"And when is that? After they trick her into starting a fire and then trapping her in it? After they break each of her bones for fucking up? Or after they fall through on their alibi they promised her and she's sitting in jail?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, my anger and voice rising. Nothing she was saying made any sense to me. She flinched at the tone in my voice and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, pulling her back into my chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine." she replied, quietly. "The thing is, I don't think you understand this situation. The Anbu are a gang, Sasori. Do you know anything about gangs?" I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head.

"No, I guess I never really thought about it."

"That's why we're looking into all of this un. We need to know what they plan on doing. Either Aki or I are in danger, or Shidonii is. There's a few options they have in front of them yeah. They'll either hurt Shidonii as a way of hurting Aki or I, or they could force her or even convince her to join and use her against us un."

"Why are they even after you two?" I asked, a question that was still unanswered to me.

"You don't leave the Anbu. Any that try are beaten to death, or commit suicide before they can. Dei's managed to get away from them for a while now, but because of me they found him. As for me, well, Pein won't harm me, if he still has any problems against me he'll send Hidan to do it. Though I think he's content with the wound from my eye. The only one I need to be wary of is Konan. She has a pretty big grudge against me." I shook my head, standing up and grabbing my coat. Aki looked at me, startled. "It's snowing pretty hard out there. Where are you going?"

"The library. I want to research all this crap." I mumbled. She stood up, smiling and walked over to me. She grabbed a hat and pulled it onto my head and handed me some gloves.

"It's freezing out there. Please don't stay out too long." I returned the smile and leaned down, kissing her gently.

"I'll be back soon." I walked out the door and was greeted by a blast of cold air. Aki wasn't kidding when she said it was freezing or that it was snowing hard. I shoved my hands into my coat pockets and made my way down the street, thankful when I finally made it to the warm lobby of the library. I quickly located the books I needed and made my way to a table, opening the first one. Pretty much everything I read confirmed what Aki had told me, but there was one thing I still didn't know yet. I scanned the pages, finding a section for how gangs accepted others. When I found it the first paragraph stopped me in my tracks as I felt my blood boil. I grabbed the book, checking it out and stormed back to the house.

~Aki's POV~

I scanned the most recent of Konan's purchases and finally found something of use. "Dei! Look at this!" I shouted, shoving the paper in his face. "A tattoo shop." I pointed to the section on the credit card records and smirked. Deidara grabbed his phone and quickly made a call to the shop. After a brief conversation he turned back to me.

"Yup, she purchased black ink a few days before coming here un. She plans on Shidonii joining yeah." I quickly thought of the possible solutions we could use to solve this problem. I smirked and looked up at my brother.

"Hey Dei, how do you feel about an old friend seducing your girl?"

"What the fuck un? Aki you know the answer to that already yeah." He glared at me and I laughed.

"Konan is using her past friendship in order to lure Shidonii into the Anbu. So what if we do the same and bring in someone to lure her back to us?"

"And who might that be un?"

"Our favorite womanizer, Kai." I said, holding up my already dialing phone and passed it to Deidara. He smiled at me, catching on and quickly left the room to talk to his old friend. I scanned some more papers and I heard the door open. I looked over to Sasori and smiled. "Welcome back." My face soon fell as he stomped over to me and shoved a book in my face.

"What have you done?" he seethed. I looked at the page to see that he was reading about the acceptance into gangs. My bit my lip, knowing where this was going. "Every book I read," he continued, "says that in most gangs, they require the women who join to sleep with every male member."

"It's true." I replied, looking down. "I wasn't required to do that though. I was a...special case."

"How?" Sasori asked, the anger clear in his voice. I took a deep breath, I knew I was going to have to tell him this some day.

"Konan's grudge against me. There was a point in time where Pein and Konan weren't together and she wasn't his girlfriend. I was." I said, barely audible, looking up at him. The look on his face passed between and anger and hurt, and I felt my heart break. "I never meant to hurt you. And I was planning on coming back to you. I ju-"

"Save it." He said, throwing the book at me. "I have nothing more to say to you." He stormed out of the house as I hugged my knees to my chest. I felt Deidara's arms wrap around my shoulders from behind.

"Kai will be here tonight." he said, and I nodded.

Later that night I sat in my room while we waited for Kai, thinking over everything that had happened. I lost my best friend and now I lose my boyfriend? Christmas was mere days away. Was this really how I was going to spend it? I felt the familiar feeling of depression tug at my heart, and I wrapped my arms around Twilight. "I really screwed up this time, didn't I boy?" I asked, scratching the dog behind his ears. He whined and laid his head in my lap. "Yeah, I don't know how to fix it either." _'Yes you do. You know very well how to fix this for yourself.'_ I bit my lip as the thought entered my head. I should call Tsunade. I pulled out my phone and scrolled to Tsunade's number, my finger hovering over the call button. _'Do I really want help this time though?' _I thought. _'More like do you really deserve help this time...'_ Great, now I was arguing wtih myself too. I looked to Deidara's room, making sure his door was closed before pulling my knife out of my pocket. Twilight barked next to me and hopped off the bed, padding over to Deidara's door. He scratched at it and whined. "Snitch. When did you get so smart?" I said, scowling at the dog. I quickly got off the bed and closed the door, locking it. That would buy me a few minutes before Dei came over here. I sighed. _'Really, I don't want to deal with his lecture after I do this.' _I thought, grabbing a bottle of sleeping pills and downing a few. At least now I'd either be too loopy to deal with him or asleep. I sat down on the floor and held the knife to my arm, running the cold blade over my skin, as I heard his footsteps outside the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I would like to ask just how many of you were pissed with the way Grey ended it? Because I sure as hell was. If I could, I would bitch slap her. So instead, I will just equally piss her off.**

**Grey: For the record, I was by no means angry. And if Shidonii-kun writes chapters this well when she's pissed off I plan to do it more often XD I feel this is the best one she's written yet. Also, this goes to Shadow. You are so lucky I read your review RIGHT before I posted this chapter XD For Halloween I will not be dressing up. I will be going to Setsucon in January however as Kyo from fruits basket and Aki from this story. (Yes, for those of you that do not know I am a cosplayer and I do go to cons when I can) However I will be taking my little girl trick or treating at a local mall. I haven't decided what I'm dressing her up as yet though. I should really get on that.  
**

* * *

~Shidonii's POV~

"I'm not so sure..." I trailed, eyeing the ink. I looked to Hidan's shoulder, than to the top of Konan's wrist. Pein, (I now knew was his real name) had one on his stomach. " Do I really need a tattoo to be part of your group of friends?"

"Yeah, it will be cool Shidonii!" Konan exclaimed, bring the pen closer to my chest.

"You said you weren't going back, remember?" Hidan growled.

"No no," I chuckled, stepping back, at which they all took two steps forward."I simply just needed a moment to think." I smiled awkwardly and laughed out of fear.

"Shidonii, it's yes or no." Pein spoke. I gulped as I said my one word reply.

"Alright."

~Deidara's POV~

"Aki, open the door un!" I called, knocking a few times. I tried the door, only to find it was locked. I panicked, knowing the last time this happened big shit went down. Twilight barked once again, scratching at the door. I went to the next room over, which happened to be empty. I opened the window, and checked the distance to her window. A good eight feet, with my only footing being the small decorative bricks on their sides, and my holding to be the gutter. I sighed, and slowly eased my self on the railing of the window, and eased onto the bricks with my bare feet.

The cold air hit me from all sides, and all parts of my body went numb immediately. I shivered, and held closely to the edge. My feet touched ice, and I inched across the large patch, almost slipping more than once.

"The things I do for my sister un..." I mumbled as I neared her window. I grinned, grabbing the ladder that led to the roof. As I held it, I promptly slipped, and landed on my ass. Luckily, I was on her balcony. I stood, rubbed my sore ass, and opened her window, and quickly shut it so I would not die of frost bite. I regained myself, and looked to Aki. I gasped at the state she was in. Hearing Twilight on the other side of the door I quickly opened it and the dog bounded over to me and sat at my feet, whimpering.

I walked over to her and snatched the knife from her limp arms and threw it, it stuck nicely into the wall behind me. Twilight barked at the sudden sound, but I calmed him.

"Aki, just what the fuck did you do with Pein?" I growled. I knew she wasn't stupid enough to have sex with him, but it was hard to believe that she _dated_ him. She said she would wait for Sasori. I saw the bottle of sleeping pills Tsunade had given her when she had trouble with nightmares. I took those as well, pocketing them. I sighed, knowing what I had to do. I pulled out my phone, and aimed it at Aki. Her mouth was open, her eyes squinted closed, and her arm lied across her face with fresh, red cuts on her arm.

I sent Sasori the picture with a message that Said "_Nice job dude."_ I shut off my phone, not wanting to deal with him. Right now, I needed to pay Tobi and Masao a visit before Kai showed up.

I left Aki alone, sticking a note on her forehead calling her a dick. I got dressed, and ran to my car and got in, thankful that my car was new and didn't take forever to defrost. I was at Shidonii's house in minutes, and Masao greeted me at the door.

"Hey, come on in Deidara!" He led me inside the doorway. "So why you here? Shidonii broke it off with you. Looks like she has the hot's for some guy named Hidan." My eyebrow twitched upon hearing that. Shidonii and Hidan, together? You might as well try to make a cat and dog have sex.

"I was here to talk about her un." I spoke. "Do you know anything about the things Shidonii has been doing with those people yeah?"

"You trying to stalk my sister?" He claimed.

"No un! Those people are bad yeah. They're part of a gang called ANBU." I explained. "They're using her as means of getting to Aki and me un." He nodded in understanding. The kid was pretty damn smart.

"Well, they did pick her up a bit ago... Maybe an hour or so?" He shrugged. "Better hurry and get your woman back tiger." He laughed pushing me out the door. I dove for my car, hopping in and heading straight for Konan's house.

Shidonii's P.O.V.

I looked down to my chest, at the black symbol on my chest. It hurt like a bitch. But, I was a part of them now. Their group of friends... Maybe for once I would be normal... No, definitely not. But a new start... Do I really want that though? There's no going back now, I guess.

"Shidonii, come with me." I nodded and followed Pein, Konan and Hidan lingered behind. What the hell did he want with me alone? We entered his room, and he closed the door behind me. I turned to him, and was met with a surprise. He grabbed me by the neck, and pushed me against the wall. I clutched his hand, looking to him confused, and hurt. Wasn't he my friend?

"P-pein!" I struggled.

"Shidonii, you are now part of ANBU." I inhaled air due to my surprise. Bad mistake. I could hardly breathe. Thoughts came slowly to me, but the one thing that popped into my mind was that Deidara and Aki were once part of ANBU.

"You work for me now, understood?" I knew if I didn't agree, my life would be over. I nodded slowly, I could almost feel my eyeballs roll to the back of my head. He dropped me, I caught my breath and stood before him, my head bowed. "Your first assignment," He paused. I could feel his smirk bore holes into me. "Is to kill Deidara, or Aki. The choice is yours."

~Deidara's POV~

I had just got off the phone with Kai. He was coming down the street right now, and Aki was just getting up.

"You're a dick..." She yawned, reading the note aloud. I walked over to elaborate.

"You think just because you're hurting, you have the right to start that again un?" I poised, causing her to scowl. "That was an effort of all of us yeah, If you start now, it just proves how much our friendship is falling apart un." I pointed out. She looked to the red marks, and sighed.

"Hearing you say that just makes me want to do it more..." She admitted. "First Shidonii, then Sasori. I friendship has already fallen apart." I stood and walked over to her. "I just couldn't take it. I'm just glad to have my brother in the end." I hugged her as a single tear trailed down her cheek. A ring echoed through the house, Kai was here.

* * *

**Mm.. Shortish... Oh well, double update! Maybe even triple if Grey isn't as slow as me! **

**Grey: Possible triple. If not tonight expect it tomorrow.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh look at that, because I love you all so much you get three updates today. And my chapter is 2000 words because of all the lovely explanations that are revealed in this one. Maybe we'll get lucky and Shidonii will have another chapter for us soonish? Anyway, enjoy! P.s. I'm glad I can make you feel special Shadow :D**

* * *

~Sasori's POV~

I stared again at the picture on my phone. I thought for sure she had been over this. I sighed, sending a text back to Deidara telling him to take care of her, and put my head down on my desk. I fought back my urge to rush to her side. I was still furious, she had claimed she would wait for me, and I waited for her to come back, and yet she dated someone else? On the other hand though, with her gone I suppose we weren't really together at that point, so it wasn't like she cheated on me, was it? I sat up in my chair as my phone went off. I glanced at the screen noting that it was Deidara calling me. I hit the ignore, shoving my phone into the desk drawer. I walked over to my bed and grabbed the framed picture I had of Aki and I that sat on my nightstand. It was from only a few nights ago when we went ice skating. My arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she was huddled into my side, a smile on her face and her cheeks red from the cold. I knew I loved her, and I thought she loved me. The more I thought about it however, the more I realized she never really expressed her feelings toward me without me saying I love you first. Now I had a decision to make, I could walk away from her and not look back, or I could go back and ask her myself how she really felt and accept the answer either way.

~Deidara's POV~

I scowled at my phone as my call was ignored. What the hell was he thinking? I glanced at my sister sitting on the floor, still groggy from the medicine. "I'm going to go let Kai in un. I'll be gone for two minutes, move and I'll take you straight to Tsunade yeah." I threatened before walking out the door and down the stairs. I opened the front door and Kai burst through, tackling me. "Dei-Dei!" he screamed. I laughed as I hugged my long time friend. I glanced him over and noticed he was taller than the last time I had seen him. He was lean with a mess of dark brown hair that hung over his eyes and the back reached to the middle of his neck. What stood out though were the same piercing green eyes I remembered growing up.

"It's been a while un." I said, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah it has. Where's Aki?"

"Still always thinking about girls. This one's my sister and taken you know yeah." I laughed.

"Please. She's been like a little sister to me, nothing more." he replied. I laughed again and led him upstairs to Aki's room. "Shorty!" He yelled, seeing her. He ran in and tackled her into a hug much like he had me. I watched as Aki's eyes widened in fear and I mentally cursed myself, forgetting the state she was still in around guys other than Sasori, Sasuke and I. I quickly pulled Kai off of her and positioned myself between the two in an attempt to calm her shivering. Twilight ran between the two of us and growled at Kai. He tilted his head in confusion and gaped at Aki and Twilight. "What on earth did I do?"

"My room is across the hall, we need to talk yeah." I told him, motioning him out of the room. I turned back to Aki and put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't give that any thought. Are you okay un?" She nodded her head, clinging to my shirt. I took her by the shoulders and made her face me. "I'm going to go explain this whole situation to him un. You know you're in no danger from him, but if you still feel uncomfortable I understand yeah. Just stay here with Twilight."

"Alright. Sorry Dei." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around the dogs neck. I ruffled her hair before getting up and walking across the hall to my room. Kai was standing at my desk holding the picture of his sister.

"You still miss her?" he asked.

"Every day un. Though thanks to Shidonii it's gotten easier yeah. Or was anyway."

"What the hell has been going on here? Aki looks like she's a mess." he said, concern lacing his voice.

"We all are yeah. But first I need you to fill in the blanks for me un. What happened to Aki while she wasn't here?" The question had been burning in my mind for months, and I was thankful that now I would finally get my answers.

"Well, I'll try to clear up what I can, though I don't know all the details myself. When Aki first started our school, everyone stayed pretty clear of her. Her scars were seen on the first day and rumors spread like wildfire. I was the only one that talked to her, you know me, always have to talk to the new girls." He said, chuckling. "When I first started talking to her at lunch I noticed she had your picture with her, and when I asked her about it she explained to me the situation with her family, with your family, and why she left. Honestly I was pretty impressed that she had the guts to want to change herself, she reminded me a lot of you, so I was determined to help her. For the first few months that went great. She made some new friends, was pretty outgoing, and was soon pretty popular among a few students. It wasn't long before she was joking and laughing with all of us. She was funny and cute, and that drew Pein's attention. He saw right through to her weaknesses and went straight for her. He played the good guy, carrying her books for her to class, brought her coffee and a muffin in the mornings, made himself seem like the model boyfriend. I tried to warn her what he was really like, but she refused to believe me. She played right into his games and instead of working through her insecurities fully she leaned on him for support. About a month later, they drugged her, and marked her as part of the Anbu. When she found out what was going on she gave them hell. Cursing them out and insisting that since she didn't take it willingly she wasn't a part of them. There was only one problem with that, Pein started to actually care for her."

"What? There's no way yeah. Pein caring for someone? That guy has no heart un." I said, astounded. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Apparently he has a bit of one. He liked her attitude and pretty soon her in general, though liking someone for him is having her more as a pet than a girlfriend. He managed to calm her down by promising to show her how to be stronger. Which was the one good thing he did for her, he taught her to fight. Which is why I don't understand why she's in the shape she's in. Deidara, your sister single handily took out a rival gang that tried to move in. Pein taught her well in marital arts, the girl is ruthless and dangerous. Who managed to blind her eye?"

"Hidan...She was protecting her real brother, Sasuke." I said, shocked at the news. Aki, dangerous? It just didn't seem possible.

"Hidan?" Kai asked, the shock clear in his voice. "She must have taken a hit on purpose. Hidan is scared shitless of her. She's beat the crap out of him on multiple occasions just for calling her a cunt or a bitch. Anyway, to wrap things up, Pein promised to help her get revenge on Sasuke, so you'll have to explain to me how she came to protect him as well. He set up the perfect opportunity for her for arson, and she took it on his promise that Konan would offer her an alibi. Of course Konan had other plans since she despised Aki for taking Pein's attention. She went back on her alibi and Aki was arrested. Itachi and Pein bailed her out, but Aki lost all trust in Pein thinking it was his doing and left. When I spoke with her before she left she confided in me that she never had true feelings for him. She felt at first she might, but when she saw more and more what kind of guy he was, she wanted an escape. But Pein was furious, not because he lost a girl he liked but because.."

"He lost his property. She was the first one to defy him un." I finished the sentence for him, everything becoming clear. So that's why Pein was after her. I had to remember to talk to Sasori about all of this.

"Right. So now you tell me how Aki came to be this mess that just freaked out when I touched her." I quickly recapped everything that had happened the past few months. Kai listened intently, nodding where needed and asking questions along the way. "Wow," he said when I finally finished, "something really must have been going through that girls head before this Neji guy came after her. For her to lose it like that and not fight back..."

"It could be the fact that Gaara just kept walking yeah. I think she felt betrayed and kind of lost un." He nodded, looking deep in thought.

"Well, as long as I stay a good distance she'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah, though I have to warn you she may not talk at all when you're in the room un. If she does it'll be very little."

"We'll see about that! No girl can resist this!" he said, standing up and striking a pose. We both turned as we heard a burst of laughter from the doorway and saw Aki bent over, laughing. "Well, laughing is a start." he said, shooting me a grin.

The next day was spent discussing Aki's and mine plan for Kai, which he quickly agreed to. Whether to actually help us out or wanting to rise to the challenge of seducing a girl I wasn't sure, but whatever it took to get Shidonii safely home with us. Aki remained mostly quiet, offering only small responses here or there, but she seemed comfortable once more with Kai around. Twilight on the other hand stayed under Aki's feet at all times and made it an effort to growl at Kai when he felt he came too close. He only smiled at the animal, making jokes about how good of a guard dog he was. Around dinner time we got ready to go find Shidonii and put our plan into action. I handed Aki her coat and grabbed her arm, flipping it over to expose her wrist. I unwrapped the ace bandage to make sure there were no new cuts before wrapping it back up tightly and releasing her arm.

"Are you going to check that every day?" she asked.

"Yes, now empty your pockets yeah." She sighed but did as I asked and I quickly confiscated the pocket knife. She glared at me.

"What if I need that? We're going to confront three dangerous gang members and you take away my knife?" I smirked as I pocketed it.

"From what Kai tells me, you won't need it to defend yourself un." She scoffed at me before following us out the door. We located the diner just as Shidonii and the others were coming out. Aki and I made our way behind a telephone pole to watch Kai. Everything seemed to go as planned as he leaned against the building next to Shidonii, a smile on his face. What I didn't have planned was Hidan's reaction to Kai.


	22. Chapter 22

Shidonii

"Do I know you?" I asked to the boy with bright green eyes, looking at me. Hidan was at my side, like he had been lately. He felt like a personal bodyguard sometimes.

"Only in my dreams." He gave me a charming smile, causing me to blush. Hidan grabbed my arm and growled at the poor kid. Konan shook her head and Pein sighed.

"Give up fucker." He tugged me away, but I lingered. This kid was funny, something I needed. More cheer in my life when Christmas was mere days away.

"I knew I recognized you!" He exclaimed. "You look just like my next girlfriend!" He grabbed my other arm, and Hidan instantly flipped out.

"Back off bitch!" He roared, punching the poor guy in the face. He recovered, and his hair moved from his face. Everyone but me seemed to know the kid now. "Kai." He growled.

"So nice of you to realize, Hidan." He thanked. "But we really must be going now. I have to show Santa what I want for Christmas." He proclaimed, attempting to drag me across the street. Hidan pulled me back, and shoved me behind him. I was worried for the kid, Kai was it? Hidan had become some what possessive of me since I got the tattoo, which clearly shone on my chest. Pein had me wearing shirts that would reveal it saying "People will know who you are." Hidan then pulled out a switch blade, to my dismay, and pointed it at Kai.

"Go fuck with that whore Aki." He spat. "Shidonii's with us now." He grinned. "Some sorry bastard like you isn't going to come and fucking take her." I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder, looking behind me to find Pein.

"Why don't we let her decide. Shidonii?" He inquired.

"I... I would like to go hear him out." Sadly, this was part of a scheme Pein cooked up with me. Trick them into believing I was on their side, and then do as told... Kai was Aki's friend, I remember.. Hidan, knew nothing about this though, also part of his wonderful plan.

I crossed the street with Kai, into a small shop. Inside, Aki and Deidara were there. I gave a small smile, quickly covering my chest. Everyone was silent, even Kai...

"How did you know that we were with Kai?" Aki asked.

"You think the ANBU wouldn't inform me?" After what they told me, I had second thoughts of going back to them. But then again, here I was was with the people who made them do it, on a mission to kill one of them... "I need to get back, okay? Pein still thinks I'm with him." I had to play this out right.

"Shidonii, are you really with us again un?" I turned, not wanting to answer this. Deidara grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. We were face to face. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and the distinct spark that always seemed to be there. I shook my head, letting go of his deep gaze, fleeing the shop and returning across the street to Hidan. To my own surprise, I ran into his arms for a hug.

Deidara

I reached out for Shidonii, but she was already far gone. Moments ago, when our bodies were pressed together, I felt a spark. I knew she felt it too by the way she reacted. I could she her through the windows, hugging Hidan now. The look in her eyes... She was an emotional mess. I'm surprised she has the will to stand on her own two feet.

"I... I think shes still against us." Aki noted, watching as Shidonii walked off with the ANBU, everyone noting that fact that Hidan had his arm rested around his waist.

"She covered it around you, but I saw the symbol on her chest. I'm sorry guys." Kai apologized, looking down. "I tried right? At least she came over." He shrugged. I shook my head, slowly fading back into reality.

"We know now that she is really in league with ANBU yeah." He nodded.

"They marked her. So what? You and I have it too, Dei, but we're not over there bending to their every whim. There's still hope for her. For now though, I think we should be wary of her. Take everything she says with a grain of salt because there's no promise of what's true and what's not." Aki had a valid point, and we all stayed quiet for a long time, deep in thought.

"I have to get back, School tomorrow." Kai said, breaking the silence and fleeing out of the shop. I think it was the fact that he needed medical attention more than anything.

"Deidara, she still loves you, I can tell." Aki commented.

"I know yeah," I stated turning to her. "She just doesn't know herself un."I sighed. Aki walked over to me and hugged me.

"Hey. At least we're single together, right?" She chuckled.

"For the better and the worse un." I smiled.

Sasori

My life had gone from hell to worse after people found out Aki and I had broken up. I miss her more everyday too. Sakura had flooded my in box, not to mention my phone, with messages begging me to get her back when there's no doubt shes with someone at the very same moment. I continued my path down the street, looking downward seeing as I was still lost in my thoughts. I didn't notice anyone in front of me until I knocked them to the ground. I fell back, and looked to see the other person was Shidonii. She wasn't alone though. Hidan was by her side, while Pein and Konan were behind her.

"Watch where you're going asshole." Hidan scowled. Shidonii shot him a look before looking back at me.

"Oh... Hey Sasori. Were you going to meet Aki and Deidara?" My stomach flipped at the sound of her name, but it wrenched at the sight of Shidonii. She looked torn up. I stood and offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah." I said, "I am." For some reason I had an instinct to lie to her since the others were around. I had a feeling that our break up was information they should not know.

"Really? Word through the grape vine says that you two are over and done." Hearing Konan's voice made my blood run cold. Something about her just didn't seem right. Shidonii gave me a look that crossed from pure anger to hurt and defeat. I mentally cursed the school gossip and quickly thought of something to say.

"Yeah well, that doesn't mean I can't hang out with them."

"Well, it's good to know you're so...loyal." Konan replied, sneering. I definetly did not like her. Konan tugged at Shidonii's arm, leading her away from me. As she went to turn I saw the black tattoo on her chest. To say I was shocked would be an understatment. It was the same tattoo that Deidara and Aki had, which meant that Shidonii had gotten herself in some deep trouble. After letting them walk a good distance in front of me, I followed, hoping to find out what was going on. I followed them all the way to Shidonii's house and pushed my ear against the door after they entered, hoping to be able to hear something. Sure enough I could hear Konan and Pein's low whispers on the other side.

"Keep urging her to go after Deidara." I could hear Pein say, "Aki will fight back and there's no hope for Shidonii then, but Deidara is so caught up in the girl I doubt he'll put up any type of struggle. It'll be easy for her."

"I understand. Either way though, I'm afraid Aki will put up a fight. She's like Deidara's shadow, they're very close, it's going to be hard to get around her."

"Then seperate them. I'll leave removing her from the picture up to you and Hidan."

"I can do that. What shall I do with her after I grab her?"

"It doesn't matter to me either way. As long as she's no where near Shidonii you may do as you please with her. Even if you wish to dispose of her." I pushed off from the door after hearing Pein's last sentence. I dove into a bush as the door opened and Konan walked out. After she turned the corner out of sight I dashed toward Deidara's house. They had to know what was going on.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here ya go guys. Enjoy and thanks again to Shadow and Jojo for the reviews! I feel like I should say more here but I'm totally out of things to say and I'm super tired. Feel free to ask author questions for next chapter though. I'm always happy to answer them. I also apologize for the suckish fight scene. I don't write things like that often so I'm not very good at them.**

* * *

~Shidonii's POV~

Sitting with Hidan in the living room I was deep in thought over what I needed to do, or what they wanted me to do anyway. Konan and Nagato were just outside the room, discussing what I assumed was me in hushed voices. They wanted me to kill either my boyfriend or my best friend. What kind of situation had I gotten myself into? _'The same kind Aki had gotten herself into.' _I thought. Now I felt horrible that I had been so hard on her. And with Sasori and her broken up all she really had now was Deidara, could I really take him away from her? That was it! If I went after Aki she may have a chance to fight back. If I failed at what they were trying to make me do that would save them both.

"What the hell are you thinking so hard about?" Hidan asked next to me.

"Oh, well, I decided that if you all are going to ask me to do this, then I choose Aki."

"Why? You plan on going back to that Deidara asshole after this is all done?" Hidan was practically shouting now and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but his grasp was too strong.

"You're hurting me." I glared at him.

"Let her go, Hidan." Nagato said, walking into the room. Hidan quickly released my wrist and turned away from me. I had to refrain from giggling at his half scowl, half pout. "Now Shidonii, you don't need to make such a rash decision quite yet. Let's focus on you getting them to trust you first, and then we'll see who you choose."

~Aki's POV~

"You really think we need to be careful around her un?" Deidara asked, sitting in a bean bag next to me and handing me a cup of hot chocolate. I nodded my head, lost in thought.

"I don't understand why they've forced her to join, but I do know they'll have something planned. And there's no doubt in my mind it'll involve us."

"They really want us gone that bad yeah?"

"Think about it, Dei. It's a win win situation for them. They keep their pride by getting rid of the two people that escaped them, and they gain a new member. I'm sure they feel that without us around Shidonii will be more than willing to stay with them. They've already put doubts about us into her head."

"I just want her back un." I nodded and we sat in silence for quite some time. The piercing sound of the doorbell rang through the house, interrupting our thoughts. As soon as we walked upstairs and opened the door, I regretted it. Shidonii stood on the porch, her arms crossed awkwardly.

"I just wanted to come and tell you guys that I was sorry for freaking out like I did. I'm also sorry that I took off like I did last time, but Pein was expecting me back and I didn't want to-"

"Who says we'd ever forgive you?" I stopped her mid sentence. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I needed to do, hoping that Deidara would catch on as well.

"What?" She asked, taken aback.

"I said, who said we'd forgive you. I know I don't. Regardless if I kept secrets from you or not you never once stopped to think if it was for your own good. Do you see my eye? You experienced first hand what it was they did to me. You watched as I struggled day to day learning how to do everything over again with only fifty percent of my vision. You knew what kind of people they were and yet you still joined? Don't think I don't see the tattoo on your chest, and don't think I don't know what it means. I have a matching one on my arm, as does Deidara."

"They didn't give me much of a choice!" she screamed, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Just like I thought, regardless of faking all this my words still stung her. Shidonii was still in there.

"Everyone has a choice. You chose the wrong one. You chose them over us."

"You _lied_ to me." She seethed.

"Details. I would never accept you as my friend again, even if you got on your knees and begged." I turned to walk away. "Deidara." I motioned for him to follow me.

"Dei?" Shidonii asked, her voice small and pleading.

"Sorry Shidonii yeah. But Aki is right, there's no way we can take you back un." He shut the door, blocking her from our view and sat down on the floor, his head in his hands. I strode forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"Come on." I said, patting his arm. "If you're not strong for her this'll never work. You did well."

"I never thought those words would ever come out of my mouth un. That had to be the hardest thing I've ever said to her."

"It won't last." I said, offering him a small smile. "She'll be back with us before you know it. Just not yet, not until she actually wants to be back with us. Her reaction though, tells me she'll be rethinking some things." He nodded his head slowly. I gave him a hug, hoping my words gave him at least a bit of hope. "I'm heading to bed, okay? It's been a long day." He nodded again and I climbed the steps to my room, shutting the door behind me. Glancing around at the papers and pictures scattered around my floor, I quickly reached for my knife, realizing Deidara had taken it only hours ago. Cursing my luck I turned back toward the door, with Konan blocking my way.

"Hello Aki." she said, giving me a sickening smile. She reached behind her and locked the door.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Same thing I've wanted for a long time, dear. Only this time, I have permission to do it."

"And what is that?"

"You out of my way!" She shouted, running towards me. I quickly stepped to the side and brought my foot around, kicking her in the back of the head. She flew to the floor and rolled forward, regaining her balance. With speed that matched my own she threw a series of punches, and I blocked every one. Seeing it wasn't working she kicked my feet out from under me and grabbed me by the front of the shirt. She threw me into the vanity, shattering the mirror. I felt the glass pierce my skin in various places and I grabbed a shard, swiping at the woman in front of me. I caught her twice in the face before she grabbed my wrist, bending it backwards, causing me to scream out in pain and drop the glass. With her free hand she grabbed the back of my hair and yanked my head back.

"You still can't win against me? Pathetic." she sneered before kneeing me in the stomach. I dropped to the floor, clutching my stomach. I could hear Deidara outside the room and Sasori? Before I had time to process the thought a cloth was pressed to my face and there was nothing more but darkness.

~Sasori's POV~

I made it to the front steps in record time and burst into the house not bothering to knock. A shocked Deidara stood near the steps, a cup of water in hand. He rose his eyebrows in question.

"Sasori. What are you doing here yeah?"

"Aki. Where is she?" I managed, breathless.

"Upstairs in her room un, but I don't know if you should-" Before he could finish his sentence there was a crash from upstairs and the sound of glass shattering. Throwing his cup to the floor Deidara dashed up the stairs to Aki's room, with me right behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

~Shidonii's P.O.V~

I ran back home, tears flooding my vision. Going to Konan or Pein wouldn't help now. I would more than likely be beaten by my reaction to their words. I wanted to be with them again, but Aki she.. She said she wouldn't take me back! Was it worth risking the only people I had left to get her back? I... I just don't know anymore!

Due to my joining of ANBU, I had to be trained. I became more agile and was much fitter than before. I reached my house through the snow, ice and tears. I ran straight to my father like a little girl. Though the ANBU had given me physical strength, they had broken me down into an emotional whirlpool. Masao was here as well, sitting there playing my pokemon.

"Shidonii? What's the matter?" He was getting better at holding his bipolar attitude, and usually was serious now. Masao placed the game down and was now sitting by me. I was squished between Dad and Masao.

"Dad... I just can't take it anymore!" I cried, shoving my face into his shoulder. Masao hugged me. I imagine he feel's uncomfortable because mom must have done this a lot.. "I don't want to be in the ANBU anymore!" I spilled my heart out to them, the people I could never lose. My dad nodded and held me. Masao hugged me tighter with each word, afraid he was going to lose me.

"Shidonii... You'll get through this, do what you need to do." I nodded, and turned to my little brother.

"I didn't think it was that bad Shidonii... Don't become a killer sis, please." He held me tighter, I hugged him unable to let go.

"Dad.. Masao..." I somehow managed to let go of him, and stood. Wide eyed, I looked to Hidan, who always walked into our house without any say. One word flew through my mind. "_Shit..._" I wondered how long he had been standing there. He slowly walked over to me, and I visibly paled. All I could think about was fleeing, but I stood there, unable to move. He held his own look of shock. When we were face to face I went blank. He began to speak.

"Shidonii... Come on." He grabbed my wrist, only it was gentle, but still urgent. I was still confused, but I followed. My find was flashing all warning signals, but me and my obvious heart ignored it completely, following the sliver haired male.

"Hidan?" I asked when we were in my backyard. I shivered, and he handed me his coat, which I gladly took.

"Listen, I need to tell you something..." I noticed his lack of profanities, which was something odd. I was intrigued, so I stayed.

"I well..." He scratched the back of his neck, looking to something to his right. I looked as well, but found nothing of interest, so looked to his face once more.

"Come on, out with it!" I urged. He gave me a small small before blurting out something really fast.

"IthinkIloveyou!"

"Hm..?" I looked from the purple flower that grew despite the cold temperatures. "What did you say?" He sighed, and stepped closer whispering slower in my ear.

"I think I like you..." I was beyond shocked. Before I could utter a reply he was high tailing it out of here, jumping the wooden fence to the front. This just changed my mind a bit. If I go back to Deidara, that would break Hidan's heart, most likely sending him on a rampage... But if I stay with him, then Deidara would never love me...

I pulled put my Mp3 from the pocket of Hidan jacket. He must have been using it... I plugged in the earphones and continued the song he was listening to.

"_Try to take your pride, try to take you soul. Try to take all control. Look you in the eyes, fill you full of lies. Believe me they're gonna try. So when your feeling crazy, and things are falling apart. Listen to your head, remember who you are, your the one, your the unbreakable (heart)"_

Shocked, I dropped the mp3, causing the earphones to fall out. I knew he hadn't planned this but... What kind of messed up fate is this? I picked up the mp3 and turned it off. I felt like that was me, and the ANBU... Remember who you are... I'm Shidonii Hikairi! I refuse to be someones puppet! I know what I have to do. But it's not because Pein ordered me too... It's for their protection!

~Sasori's P.O.V.~

By the time we had reached Aki's room it was too late. She wasn't there. I looked outside her window seeing tracked left in the snow. I pulled Deidara along with me as we sprinted to Konan's house. Hidan was at the door, looking scared as hell. When he saw us, he straightened up, he must be guarding the door. He looked to be reaching for a weapon, but his sweatshirt wasn't there. He cursed under his breath as we faced him.

"What do you fuckers want?" He growled getting in a defensive stance.

"You know Hidan. Move so we can get to Aki."

"Like hell I will!" He smirked.

"Hidan!" Shidonii called from behind us. Deidara scowled and whispered in my ear.

"_Pretend you hate her un, it's me and Aki's plan to win her back._" I shook my head. When they hatched plans together, it never worked out, but I played along nevertheless.

"Shi-shidonii!" He muttered. She walked past us and pecked Hidan on the cheek. I think I heard Deidara's jaw hit the ground. My own surprise was great as well. Just what happened between now and the last time I saw her. Deidara was equally as surprised.

"What was that yeah?" Deidara's voice dripped with jealously, but Shidonii didn't seem to catch on.

"What, am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" She questioned. Deidara fell backwards, and soon Shidonii was hovering over him.

"Umm.. Deidara?" She asked. He seemed to have gone out cold. "I think you should go take him somewhere, Sasori." She moved to me, placing a note in my hand. I noticed she was wearing Hidan's sweatshirt. "Okay?" She had her back to Hidan and was mouthing the words. "_I have everything handled." _I didn't know weather to trust or not, but I had no other choice. With Deidara out, I couldn't take care of them both on my own. With a nod, I hauled up Deidara and walked away, looking behind me to see that Shidonii walked inside hand and hand with Hidan. I just had to believe in her, like old times.

~Aki's P.O.V.~

When I awoke my surroundings were blurred. I tried to rub my eyes but realized both my hands and feet were tied. I looked around seeing it was dark. A lone figure in the corner. It rose and came to me. I recognized it to be none other than Konan. Just as she was about to speak someone came in with two others in tow.

"Come on Konan, were going shopping!" It was Shidonii voice. She held Hidan's hand and had Pein by the ear. If it weren't for my currant situation, I would have laughed. But duck tape covered my mouth.

"Shidonii, I'm busy!" She hissed. Shidonii left the two guys and walked over and sat on the bed as if I wasn't there.

"Well I don't give a flying fuck! Were going shopping!" She exclaimed raising her arms to empathize. Something slid out of the pocket of the sweatshirt she wore and onto the bed. It was a switch blade. My eyes winded in shock.

"Come on! Were going. Oh, and your driving Pein." Her voice faded as the pulled the most dangerous gang out for a shopping trip. I reached for the knife, happy to see it was already open. I grasped it with two fingers, carefully cutting until I had freed my hands. I pulled off the duck tape and breathed in a giant breath of air. I cut lose my feet and stretched hearing the roll of tires as the car full of ANBU members went. I have no idea what just happened, but I was grateful for Shidonii's actions. I was surprised when a vibration went though my pocket. Konan hadn't even taken my phone. It was from Sasori.

"_Aki, are you okay? Oh, I think you would want to know this: Shidonii is with Hidan. "_ I swear I stopped breathing. It explained why she held hands with him, but is she for real? What kind of fucked up plan did she make? I don't even know whose side she's on anymore...

~Shidonii's P.O.V.~

"I know, let's go to Spencers next!" Surprisingly enough, I somehow managed to convince the ANBU to go shopping. I knew I just saved Aki's life. I had a sneaking suspision Pein did too.

"Sure Konan!" I beamed. "I just need to go use the restroom, okay?" She nodded. I walked in and quickly pushed aside a women about to walk into the stall. I stood there as she banged on the door. I need to text Sasori.

"_Okay, this is between you and me. I'm staying in ANBU, possibly for good. Or at least until I can drive them out of town. If I leave now, Hidan would be so pissed and kill us all. But if I play along in their little game, just maybe I could convince them I really did kill Aki and Deidara. Don't tell a single soul, Sasori. I need you to know this so in case I majorly fuck up (which you know is quite likely) I can have someone to count on."_

I sent the message and closed my phone. I open the stall door and brushed off the pissed off women. I met up with Konan, Hidan and Pein. Hidan took my hand in his and me moved to Spencers.

"Shidonii, is everything alright? You seem quieter than usually." Pein thought aloud. I knew better though. He knew something was up.

"Oh, I'm just wondering what I should get Hidan for Christmas!" I smiled. Tomorrow was Christmas eve. When Hidan heard this he perked up. He blabbered on and on, helping me get Pein's attention off of me.

~Sasori's P.O.V.~

I read the text Shidonii sent me. I was in utter disbelief. Shidonii was back, she just couldn't come back to us... She was being more reckless than usually risking things like this. Aki came though the door.

"Aki?!" Shidonii must have really saved her.

"I got your text, I'm fine. Shidonii saved me, but I don't think she realized it." She explained. I nodded. She didn't know yet, I guess that was for the better.

"What happened to Deidara?" She asked, looking down on her brother.

"He passed out when Shidonii told him she was with Hidan." She nodded, and sat by me on the couch. Minutes passed and the tension between only seemed to grow. When I it felt like everything would burst, she leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

**I like this chapter. I really do. It was fun to write!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, greyeyes here. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short. I didn't realize it was so short until I uploaded it. Oops ^ ^" Anyway, thanks again to Shadow and Jojo for the reviews. Shadows randomness and Jojo's kind reviews always put a smile on my face.**

* * *

~Sasori's POV~

I stopped in the doorway, holding back my laughter at the scene in front of me. Aki was sitting in Deidara's room covering everything he owned, bed included, in Christmas wrapping paper.

"Aki, what are you doing?" I laughed.

"What? I can't give my brother a nice present and help spread the Christmas joy?" she responded with mock hurt.

"Pass me the tape."

Twenty minutes and a wrapping paper covered room later, we were sitting downstairs watching a movie. Well, I was watching a movie while Aki continued to poke her brother with a ruler. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. She looked up at me and smiled before throwing the ruler at Dei. It smacked him in the face and he jolted awake. "Wow. It worked." she laughed. He looked around, slightly confused before remembering what had happened.

"Ugh. Shidonii. What is she thinking yeah?"

"Who knows." Aki said, "There's a lot of things I suppose."

It'll be okay, Deidara." I assured him. "I have somewhere to go though." I told them, standing up. Aki looked up at me, confused. "It's a secret. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." I grabbed my coat and bounded up the steps, leaving the house. With tomorrow being Christmas Eve I needed to find Aki the perfect Christmas present. I stopped in front of a jewelry store. _'Perfect.' _I thought, hearing the bell ding as I walked through the door.

~Aki's POV~

"You'll catch a cold out here un." Deidara said, coming up behind me and draping a blanket over my shoulders. I was sitting up on the rooftop, thinking over everything that had happened. I smiled my thank you at him. He smiled back and sat down next to me. "Everything okay yeah?" He asked. I gave him a look that could kill. Did he seriously just ask me that? "Right. Stupid question un. Let's try not to think about it though. I mean tomorrow's Christmas Eve yeah. And you have Sasori back, and we'll be celebrating with my family and-" I held up my hand to stop his sentence.

"I won't be celebrating Christmas here Dei. I'm leaving tonight." This was what I had been thinking about all this time. Everything that had been going on, the solution to stopping this and to helping Shidonii was clear to me.

"What yeah? Aki what are you talking about? You can't leave again un!"

"Shh! If you're smart you'll come with me." I replied, glaring at him for his outburst.

"Why would I do that un?"

"I don't buy the story that Shidonii didn't mean to help me." I explained, I had filled Deidara in on the story just a little while ago. "After thinking about it, no one just drops an open knife without realizing what they're doing. Konan seemed really shocked when Shidonii came in as well. Which means Shidonii wasn't supposed to know I was there. They were trying to separate you and I. My guess is they want Shidonii to do something involving us and separating us would make things easier for her. The fact that Shidonii helped me, means that she has a plan of her own, but I'm not waiting to see what that is."

"Aki, maybe it's better if we just let her go ahead with what she has planned un."

"No." I said, shaking my head. "Whatever she has planned, I don't like running the risk of her taking too long with it. That gives them too much of an advantage to figure it out." He sighed, chuckling.

"Alright un. What do you have in mind?"

"They want us gone. So let's make them believe that we're gone, you and I are taking a Christmas vacation. Come on, we need to have a talk with mom and dad."

ooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooo

I gently brushed the hair from Sasori's face and sighed. He was fast asleep. I was furious at myself for what I was about to do to him but not as furious as I knew he would be when he found out. This was going to hurt him until he found out the truth, and then he'd probably never speak to me again for not letting him in on it. But we couldn't risk him trying to stop it, or ruining it in any way. I pulled my backpack out from under the bed and laid his Christmas present on the bed next to him. I had gathered pictures of both of us together and created a scrapbook for him. It wasn't much, but I knew he'd love it.

"Ready?" Deidara asked from the doorway. I nodded, following him out of the house. We made our way over to the cars and threw our bags into my trunk. "Are you sure you'll be okay driving un?"

"Dei, it's not that far. I'll be fine." He walked over to his own car as I got into the drivers seat of my own. We drove a couple of miles to a nearby lake and stopped the cars.

"Why do we have to use my car un?" He asked, pouting.

"Because my car is more expensive, and after the accident your car never worked the same either." He nodded his understanding and got into the drivers seat of my car.

"You already called Itachi un? He knows we're coming?"

"Yeah. Everything's taken care of." I grabbed some of mine and Dei's clothes out of my backpack and shoved them into the drivers side and passengers side of his car. I found a large rock and walked over to the drivers side of Deidara's car. I leaned in and took off the emergency brake, putting the car in drive I put the rock on the gas pedal and watched as the car drove itself into the lake. I pulled out my old cell phone and dialed 911. When the operator answered I threw the phone into the lake. With no answer they were sure to send someone out to look into it. I hopped into the passenger side of my car as Deidara was smacking his face against my steering wheel. I laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "That car needed to die anyway."

"Let's just go un." he muttered, pulling away as we made our way to Itachi's. "I'm worried yeah. This is going to really upset Sasori and possibly Shidonii. They're going to think we're dead un."

"That's the point Dei. Even if they think we're dead the important thing is that the Anbu think we're dead. Hopefully Sasori or Shidonii will figure it out. And even if they don't at least they'll be surprised when we come back."

"Maybe I should just text Sasori un.."

"No. No texts. There's too much of a risk of them finding it." Deidara nodded as we drove in the dark. We passed an ambulance on it's way to the lake and I felt my heart drop. Some Christmas this was.


	26. Chapter 26

**Shidonii-Kun:Hey! Prepare to be MIND-FUCKED! Really. I think everyone going to be WTF? At the end of the chapter. I hope so. Review and tell me what you think of my evil little plot twist. **

**Grey: First off, I just have to say Shidonii, you're a frickin genius. Second, you so did not just do that.**

* * *

~Shidonii's P.O.V.~

"Good job Shidonii." Pein smirked as I gaped at the news before me. They were towing Deidara's old car from a lake. An ambulance was there, but the reporter told us that no bodies had been found. I had to hold back tears. This had all gone horrible wrong. Who would do this...? I shook my head. I had to act like this was all me.

"Yeah..." I gave a smile. I scared myself, not knowing how I could pull one off at a time like this. Hidan pulled me closer. Konan spoke up.

"So when are we leaving this dump and moving back home?" She wondered aloud.

"Soon, hopefully by new years." Pein mused. At least one thing was going according to plan...

"Where will Shidonii stay?" Hidan perked up. Konan and Pein looked to each other, and laughed.

"You think we would keep someone like her?" Konan spat.

"I was surprised she could kill Deidara and Aki." Pein laughed. My anger boiled. I could feel Hidan's do the same. Pein continued. "You're welcome to stay here with her Hidan, but if you know what's good for you, it would be best if you came back with us." I turned to look at him. He had paled, and was looking down.

"I should have never said I liked you..." He muttered.

I turned and yelled at Pein." You... You're such a horrible person! Both of you!" I was speaking to Konan as well. "I lost everything because of you... EVERYTHING! And now that you have what you wanted you're going to drop me like this? I should have listened to Aki..." I shook my head. "And not only that, you're hurting a real member of your gang. Just what the hell is wrong with you?" I seethed.

Konan chuckled. "Has he not told you? Hidan is already in a relationship." I froze. Pein continued.

"In fact, Kakuzu is a member as well." He smirked. I could feel Hidan's grip on my waist tighten as a few tears fell on my back. Kakuzu... That's a guy's name. I was only...?

"It's not like that Shidonii." He tried. But I had already pushed off of him and stood up.

"No, you've all made it clear that I'm unwanted. I guess I'll just leave before I cause you all anymore trouble." I rushed to the door, but Hidan caught me, and forced me to face him. By now tears stained my face. Just when had I developed feeling's for him...?

"Don't say that." He growled. "You know I liked you."

"Yeah, well you have someone. I doesn't matter now..." I wrenched free and ran outside. I had no car, no jacket. I couldn't go to Aki, or Deidara. My house was too far. The park was close, I could go there and... No. I won't be like Aki that night. Then where to go? I walked around for a bit. I was left to my own thoughts, and soon I wound up at Sasori's door.

I knocked, half expecting him not to answer. He looked torn apart when he did, and he led me in without a word. We both watched the news, knowing that neither of them would be found. At least, alive.

~Deidara's P.O.V.~

The guilt was tearing me away. It had only been a week since our deaths, but I still felt like I would explode.

"How long do we need to stay like this hm?" I asked again.

"For at least a month. By then, we can be sure the ANBU is gone." Aki told me once again with a sigh.

"What about Shidonii un? Don't you think she'll go with them un?"

"And leave the little brother and father she loves so much? I doubt it."

"And Sasori yeah?" By now Aki was getting tired of my onslaught of questions.

"He'll be pissed, but he'll understand." I nodded. It was silent for a moment and Aki returned to her book. I couldn't be left alone with my thoughts though, otherwise I wouldn't be able to stand myself. I had to speak again, about anything. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"We can't just let the ANBU go and terrorize more people un. We should stop them hm." I mused. Aki turned, her eyes wide.

"Are you shitting me Deidara? What's gotten into you?"

"Guilt yeah..."

~Sasori's P.O.V.~

School had started once again, and for the first week people had gone around apologizing to the two of us. We never left each others side it seemed, and the classes we had alone were hell, not to mention the ones they used to have with us... I could hear Shidonii's wails from my Science class when she was in Art fourth period. We rarely spoke to anyone, even each other. We just stayed together. Lunch wasn't the same with Aki commenting on how he food would crawl away, or Deidara and Shidonii's bickering over art. It would never be the same, and we would have to face that one day.

I sighed, and stood without excusing myself to go calm down Shidonii. Everyone knew. There was no scene in hiding it. I stalked down the hall and opened the door to the art room. Shidonii's cries grew louder, and everyone sitting in the room uncomfortable sat doing their work. No one sat by Shidonii, that was Deidara's seat. I carefully sat beside her and hugged her. She shoved her face into my chest. Soon, her tears dried and her unruly sobs turned to whimpers. Lady Chiyo thanked me, but I shock my head. This was something we both needed.

"Thank you Sasori. You don't know how much I need this..." She let go of my chest, and sat up. I checked the clock. The class was only half over. She was getting better. I could hear a sigh of relief because she stopped crying.

"It's fine, I don't mind Shidonii." I gave what I could muster of a smile. She in turn tried her self, but could only seem to pull up a frown.

"No, it's not. I need to get over Deidara if he's gone- I can't go sitting in the past. You need to let go of Aki too." I sighed. I knew she was right, but who could blame me? I had just gotten back together with her and then she goes and dies.

"One step at a time..." I trailed.

"Maybe we could..." She started, but stopped.

"Hm?"

"Nothing, I was just having a moment..." I nodded. The bell rang. Had we been talking for that long? I was glad I brought my stuff. We had our next class together, Sex Ed. What fun. At least we could suffer together.

~Shidonii's P.O.V.~

That was a close call... I should be more careful. It had been about two and a half weeks since Deidara and Aki's death, but I still couldn't get over it. It would be some time, but I would make it. The new semester had started in school, and Sasori and I were now stuck in Sex Ed instead of Economics. I had some trouble deciding which was worse, but in the end it was Sex Ed. We took our seat's in the back, and our teacher, Master Jiraiya. I couldn't see how he was the master of anything, besides sexually harassing all the pretty girls. But he didn't mess with me. I know why though.

"Okay kids, welcome back to Sex Ed!" He welcomed. I drifted off, pictures of Deidara popped into my mind, then of Sasuke and Hidan.

"_All the guy's I've dated..."_ What did they all have in common? On one point or another in my life, I hated them. Then, threw some twisted logic, I dated them. And they all ended badly.

"_Why can't I just get a happy ending for once?"_

~Aki's P.O.V.~

Two weeks had gone by, and Deidara was almost gone. He had bitten his nails to stubs, and his hair was falling out. He had bag's under his eyes, and could hardly stay focused on any one thing. This was going to kill him. So, I had to do something to ease his worries.

"Okay, tell you what: I'll text Hinata. She can keep quiet. Then, at least someone will know were alive, all right?" I poised. Deidara nodded his head. "Great, now go get some sleep. We return on February first."

"That's a Sunday un."

"February Second!"

~Sasori's P.O.V.~

I was glad to be done with last week. Everything was bad. But the weekend was interesting. Me and Shidonii went to thinking, and came up with a conclusion: If we were always together, then people are going to start talking. So we decided to start before they did.

I pulled up to her house. Another thing was that Shidonii had gotten snake bites just like Pein's. When I asked her why, she said it was to remind her never to make the same mistake. He had also started saving for laser surgery to remove the tattoo off her chest.

"Hey Sasori!" Some of the cheer was returning to her voice. He slid into the passenger seat of my car, while holding my hand for a moment.

"Ready to announce it to the school? I'm sure they'll be shocked." She gave a knowing smile.

"I'm sure everyone's figured it out by now; It's kinda obvious we're dating." We figured if we needed to stay be each other just to survive school, then something like this would have happened sooner or later. And I'm sure Aki and Deidara are smiling at us right now too.

* * *

**Shidonii-Kun: Well, what do you think? Was that too much? Or just right? Review and telllll me! Come on people! I know there's more of you than just Jojo and Shadow. Really. I will stop updating if you don't review. I'm dead serious. I have other stories I could just as easily update, but I do this one because Grey tel;s me too. Be happy she's nicer than me right now. She'll update, but I may not... So review!**

**Grey: Well, now that Shidonii has thoroughly motivated me i'm off to write the next chapter. And yes, I will update without another reviewer, but I'm sure shidonii means it that she won't. So please guys, ONE extra reviewer. It won't kill you to write ONE review ONCE. Pretty please? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Here ya go, my chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it too. And take that Shidonii! **

* * *

~Aki's POV~

_'It's too early for this.'_ I thought, sighing as Deidara quizzed me once more on when we could return. I answered as well as I could while pouring milk onto my cereal. I was hoping he'd shut up but it looked like he wasn't going to. I shoved a banana in his mouth as I walked to the barstool at the counter to eat my cereal, hopefully in peace.

"Thank you." Itachi said, looking up from his paper. I nodded, shoving a spoonful into my mouth. I had shut him up for now, but I knew it wouldn't last long. It wasn't fair to him either, with how much of a mess he was.

"I'm going out for a bit today." I said suddenly. Itachi looked up, a bit of surprise showing on his face. "I'm going back to check it out. See if they're gone yet. Maybe we can head back early." Deidara leaped from his chair and hugged me.

"Let me go with you un!" he said. He was way too excited, and it hurt me to see his face fall when I shook my head no.

"We'll draw too much attention if we both go. It's better if I go alone. 'Tachi can I borrow your car? Mine will be too obvious."

"If that means I get to drive your car to my classes then hell yeah." he replied, smirking. Ugh, boys and their toys. Deidara was practically bouncing up and down with excitement as he excused himself to go pack.

"Hold on, Dei. There's no guarantee we're in the clear yet. Don't be disappointed, and I won't be able to tell you until tomorrow. With how long it takes to get there and back I probably won't be home until late. Try to sleep tonight." He grinned like a madman and nodded before rushing up the stairs. I cleared my dishes and grabbed Itachi's keys, heading for the door.

"Aki." he called after me.

"Hm?"

"Don't you be disappointed either." I nodded, knowing how much of a possibility it was. "And Aki, I'm proud of you. This whole time you've kept both you and Deidara together. You haven't fallen apart once."

"Well, someone had to stay sane." I chuckled, walking out the door. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and hid it in a baseball cap and put my sunglasses on. Like this I looked like any other girl on the street. Smiling, I made the three hour drive to town. I parked at our parents place and quickly texted Hinata to meet me at the park, before walking in the house. Our mother ran from the kitchen, enveloping me in a huge hug.

"You two are absolutely crazy, you know that?! Did Deidara come with you?" I hugged her back and giggled.

"I know. But we had too. And no, I felt it'd be better if I came alone. I'm just scoping out the area to see if we can come back."

"Well I should hope so! I miss you two like crazy! Are you eating well enough? Your brother isn't starving you two is her?" I laughed again. Having her worry about simple mother things was really refreshing.

"Yeah Mom, we're fine. Promise." My phone vibrated, Hinata letting me know she was on her way and I excused myself, quickly walking to the park. When she saw me she ran and hugged me, almost in tears.

"Y-you're insane, Aki. I was worried sick when I saw the news!"

"Sorry, Hinata. I can't tell you details, mainly for your own safety, but it had to be done."

"I trust you." She said, sighing in frustration. "B-but I think you should have told Sasori and Shidonii..."

"Things wouldn't have gone as smoothly if I had." She gave me a sad and pitying look and I returned it with my own look of confusion. She grabbed my hand. "There's s-something you should see." she said, pulling me down the street. She led me to a local burger place where we had a tendency to eat a lot. Sasori and Shidonii were just walking out the door. Why had she brought me here? She knew I couldn't see them yet. And then I saw it. They were holding hands. I gaped, shocked. When had this happened. Furious, I grabbed some snow and packed into a ball before hurling it at them. It hit Sasori in the back of the head and he whipped around.

"Go to hell!" I screamed at both of them, before bolting the other way down the street. My mind was racing and I wasn't sure he realized it was me or not. When I finally reached the house I ripped open the car door and jammed the key into the ignition. I sped off down the street, the tires squealing. I stopped at the edge of town, realizing I hadn't even done what I came to do. I turned the car around and drove down Konan's street, stopping across the street from her house. I watched the house for about an hour, my mind reeling. When had those two started...dating? It had only been a few weeks! Was this how much those two had really cared about us? I gripped my steering wheel fighting back the tears that pricked at my eyes. I couldn't cry yet. I still had things to do. For the rest of the time I kept my focus on the house, looking for any signs of life inside. It seemed like no one was there. Konan and Peins cars were both gone, so maybe they really had left. Just as I was about to leave I saw Hidan walking down the street and into the house. My blood ran cold when I saw him. What was he doing here without Konan and Pein? There's no way he would have given up his position in the Anbu easily. Which meant there were two options. Either he really did care for Shidonii, or the Anbu left him here to keep their position. The latter was highly unlikely. I'd have to look into this later, for now, I had one more thing to do before leaving.

I drove to Sasori's house and was relieved to see his car wasn't there. He wasn't home yet. I pulled the hood to my hoodie over my head and walked up to his front door. Pulling a bobby pin from my hair, I quickly picked the lock to his front door and made my way to his room. I felt like I needed to do this, like seeing his room, where we had spent so many nights together one last time would be like saying goodbye. I ran my fingers along the dresser and felt the tears run from my eyes. Traitors. They were both traitors. I knew they thought we were dead, which was my fault, but how could they move on this quickly? Were Deidara and I only being played the whole time. The tears flowed faster as sobs wracked my body. I grabbed the picture of him and I from his bedside table and threw it to the floor, watching as the glass shattered. _'How could you?!' _my thoughts screamed. Well, two could play this game. I was going to leave him a clear sign that I was alive. I picked up the broken frame and laid it on his pillow. I then pulled the key necklace off of my neck and laid it carefully on top of the frame. I wiped my sleeve across my eyes, begging for the tears to stop. The front door slammed and I froze. I was relieved to hear only one set of footsteps. He was alone. Perfect. I dashed over to the window and wrenched it open before climbing out and taking off in Itachi's car.

I spent the three hour drive back in tears, begging for my mind to stop thinking and my body to stop sobbing. I pulled up in front of Itachi's house and sat in the car. It was already dark, so hopefully Deidara was asleep. What was I going to tell him? Hey Dei we can go home but by the way your girlfriend is dating my boyfriend? Yeah, that one will go over well. I picked through each thought in my head, trying to figure out what I was going to do. One thing I knew for sure, I wasn't going back to that school. I could enroll here again, but did I want to torment myself with those memories? Not to mention my name wasn't exactly clean at this school. I bit my thumbnail and thought, before finally coming to a conclusion. I remembered Deidara talking about taking care of the Anbu once and for all. I wasn't letting him go through with that, but me. It was something I could do. Making my decision I walked into the house to find Itachi and surprisingly Sasuke sitting in the kitchen. Surprised, I gave Itachi a questioning look.

"He texted me...about Sasori...and I told him everything...Aki I'm sorry." I wasn't sure whether he was sorry for blabbing or sorry about Sasori, but at this point I didn't care. I rushed into his open arms and sobbed as they both hugged me.

"I'm pissed you didn't tell me, but you're definitely full of surprises Aki." Sasuke said, offering me a small smile. I nodded.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have school tomorrow."

"I'm transferring here. Mom and dad have been giving me hell lately, and I wanted to get away. I don't really have any friends at leaf high anyway."

"I have a better idea." I said, grinning.

oooOOOoooooOOOooo

I laid the note on Deidara's pillow, next to his head. I smiled at my brother and realized just how thankful I was to him, but it was time for us to part ways. Which is exactly what I told him in the note. Along with my plans on taking out the Anbu and that it was safe for him to go home to Shidonii. I didn't tell him what was going on. I decided that was something he needed to see for himself. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked downstairs. It was one in the morning and all of this seemed too familiar. Sasuke was waiting for me at the door, his own bag packed and ready.

"Are you two sure about this? You're not some kind of superhero you know." he scolded. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"We'll be okay Itachi. Thank you for everything."

"It's what families for." He replied, returning the hug and watching us walk to the car. Sasuke and I drove to Kai's house in silence. I had texted him hours ago laying out my plan, and he was more than willing to join. When he saw my car, he walked toward us, carrying a backpack and a large duffel bag. I popped my trunk and Sasuke and I climbed out to help him.

"What's in there?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the duffel bag. Kai grinned like a maniac and put it in my trunk, unzipping it. I laughed as I saw Sasuke's face go white.

"That's a lot of big guns." he squeaked.

"What? You think we're taking on a bunch of dangerous, _armed_ men without being armed ourselves?" Kai laughed again, hopping into the back seat.

"Welcome to my world, bro." I said, patting him on the shoulder.

We made our way back to town as Kai went over proper gun safety with Sasuke, who listened reluctantly. I had never seen someone turn so pale before, and I worried slightly at my brothers fear of guns. We pulled up in front of Hidan's place at around six in the morning. "What are we doing here?" Kai asked, looking shocked.

"Hidan stayed here because of Shidonii. He likes her. Which mean the Anbu left him behind. He knows he only has a matter of time before they come back for him, but not as a member. And he'd do anything to get revenge on them for hurting Shidonii." I explained, opening my car door, "Therefore, if we want to make this work, we've got to make a deal with the devil himself."


	28. Chapter 28

**Shidonii-kun: Okay everyone, you get an update because BellaEdward94 was kind enough to review.** **Not to forget Shadow and JoJo who always review. I hate to ask for reviews, but when we only have two different reviewers, than that makes me upset, seeing as Grey tells me there is more of you following. But, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

~Deidara's P.O.V.~

I awoke with a grin on my face, but soon freaked out because I was blind. Then, I realized there was note stuck to my face. I sighed and removed it, rubbing my eyes before reading it. Seeing the handwriting I could tell it was from Aki.

"_Morning Dei. You're welcome to return home, the ANBU have cleared out. But be careful, because Hidan is still lurking around. Oh, and when you see Shidonii and Sasori, be sure to give them a good hit in the face for me, alright? I'm sure you'll want to anyway. As for me, Sasuke, Kai and I are going to stop the ANBU once and for all. Take care, all right? I love you."_

Was she insane? What the hell is wrong with her? I would follow, but I have no idea where she's going. So, I guess I just have to return home. What did Sasori and Shidonii do to piss her off so much, anyway?

~Sasori's P.O.V.~

"Shidonii, come here!" I called to her as she sat in the car waiting. She climbed out and rushed over.

"What's wrong, Sasori?" She questioned. I grabbed her hand and led her inside to my room. There, on my bed sat a broken picture of me and Aki, and inside it was her necklace.

"No... It can't be... Is Aki really still alive?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Who else would have done something like this? She must be still alive, and I guess she wasn't too happy to see us together..."

"Oh no! You don't think Deidara is still alive too?" She looked into my eyes. We would have horribly messed up if so..

"No, I think Aki is the only one. If this was some sort of scheme of theirs, they would have had enough sense by now to tell us."

"Yeah, I guess that was just my hope talking..." She sniffled. I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, cheer up." I kissed the top of her head, but she pushed me back.

"No, if Aki is still alive you have to get back together with her. I know you still have feelings for her!" She claimed. What she said was true though.

"You're right, I still love Aki. But right now, I'm dating you. Remember the deal we made?" She nodded her head, repeating the agreement.

"We stay together until we're over Deidara and Aki, I know... But how can you get over someone who is supposedly dead, when she is obviously not?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"That's why I have you, right?" I shot back. She looked to the floor uncertainly.

"Yeah, I guess so... But I don't want to lose Aki when the chance to get her back is now."

"We'll figure something out, don't worry Shidonii." The two of us had always been the smarter of the four, so I'm sure we could figure something out.

"I hope you're right Sasori..." She trailed, returning to the car. I lingered for a moment, but took the necklace before hurrying to catch up with her. School started soon, and if we didn't hurry, we would be late.

~Deidara's P.O.V.~

When I made it into town it was time for 3rd period, P.E.. I had this one with Sasori, so he would know I'm here before Shidonii. Perfect. I checked into the office, jogging though the halls to reach the gym. When ever I passed by people I heard gasps and mummers. Something along the lines of "He's going to be pissed when he sees Shidonii and Sasori!" I had no idea, but I would have to wait and see. I smiled breathless when I saw Anko slave driving both the boys and girls on exercises. She let them off just as I entered, to my great pleasure. I grinned and snuck up behind Sasori, where no one could see. With the ninja skills I always knew I had, I tackled him to the ground. I smiled down on him, almost feeling like a puppy who had found its master. But by the look on Sasori's face, he was not as happy as I was.

"Dei... dara?"

"The one and only!" I grinned. His hand connected with my face and I fell back, cradling my chin as I sat up. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"You idiot! Do you realize what you've done!" He yelled. The whole class was looking. No one made a move to stop him. Apparently I was the only one lost here.

"Me and Aki were trying to drive away the ANBU, and from the looks of it, it worked hm!"

"Shidonii and I had everything under control... Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why didn't you tell us about your plans un?" I shot right back.

"Shidonii knew it would work better without you two knowing."

"And Aki said the same yeah." We glared at each other for what seemed like an hour. No one moved until Sasori's impatience got to him. He sighed, and spoke once more.

"Well, there are consequences to your actions Deidara... You do realize that we thought you were dead, right?" I nodded, not quite following where he was going.

"So what? We're alive right? And we can all be happy again hm." He shook his head.

"You'll have to wait until lunch to see..." He stood, and offered me a hand. The class slowly resumed what they were doing. The rest of the twenty minutes of class went by as slow as possible it seemed. Each moment reminded me something big was going down at lunch. I would get to see Shidonii though. When it seemed I would die from waiting, the bell rang. Sasori held me back, letting all the other kids pour out.

"Hey, hide really quick. But stay close so you can see this." I nodded, and went behind the bleachers. Sasori stood for a moment, and soon Shidonii came into the gym. It was hard not to go over and hug her. I watched as she hugged Sasori. He spun her around and put her down. She kissed his cheek. I fell over.

"What was that?" She asked alarmed. Sasori came over to me.

"Shidonii, you'll never guess who.."

"Shidonii!" I yelled, shoving past him to go to her. Her eyes widened as she took the impact of me crashing into her. I squeezed her and held her, never wanting to let go. She pulled back and stared into my eyes. Before I could stop my self my lips were on hers for the first time in forever. And just as fast as it started, it ended. She pushed me back and dropped to her knees.

"Deidara, I have a boyfriend!"

"But the Anbu are gone." The mention of the gang only seemed to make her cry harder.

"She's not dating Hidan. She dating me, Deidara." Sasori explained. I looked from Shidonii to Sasori. That's wheat he meant before. He kneeled besides her and pulled her into a hug. That made no fucking sense. What a nice way to commemorate your best friends death, go ahead and go out with the girl he was madly in love with. No wonder Aki was so pissed with them. Hell, she should have taken me with her! I could not live with this!

"Deidara..." She started. "I thought you died! Do you realize how much that hurt me? You two left us alone, all we had were each other! And now that you two just come back, we can't just break up and say nothings there! It just wouldn't be the same. Please understand what I'm trying to tell you!" She begged.

"Oh, I hear you loud and clear un." I spat. "It's nice to know the feelings you had for me were really a sham, Shidonii hm. And thanks for being there for me Sasori un. We were only gone for a few weeks tops!" I added, walking off. I could hear Shidonii wail.

"Damn it Deidara! You're so stubborn! I made the right choice going out with Sasori!" She screamed. I stopped and turned to face her. She was now standing, tears freely falling down her face. I noticed she was wearing the purple shirt she had stolen from me. I walked until I was face to face with her before I began to speak.

"I will show you just how bad of a choice you made hm. I will make you so jealous, you'll die on the inside. And when you come crawling back for me, I won't give a flying fuck un."

* * *

**Shidonii-Kun:Oh man... That last part got a little dark... I hope I didn't fuck things up too much for Grey... Because as of right now, I have no idea how to fix this little predicament... Any ideas Grey? Because I'm drawing at a blank.**

**Grey: First I have to say the part where Shidonii described Deidara as a puppy made me laugh. I could totally see that. Luckily, I do have an idea, after quite a bit of thinking. I'm going to give you guys a slight hint on what's going on next chapter, only because I'm feeling so generous this morning. For one thing, the Anbu part will finally be coming to a close. There WILL be a character death...or two ;) As well as a little twist that none of you will be expecting. So, I hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay guys, this is an insanely long chapter. I had fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it too. And I hope the nice little twist surprised you.**

* * *

~Deidara's POV~

The whole day I dealt with nothing but whispers and pitying looks. There were quite a few times I considered going home, but it felt like that would be letting Shidonii and Sasori win. I rummaged through my locker looking for my next book when the whispers got louder. Furious, I sighed, I was so annoyed with all of this. I felt someone walk up beside me and was ready to turn around and yell when my lock slammed shut. I jumped back and looked over to see Aki, glaring furiously at me. I took a step back, gaping. I had never seen her this mad before.

"A-Aki? What are you doing here un?" I was too shocked at her glare to be furious at her.

"Trying to fix your mess. Hinata texted me about your little stunt with Shidonii. What the fuck is wrong with you?" she hissed. We both looked up when we heard the whispers to see a group of students watching us, including Sasori standing in the front with his arms crossed. Aki's hand tightened into a fist as her anger visibly deepened. She whipped around, her glare now focused on Sasori. "What?!" she screamed, "Yeah, we're both alive! Surprise and all that shit! Get over it and move the fuck on! You have classes to get to!" She glared at Sasori one last time before turning her back to him. I stared at her, gaping. "What?!" she snapped at me.

"I've just never seen you like this yeah." Aki could get angry at times, but never anything like this.

"Well, when I have to come over here when I'm this busy because you're stupid enough to make Shidonii cry I'm not exactly thrilled."

"Who cares un." I said, opening my locker back up, "They didn't care about us. I really don't give a crap about Shidonii anymore yeah!" I fell backwards as Aki's fist connected with my face. She towered over me before grabbing the front of my shirt.

"How dare you give up on her? After everything all of us have been through? I'm not giving up everything just so you can come back and fuck it all up instead! There may be no hope for Sasori and I but there's still hope for you and Shidonii! I know how she feels about you!" She let go of my shirt and stepped away, keeping her glare on me.

"It doesn't matter un. I'm serious. I don't want her back yeah. Even if Sasori were to go back to you I wouldn't take Shidonii back too. Not after this hm."

"I wouldn't go back to you anyway!" Shidonii yelled from beside us. Great, just what we needed. Sasori must have gotten her. Sasori, Shidonii and I turned into a flurry of yelling, all trying to drown out each other. I could see Aki's frustration rising until she finally snapped. She pounded her fist against the lockers causing all three of us to jump.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. _Now!" _she screamed, "Honestly, I'm supposed to be the stupid one, and yet all three of you are acting like _children_. You," She said, pointing at me, "are just being so frickin ridiculous I don't know what you're issue is. And you two," she continued, pointing to Sasori and Shidonii, "are so stubborn it's sickening. Neither of you want to be with the other and yet you continue to date simply because the school thinks you are? Simply because you already started so why quit now? When it's only been a few days and only a few weeks since you thought us gone? All three of you are angry with each other and so you're pulling these stupid stunts trying to outanger the other." I looked down at the floor, but not before I caught a glimpse of Sasori and Shidonii's shocked looks. This side of Aki was something none of us were used to. "Now, I'm leaving. I have things to do, and I won't be back here. I already finished my paperwork for cyberschool. And until the three of you learn to grow up, I don't want to see any of you. Ever." She stalked away and without looking at the other two I ran to catch her.

"Where are you going..?" I asked.

"Sasuke's and mine parents are out of town. So Itachi and the rest of us are staying at their house until they come back. Until we figure out where the Anbu have gone next." I nodded.

"How can you just say that kind of thing though? How can you not be angry with him yeah?" She stopped and thought a while before answering.

"Because it's his life. What he does with it is his choice to make, no matter who it may hurt." My heart tore in two all over again as I watched her leave. Not only because I was losing my sister, possibly for good, but because I knew letting Sasori go was killing her.

~Sasuke's POV~

I furrowed my brow as Hidan beat me once again at cards. This had become the only thing we had to pass the time lately, but it was becoming less and less fun when Hidan was so good at it. I heard the door slam indicating Aki was home, and apparently things hadn't gone well.

"I'm pretty sure Hidan cheats." I called to her.

"Do not." he growled. She walked up behind me and looked over my shoulder.

"Wow, that's a shitty hand."

"Thanks!" I yelled as Hidan laughed. I threw my cards on the table.

"I'm guessing it went horribly wrong?" Kai asked, looking up from his book. Aki snorted and made her way to the kitchen. I grabbed the cards and shuffled them, ready to play another game. A few moments later though, I scattered them everywhere as I heard Aki scream and glass shattering. All three of us jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"It surprised me." she said, holding up a rock that had been thrown through the window. It had a familiar design on it and I heard Hidan inhale sharply beside me.

"How'd they find us so quickly?" Kai asked. Aki shook her head.

"The only one I told was Deidara...and I doubt he would have said anything, nor would he have had the time. I don't understand."

"Sure it wasn't your little friend over here?" Kai asked, gesturing toward Hidan.

"Hidan hasn't done anything." I jumped in, him and I had become rather close lately, "he has a lot to lose with them finding him." Kai glared at me.

"Guys, stop. I just come from a bunch of arguing, I don't want to deal with it here too. Besides, we can't afford to argue. It could be the end of us." Aki scolded.

"Well, someone had to tip them off that we were here." Kai pouted.

"We'll work on figuring that out. Just lay low and be careful for a while guys." All of us stopped talking as she grabbed her papers and started sorting through information.

I walked down the stairs to grab a glass of water. Grabbing a glass, I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight. I cursed myself for being up this late when I started yawning. Why on earth had I agreed to get into this? We spent our days going through information over and over again trying to find where Pein and Konan had gone, and now there was a chance that they were right under our noses. So that left only the nights for my schoolwork. I stretched, deciding some fresh air might wake me up. I slipped out the door and walked down the street, my hood up. Toward the street corner I heard whispers and flattened myself against the wall. I snuck a look around the corner and held my breath as I saw Pein. Looking again I noticed he wasn't alone. A hooded figure stood in front of him, talking animatedly. I could slightly make out the voices and noticed that the hooded figure sounded familiar. I quickly grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of the two. Before they could notice me I hurried back to the house. I rushed to Aki's room and burst in, breathless. She looked up from her computer, shocked and I noticed she had been crying. The photo forgotten I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. When her sobs tapered off, I handed her a tissue and she gave me a small smile.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting you to be up." she said. I shook my head.

"It's fine. I'm here if you need me, you know that."

"Thanks. Losing Dei, Shidonii, and...well it's nice to have at least one person." She said, avoiding Sasori's name.

"It'll get better." I gave her shoulder a squeeze before pulling my phone out and quickly going over the story. She examined the picture and shook her head.

"I don't know who it could be...I do know that Pein works for someone." I gave her a surprised look and she continued. "No one else knew that besides Konan and I. He takes his orders from someone else."

"Then why aren't we going after that guy?" I asked. She shrugged in response.

"I have no clue who he is. And I figured if we took out Pein, then he'd have no one to give orders to anyway."

"Until he found someone else."

"I guess I never gave that a thought." We both sighed, realizing just how difficult this had become.

I awoke the next morning completely exhausted. It was going to be a long day. I walked into the dining room, noticing Itachi still wasn't home. Aki was doing some homework while eating and Kai and Hidan were discussing something seriously. I stopped at my chair and turned to Kai. "Say that again." I told him. He looked at me curiously.

"What? I said we need to hurry up and figure out where Pein is before he finds us. Why?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Aki stopped what she was doing and looked up, knowing where I was going with this.

"I knew the voice was familiar. It's you." I said, taking my phone out and holding up the picture. Hidan and Aki both stood up quickly, looking around desperately for any source of weapon. Kai laughed, smirking at all of us.

"Well done. And here I thought you were the least smart of the three." He stood up calmly and walked out the door and all three of us looked at each other before taking off after him. Konan and Pein were waiting outside. Aki cursed beside me.

"Go." I whispered to her. "We'll need weapons and you're the quickest. Get in, get them, and come back. We've got this out here." She nodded and rushed back into the house. Konan rushed in after her and before I could stop her, Kai's fist connected with my face. We exchanged blows, but with my exhaustion from the previous night and lack of experience, he quickly overcame me. He knocked me to the ground and I could feel the blood run down my face. He kicked me a few times in the side and I screamed out as I felt my ribs crack. He smirked down at me before walking over Pein and Hidan. I glanced over, attempting to get up and noticed that Hidan was out cold. I grimaced in pain, realizing standing was never going to happen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright light and realized it was fire. Pein had just set the whole house up in flames. I panicked, knowing Aki was still in there and that Konan had followed. Making sure Kai and Pein were preoccupied I grabbed my phone that was laying beside me and sent out a text to Deidara, Shidonii, and Sasori, telling them that Aki was in trouble. I hoped that at least one of them would come.

~Aki's POV~

I dug through my things, pulling out every weapon I could find. I turned around ready to head back out the door when I felt a fist smack into the back of my head. I flew face first to the floor, the weapons scattering. I rolled to the side just before Konan's foot came down where my head had been. I leaped to my feet and faced her.

"You. I really can't stand you." I said.

"The feeling is mutual. Tell me, how does it feel knowing that you lost everyone. That no one is coming to save you now. That this whole time, you trusted information from someone who was feeding us information on your every move."

"I won't need anyone to save me. I'll kick your ass myself. And how does it feel working for a kid that's years younger than you? That must be a blow to your self esteem." She smirked, unphased by my comment.

"You know, originally we were going to use Shidonii to break apart your little friendship, but you did it for us. Stupid girl, you've really helped us out." She grabbed the front of my shirt and brought us face to face. "You took Pein from me. You ruined everything between the two of us. I'm going to love watching you die." I brought my knee up, nailing her the stomach. When she stumbled back, gripping her stomach I brought my foot up, slamming it against her face. She stumbled backwards. I stopped just as I was about to rush forward, smelling an all too familiar smell. Images from the previous year rushed back to me as I smelled the smoke. They had set the house on fire. Konan straightened up and smirked once more. "You escaped that fire I tried to trap you in last time, but this time, this time no one is going to save you." Everything was quickly consumed in flames and I assessed the situation. There was one window I had a hope of reaching. Before I could make my way toward it I heard the house groan, knowing it wouldn't be long before parts of the ceiling would break down. I threw a punch at Konan's face and she grabbed my wrist. I smiled and quickly whipped around, repositioning us so that she was where I had been standing. As soon as I did a beam fell from above. She let go and dove for safety, but screamed out as the beam trapped her legs.

"Sorry Konan, but not this time." I ran for the window and toppled forward as she grabbed my ankle. I kicked at her but she held her grip.

"If I'm dying, I'm taking you with me!" She screamed. The whole room was filling with smoke and I coughed, knowing I couldn't survive in here for long. I kicked at her harder and struggled for far too long. Breathless, and with too much smoke inhaled my vision became blurry. _'Please, someone, anyone.'_ I pleaded in my head. Just when I thought everything was hopeless, I heard someone yell my name and watched the glass from the window shatter as someone crawled through.


	30. Chapter 30

**Grey: Holy crap this is a long chapter. Everyone say thank you to Shidonii-kun!**

* * *

~Shidonii's P.O.V.~

I sat on my floor, with my phone raised above my head, and myy hair fanned around me. I could not get Aki out of my head as I reread our old text messages. I came across one from about a year and a half ago that peaked my interest.

"_Shidonii, get to the bathroom ASAP!"_

Its what stared this all. If Sasori had never seen Aki's cuts, then were would we be now? Aki and I would still be friends, but not nearly as close as we once were... and Deidara and Sasori would be bullying us still. No, that's not it... More than once Sasori's said that he liked Aki for a few years, so eventually, he would have stopped the madness. Maybe if he wasn't so nosy, we wouldn't be in this mess right now.

No, that wasn't it either.

I think its good we went through as this crazy shit. For the better-or so I hope- we've become better people than we once were, all of us. I should set things right... No, will make things right. And first things first, I have to end this useless relationship with Sasori. I walked outside, prepared to run the few blocks to his house, but the smell of smoke caught my attention. I looked to my left and saw that Sasuke's house was set aflame. Forgetting my motives, I rushed over there without another thought. Half way there, a vibration came from my pocket. I slid it out and hurriedly read the message. It was from Sasuke I noticed as I skimmed it. The message was very clear though.

"_Someone get Aki! She's at our house in a fire!" _

I panicked and ran faster, ready to charge into the burning house, but I ran into someones chest. I looked up straight into Pein's eyes. He smirked down at me as I backed up, into someone else's chest. I looked over my shoulder to see Kai, and I relaxed.

"Hey Shidonii." He smiled grabbing my hands behind me. I looked to him confused.

"Nice piercings." Pein commented. I pulled my bottom lip and began to chew it.

"Kai, let me go! I need to save Aki!" I struggled to escape him, but he was stronger than I first thought. Something seemed different about him.

"You're not going anywhere. You never killed Aki or Deidara."

"B-but! You're on our side!" I exclaimed. Pein was closing the space between us and it was way too close for comfort.

"Now who told you that?" He twisted my arm, and I cried out, earning a chuckle from the two men. I watched as Pein pulled out a knife that looked similar to Hidan's switch blade. With a grin of malice, he brought the knife to my neck. He stopped when the cool tip made contact with my skin and I didn't breath in fear of losing my life.

"Now, you have a choice." Pein began. "Do your job as we instructed you, and we'll leave you alone. Or, suffer here and die."

"I choose death." I croaked without a moments hesitation. Confusion overcame his face, and he lowered the knife so I could breath. He must want me to explain. I looked around. On either side of me Sasuke and Hidan laid on the ground. Either dead, or unconscious, I wasn't sure. I hoped for the latter.

"I would much rather die for Deidara, then kill him. I realize just how much I loved him today." I started, but I was racking my brain trying to think of a way to escape. NO doubt my training would come in handy here.

"It was Deidara who helped me realize this. Isn't that funny?" I turned my head to Kai, who looked ready to kill me himself. "With all that happened today, I saw that if I cared so much about him that I couldn't get over his death then I must be head over heels in love with Deidara Sakka." I bowed my head.

"And if I can sacrifice myself in order for him to live, then I would do so for an eternity." I spoke firmly, raising my head to stare at Pein's bewildered face. "I know that's something you have never felt, so don't try and sympathize. Just get it over with, that way I can get to hell." Tears began to roll down my cheeks, but I held Pein's gaze.

"Gladly." Kai snarled ready to kill me. I could feel the cool metal of a gun against the told of my scalp as i prepared myself for death. He took his sweet time in pulling the trigger, and it was then that I remembered I had to save Aki. Pushing any fear behind me. I turned with all my might, shoving Kai into Pein. They tumbled away from me, and I quickly ran into the destroyed house.

I desperately ignored the heat and flames licking my exposed body. All I had on was a t-shirt and jeans. I ran into the main room, and saw two forms in the rumble. I fell to the floor not only for a closer look, but because the smoke was killing me.

On the ground, I saw that the other figure was Konan. With my new found strength thanks to the ANBU I manged to lift and pull Aki from under the heavy wood. I smirked as Konan reached for my hand, but I pulled away.

"It's nice to know you'll burn, here and in hell!" I laughed escaping the room. But I was met with a surprise. Flames had covered the door I left open. I was stuck inside a burning house.

~Deidara's P.O.V.~

I drove down the street to meet up with Sasori. I don't know why I agreed to meet him here, especially since it was only a block from Shidonii's house. Maybe so I could beat the shit out of him and get on with my life? Not likely, all the rage in me had died down to desperate sorrow. I tried my best to hide I had been crying, but it was no good. I just hope the weather would make it look like I was simply cold.

He leaned against a pole as I rode near. He looked up, and motioned me out of my car, which I refused to turn off.

"What do you want un?" I spat.

"I-" Just as he began, we both got a test message. Most likely one of those stupid things you have to forward to your whole contacts list. I read the message and gaped like a fish. One look at Sasori, and I knew his phone had the same text from Sasuke. We jumped in my car without another word. If there was one thing that would force us to work together, it was the one thing that we both felt strongly about, Aki Uchiha. She is the one person that brought us all together, and if we lose her, then we really do have no hope.

It felt like hours, though the drive was only minutes to Sasuke's house. The house was burning, and I could see retreating figures. I cursed, turning off and steeping out of my car. Sasori was ahead of me, ready to run into the house.

"Wait Sasori!" Shidonii's voice called. I could hear her cough, and just barely make out her figure through the smoke in the door way. She had Aki though!

"Its too dangerous in here! I can't get out because of the fire at the door!" I watched the yellow flames dance.

"How can we help hm?" I asked getting closer to the door.

"Water! Something to stop the fire! The police!" The first thing Sasori did was dial 911. I for once, thought before I acted and began throwing snow at the door. Sasori soon followed my example and soon the fire had died down enough for Shidonii to jump. With Aki awkwardly flung on her shoulder, she stepped back, and flew over the small fire. They both landed in a heap in the snow. Burn marks were visible on both of them, Aki's worse than Shidonii's due to the fact of how long she had been in there. Although Shidonii's weren't as bad on her arms, her legs clearly suffered from the flames during her jump. I ran to her as she pulled herself up and flung herself into my arms. She muttered one thing before completely blacking out.

"Deidara... I love you..."

~Sasori's P.O.V.~

I smiled when Shidonii muttered those words. She couldn't move on, and neither could I. The fire department came first, followed by the Ambulance to pick up Sasuke, Hidan, Shidonii and Aki. I rode with Aki and Hidan, while Deidara went with Shidonii and Sasuke. I watched as the dying flames of Sasuke's house burned out under the snow that had begun to blanket the streets. The ride to the hospital was hasty, and soon Deidara and I were forced to wait in the lobby of the emergency room. Shidonii recovered rather quickly, awaking later that night. But Aki had suffered other injury's, indicating she had fought with someone. When Hidan and Sasuke awoke, we got to visit, and they explained just what went down.

"That fucker Kai was a traitor! He was feeding to those ANBU bitches all along!" I looked around, just realizing his absence.

"We were just planning an attack on the ANBU, and Pein and Konan jumped Aki. Hidan and I came out to help while Aki got weapons, but by then, they had set the house aflame, and Aki was trapped inside with Konan." Sasuke explained.

"Konan is dead." Shidonii smiled as she walked in the room on shaky legs. Everyone rose to help her, bu in the end Hidan was closest, and she sat by him. "She was lost in the fire. As far as they know, we didn't know she was there." She smirked, but then coughed. "But I need to talk to you Sasori." I nodded, already knowing what this was about. I helped her from the chair and watched as the three men who liked Shidonii gave me the stink eye. I smirked at them before leading her into the hallway. She leaned agaist the wall, looking into my eyes. Hers held so much hope, so much happiness, you could almost belive everything was alright.

"It's over, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's for the better, right? I promise to get you back together with Aki. Before I get with Deidara again, that will be the first thing I do." She pledged, followed by a coughing fit.

"Take it easy, Shidonii. You're still recovering too." I remined her.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's share the good news."

"Good news for them. Everyone in that room likes you." I chukled.

"I know." She sighed. "It seems when I date a boy, he just can't let go." She laughed as we came into the room.

"Your not having that affect on me." The three guys now listened intently to us.

"Just wait, you'll be begging to come to me." I joked.

"Only if Aki say's no."

"Shidonii broke it off with you?" Sasuke asked turning to me.

"More like we parted for the greater good." I watched as Hidan cursed under his breath, eying both Sasuke and Deidara. Sasuke had a pleased look on his face, and Shidonii and Deidara exchanged a look. A wall still remained between them, but it would soon crumble.

"Who want's to visit Aki?" Shizune asked from the door. I ran to the room she had always been in, followed by Deidara, Sasuke Hidan and Shidonii in suit. The first thing Shidonii did though was kick us all out to have a talk with Aki,. We all grumbled, but obliged, knowing they were sisters, and had to make up before anyone else could be happy again.

~Aki's P.O.V.~

I awoke to a mad coughing fit, which I thought would kill me if the flames around me did not. I sat up, startled. I had to be in hell.

No, its the hospital. Even worse.

I looked over and saw Shidonii sitting by the bed. No, wait, it was hell.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled, and she took a small step foreword.

"Aki, just listen to me."

"It's not like I have a choice."

"I broke up with Sasori."

"Congratulations. Who you gonna date now? Pein?"

"No... Aki, I just want you to be my friend again. My _sister._" She pleaded. The word sister rang in my ear. I looked from the dark window to her shaking form.

"And why should I let you?"

"I saved you..." She said, coughing on cue. She just about fell over and I put out my hand for her to follow. I noticed the burns on her arms as well. Surveying my arm showed the same, burning red marks. Explains why I thought I was in hell.

"So?"

"Please, give me a chance!"

"And if I don't?"

"Then my effort's would be for nothing. I don't want two years of friendship to die because of the stupid mistakes I made!"

"Shidonii..."I dropped her hand. Isn't this what I wanted? To be able to laugh with her again, and have my best friend back? It's what I've always fought for ever since life turned upside down. Well of course it was, but I wasn't going to just let everything go back to normal without fucking with them both first.

"Okay. One chance." I spoke slowly, watching as her dull blue eyes lit up. "But if you fuck up, I'm kicking your ass to the street." She laughed, hugging me. I pushed her off.

"I can't trust you right away though." I told her,

"Yeah, I know. But I come as a package deal." She smiled, opening the door. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Sasuke piled in.

"Aki..." I could only hear Sasori's small voice in the now loud room. Amidst the clatter, he walked over and placed something cool in my hand. He lingered there momentarily, then pulled away. I opened my palm looking at the necklace that had a key on it. I gave a small smile. Maybe there was hope for us, somewhere out there...

~Deidara's P.O.V.~

Its been a week since the fire. Now, Sasuke, Hidan and Aki lived with me. Sasuke, because his parents had to go somewhere for business for around the next year, and Hidan because it wasn't safe to leave him alone. And then Sasori and Shidonii were here just about 24/7, so now the once empty house was packed all the time. Not that my parents minded, my mom was in her full glory with all of this. But something lingered behind our happiness: Reality. We all knew ANBU would be back soon, bigger and stronger than ever. And for that, we had to prepare. That's why our two more recent members of said gang, Shidonii and Hidan, began to train us.

"Come on Sasuke! You need to learn how to shoot a gun!" Shidonii urged placing a desert eagle in his hand. I held back my laughter. She showed him the stance, and shot a similar gun at a target in gun range. With some encouragement, she got him to shoot. One shot, and he fell back on his ass. I laughed so hard tears began to form at the corner of my eyes.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

"Nice one Shidonii!" Hidan high fived her. "Little bastard should learn to tell his guns apart."

"That was a desert eagle." Aki laughed. "It's the strongest hand held gun there is. And we shouldn't be wasting its shots."She turned to Shidonii with a glare. Shidonii gave a small chuckle. Aki was on crutches to top everything off, thanks to the beam that had fallen on her in the house. Though she complained constantly of her lack of movement, the rest of us were thankful it wasn't anything worse. The beam could have easily broken her back.

"Well, then why don't we do some physical training? To the gym!" Shidonii exclaimed, charging to the other end of the house with everyone dashing to keep up with her new found speed. Aki slowed next to me and began to speak.

"When do you think Shidonii will crack and not be able to stay away from you?" I watched her push Sasuke on push ups as I thought about my answer.

"She's trying to give me my space, which is good un. But I can tell shes going just a little but crazy on the inside hm." I noted.

"Yeah." She gave a small smile. We all still held some hostility towards each other, though. SO things could still be a little tense.

"When do you think Sasori will get back together with you un?" Hidan stood proudly as his cadet easily beat Shidonii's in the little contest they seemed to have formed.

"When I'm good and ready. I don't care how impatient he or Shidonii may be, they both need to earn back my trust. As do you!" She said, poking my stomach.

"Earn trust back my ass hm. You're screwing wtih them, aren't you un?" Aki was pretty easy to read, and I knew from the beginning what she had planned. She only smirked at my remark and I shook my head.

"Deidara! Aki! Come on! Get your asses in gear!" Shidonii yelled, moving us to action.

~Shidonii's P.O.V.~

"Why, oh why must we go to school today?" I whined. I tired myself out slave driving everyone on the weekend.

"It's your fault- You just about killed me this weekend!" Sasuke complained. We were all stuffed in Aki's car.

"Don't yell. I don't want to have to shut up everyone because we're fighting." We nodded. Sasori drove, with me in one of those small seats in between the driver and passenger. Aki sat there, while Hidan Sasuke and Deidara were in the back. We made it to school accident free, to my great surprise. But when we got there, a "wonderful" surprise, if you will, waited for us.

Neji leaned against the wall of the school, a smirk on his face. And on his upper arm, the mark of the ANBU showed proudly. The same one on Aki, Hidan, Deidara, and myself. I saw Aki grimace and back away and Sasori placed himself in front of her out of instinct.

"You... You're in ANBU now? That seems... Fitting." I finally decided.

"I was surprised when I heard you got in, Shidonii."

"Oh bitch please! We all did way better than you ever will in the ANBU!" I shouted. Aki covered my mouth. I just realized this is what he wanted me to say.

"Oh, so you admit you've done criminal acts? I'll be sure to remember that."

"Keeping on barking Neji. We all know what you've done to Aki, and I have a feeling they'll believe five people more than one." Sasuke smirked.

"What ever." He muttered, storming off.

"Just when we thought we got rid of the little shit forever..." Sasori sighed.

"If only, hm?" Deidara added.

"Well, we can take him. I mean its Neji." I reminded them. Aki shivered. I gave her a hug and apologized in her ear.

"Don't worry, you have at least one of us in each of your classes Aki. He'll never touch you again." I promised.

"We should get going, classes start soon." Sasori reminded us. Him and I went to English while everyone else high tailed to algebra.

* * *

**Shidonii-Kun: To celebrate chapter 30, this is over 3000 words! Go me! Now, review because you got two very long updates in a row!**

**Grey: There's a lot I really enjoyed about this chapter. One being how Shidonii laughed as she left Konan in the house, for some reason I could just picture Shidonii laughing like a maniac at that moment and it was comical to me.**


	31. Author's note

**Hey guys! Greyeyes here! So I'm sure Shidonii-kun is going to bitch me out later for leaking our secrets but I thought I'd give you guys a sneak peak on something we're brainstorming before we actually release it into the proper category. Secrets of Leaf High, is quickly coming to its' end. There will be a third and final one in the series, but as you know that series is the only project I actually have going on (other than Shidonii who's got like...four or something like that). So we were brainstorming on what our next big project would be. And one thing we both have in common that we enjoy, is the hunger games. So we thought, how can we make a hunger games fanfiction unlike the ones that are already being written. And then it hit is, by including our dear beloved readers!**

**So here's the deal guys, in just a little while, after we finetune how the actual story is going to work, we're going to be accepting "applications" if you will, for readers OC's that would like to participate. After the deadline for your applications we're going to find someway to do a live cam show (that way you guys know it's completely random and we're not playing favorites), and do a reaping. Twelve OC's, one for each district, will be randomly selected. Your second tribute will depend on what category your OC is usually in. For example, if I were to choose Aki then the second tribute will be randomly selected from a hat containing Naruto characters.**

**When all twenty four tributes are selected our giant blood shedding clusterfuck of a crossover will begin. Now this is where we're still working out details, because we'd like for the authors to have a say on how their characters move, fight, and their survival tactics. One idea I do have about how tributes will be killed off so to say, is to make it a survivor type thing. A poll will go up on the author page and people can vote on who they'd like to see voted off. Whether that'll include both tributes or not I have yet to decide. And then of course there is the issue of the sponsors and how and when help will be given to the tributes. As I said, the details are being worked out. When they are, we will officially release full information on this under the Hunger Games category. Another account will also be set up so that Shidonii and I can both access it and an email account will be set up for applications to be sent to. If this goes over really well and a lot of people are into it, we may just make it a yearly thing. Feel free to message or leave a comment for Shidonii or I with questions, suggestions, or comments about any of this**.


	32. Chapter 31

**Here ya go guys, Chapter 31. This one is a bit of a relief of all the drama that has been going on, it has a bit more humor in it, or at least what I could muster haha. I also left the ending completely open for Shidonii-kun's next chapter which is something that hasn't happened in a while.**

* * *

~Aki's POV~

I pushed my food around on my tray as I looked around our now crowded lunch table. It was hard to believe that just a year ago Shidonii and I were the only two sitting here, and now it was full. Sasori took his seat next to me and looked at me, concerned.

"I know you complain about the lunch here, but you always eat it anyway. Are you alright?" I nodded my head, putting my walls back up. The others were used to my silence in school and public, though it had to be explained to Hidan when he first started hanging around us. Tsunade had called it selective mutism or something of the sort. "If it's about Neji," he continued, "Don't worry too much about it. I'm not letting him touch you again." he growled. I smiled, grateful for him. He was slowly starting to grow on me again and I wasn't sure how long I could keep up this fake anger. I heard Deidara chuckle across from me and I knew he could see me start to falter. I shot him a glare and flung a pea at him.

"No food fights." Sasuke scolded. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're just in a bad mood because I kicked your fucking ass in Call of Duty last night." Hidan laughed.

"That's because you cheat un." I looked at Shidonii and we smiled at each other, I was sure the same thought was going through both our heads. Everything seemed normal. Something we all desperately wanted.

ooooOoooooOoooo

I pulled on my coat, opening the door. Deidara pushed it shut beside me and narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going un?"

"To see Sasori..." I explained. His expression softened but he still kept his hand on the door.

"Alone yeah? For one, you don't do well in public hm. And two, Neji could be anywhere. Not to mention you just got off the crutches Yeah."

"Dei, it's not that long of a walk. I'll be okay, promise." He hesitated but moved aside.

"Okay. But call Sasuke or I as soon as you get there un."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, smiling. Deidara could be overly worried at times, but he meant well, and I was thankful to have a brother that cared so much. I needed to stop this stupid charade though. It had been a few weeks and I felt that Shidonii and Sasori had suffered enough. It was time to get them back. I made my way to Sasori's house, keeping as far from the road as I could. This was my usual routine when I walked anywhere, to try and stay away from people as much as I could. As I rounded the corner to Sasori's street, I stopped short, inhaling sharply.

~Sasori's POV~

I stared at the acceptance letter on my desk. It was my dream college, the same one my parents had gone to, one they would expect me to attend if they were here. The fact that I got accepted was a miracle, let alone an early acceptance like this. There was just one problem, it was halfway across the country. I'd be leaving Deidara and everyone, and Aki. I sighed, knowing the choice I should make. Now I had to figure out how to tell everyone. My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket, seeing Deidara's name flash across the screen.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Tell Aki I'm going to kill her when she gets home for not calling me un. I told her to do so for a reason yeah." Deidara said. I frowned at the phone.

"Aki isn't here, Dei. What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"She left to go to your place a while ago un..."

"What? You let her go alone? Are you nuts Deidara?" Panic filled every fiber of my being and I hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. I threw on my shoes and coat and dashed out the door. I ran down the street, fearful of every possibility that flew through my mind. It didn't take me long to find her. She was kneeling on the sidewalk, attempting to pull her wrist out of Neji's grasp. I grabbed his arm and glared. "I'd let her go if I were you." I growled. He laughed, giving me a smirk.

"You can have her. I was only giving her a small warning before I left." He released her wrist and her arm dropped to her side as she wrapped her arms around herself. I pushed him away, letting go of his arm in return and he gave another smirk before stalking away. I dropped down beside Aki, knowing she was in the process of shutting herself down. I took off my coat and draped it around her shoulders in an attempt to provide some extra comfort. I was about to help her up when she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled, returning the hug and buried my face in hair. "I told you I wasn't letting him touch you ever again." I leaned back and smiled at her before turning around.

"Come on. This will be easier for you." I said, motioning for her to get on my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck once more as I stood up and made our way to my house.

I walked into my room to grab a blanket for Aki when I felt her arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hey." I said, shakily.

"Hi." she replied. I turned around and looked down at her. Hesitating, I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. She smiled, grabbing my hand. That smile again. The same one that made me fall in love with her, that I worked so hard to see from day to day. Seeing her like this I remembered again just how beautiful she was, and why I loved her so much. Anger and fights pushed out of my mind I dipped my head down and pressed my lips to hers. She moved her arms to wrap them around my neck and tangled her hand in my hair. Parting for air I leaned my forehead against hers and smiled the first real smile I had in months.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Me too."

"I'm done with secrets. I'm done with screwing things up so often. All this crap that happened, it made me realize just how much I love you. I won't need another chance. I'm done waiting."

"Does that mean you're finally willing to get back together?" I asked. She kissed me quickly again and nodded.

"I'm done waiting for everything, Sasori." She continued, surprising me. "I'm not worried about it anymore." she said, pushing the door shut and locking it.

~Deidara's POV~

I paced the room, waiting to hear from Sasori or Aki. Had he found her? Was she okay?

"Would you sit the fuck down?" Hidan said.

"I'm sure she's fine, Dei. Sasori would have told you if he couldn't find her." Shidonii reassured, looking up from her book. Before I could answer both of them came down the basement steps.

"Thank God un! You could have called!"

"Sorry, Dei. We were..busy." Aki replied.

"Why is your hair such a mess, Aki yeah?" I asked, seeing Aki's disheveled look. Shidonii looked up from her book and smirked, suppressing a giggle. Hidan paused his and Sasuke's game and almost fell out of his chair laughing as Sasuke looked at his sister utterly shocked and disgusted. He glared at Sasori.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" he yelled. Sasori's face went from being bright red to as white as a sheet. I looked around at everyone.

"What's wrong with all of you un?" I asked, confused, which seemed to intensify Hidan's laughter as he was literally on the floor laughing now.

The next morning was once again a clusterfuck of mayhem. I groggily walked into the hallway just in time to see Sasuke dodge an alarm clock aimed at his head. I shook my head, thankful I was no longer the only one having to wake up the she-demon in the morning. As much as I loved my sister she was a royal bitch in the morning. "It's Saturday!" Aki yelled, muffled probably by her pillow, "There's no reason I need to get up!" I chuckled at the escalating argument as I made my way to the bathroom.

~Aki's POV~

I grumbled to myself as I pounded once again on the bathroom door. "Damnit Hidan! You're worse than a woman! I promise you no amount of bathroom time is going to make you even remotely pretty, now get your ass out so I can shower!"

"Tone it down out there bitch! I like you better when you can't fuckin talk!" This had become our daily routine, with four of us living in the house and only two bathrooms, we were constantly fighting.

After Hidan finally finished doing God only knows what, I attempted to get a shower. Turning the water on I found that it was ice cold. Sighing, I turned the water off and walked over to the sink. Grabbing my toothbrush I found that it was wet, indicating someone had just used it. Feeling my irritation rise I grabbed my makeup. Uncapping my eyeliner I found the tip completely broken. Digging through my bag, I realized the rest of my makeup had either been messed with or like my concealer, completely empty. Taking a deep, calming breath, I ran a brush through my hair and made my way to the kitchen. Grabbing my box of apple jacks I opened the top to find the box empty. I rolled my eyes and threw it out, and poured some chex into a bowl. I opened the fridge to find an empty milk container staring back at me. At this point, I snapped. I whipped around facing the boys and all three stopped eating.

"You!" I screamed, pointing at Sasuke, "You use all of my makeup and my hair product! I'm starting to question your sexuality! And you!" I turned to Hidan, "You use all the damn hot water in the morning and used my toothbrush?!" I could hear Deidara chuckle at the two, and I turned my attention to him. "And _you_! You ate the last of my cereal and put an empty milk container back in the fuckin fridge! I can't stand you three. _Oh my god!_"

"Geez Aki, you're acting like a girl." Sasuke said.

"Because I _am_ a girl! I am a girl living with three boys! And I hate you all!"

"Must be that time of the month yeah." Deidara muttered. I turned to him, my full glare unleashed. I grabbed the bowl of apple jacks in front of him and dumped it on his head. I stormed toward the door just as Sasori entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Aki, I wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"No!"


	33. Frankenstorm

**Hey guys, Greyeyes here. I have one more quick authors note for you all. Shidonii-kun will hopefully update her chapter shortly, but I'm afraid there is a chance you all won't be hearing from me for possibly up to a week. I live on the good old east coast of the USA and right now i'm watching the wind whip around and the rain pound my windows thanks to hurricane Sandy. They're predicting the worse of this storm and theres already hundreds of people without power. I'm lucky enough to have it right now, but I'm not sure how long it will last. So I'm afraid I may not be able to update for a while. I'm going to keep hoping and praying that we'll keep our power. Luckily I do not have to worry about flooding due to the fact that I live on a giant hill. Anyway, I'll update mine when I get the chance. To all of our readers that have been or will be affected by this storm, my thoughts are with you. Stay safe!**


	34. Chapter 32

"Aki, I wish I could help you, but I'm kinda busy." I spoke, balancing the phone on my shoulder.

"Well hurry and finish cleaning your room so you can come over! These boys will be the end of me!"

"You sure I should?" I laughed. I wore a witch's hat, along with black lacy gloves. I had on a pair of short bright blue shorts, and on my wrists were red bracelets, one with spikes, the other like those cool belts you see. All together, you could call it my sexy Sunday suit.

"Sure, I'm sure. Everyone would get a kick seeing you like that." She chuckled.

"If that's going to happen, then you should get over here and try to help me! I'm busting my ass cleaning a mess we both made!"

"I think we're breaking up.. I... hear.. Shi... nii..." And she hung up. Guess I'm on my own.

"Sis, someones at the door." Masao called. I sighed throwing my phone to my bed and tramping down the stairs to see my brother waiting at the door.

"Any idea who it is kid?" I poised. He shook his head.

"No, but he says he knows you." I nodded and pushed him aside. It could be an ANBU member, Pein, or Kai...

"Hello?" I stepped outside in the cool February air, rubbing my exposed arms, and was suddenly conscious of my appearance.

"Follow me!" A harsh voice called. It sounded familiar, and it was definitely male. With a shrug, I followed the shadowy figure jogging to the burned remains of the Uchiha house. There, the figure stopped. He was turned away from me, and a hood covered his head. Cold, and alone with this man, I listened.

"You know who I am Shidonii?" I silently cursed as he turned removing the hood. Neji. What did the little fucker want? I had to be on my wits end with him, with no weapons, phone, or back up he could easily take control of the situation.

"Sadly enough." I sighed looking down at the ruble. I looked up when I saw his feet, and scowled when I saw his smirk.

"I have a proposition."

"Well I'm about to have my foot up your ass."

"No need to get violent, _M_**_igoto._****" I gasped at the name. How in Jashin did he figure that out?**

**"****Who told you?!" I demanded, grabbing a hold of his sweat shirt. His smirk became a grin as I held him up.**

**"****Why does it matter Migoto? I thought you loved your name..." He trailed.**

**"****That is not my name!" I shrieked into the night. "I am Shidonii!"**

**"****According to the law, your name is Migoto... And from what I've heard, Migoto Hikairi is..."**

**"****No! You can't tell anyone! Not a soul!" I growled.**

**"****What could you possibly do? Go to the police?" I scowled, knowing that the police would side with the rich Huyga boy, and hate on me, Migoto Hikairi...**

**"****What do you want?" I placed him on the ground once more. **

**"****Just hear me out. As you know, I'm now in the ANBU." He started.**

**"****Still don't see how a dumb fuck like you got in... Then again, Hidan was in too..." I muttered.**

**"****And you and your little group of friends all owe the ANBU things..." He smiled, pulling out a blade and trailing the spot where the tattoo is on my chest. I slapped his hand away.**

**"****That doesn't mean shit. You owe Aki an apology, and I don't see one coming out of that asshole you call a mouth." I commented. I guess by now he was getting tired of playing good cop.**

**"****Then I'll just tell the whole school Migoto... That you, my little cousin, were the only reason I didn't even get jailed in the first place." He growled with a satisfied smirk. I sharply in took my breath. It's true, the Hikairi's and Huyga's were related, my mother was his mothers sister. He was my cousin, and I grew up loving him. I still did, but after all he has done, who could forgive him?**

**"****Neji, you are the most cruel, disgusting... Idiotic jerk I have ever met... But you're my cousin, and I will set you right... I promise..." With that I stormed off, ready to forget tonight. Not before he called out**

**"****You'll see me again..."**

**~Deidara's P.O.V.~**

**I paced around in Aki's room, as she laughed. Shidonii was supposed to be here by now, and she wasn't here! I had texted her a million times, with everyone's phone, but to no avail. **

**"****Calm down barbie! Shidonii can take care of her own damn self!" Hidan attempted to comfort me in... his way... but it didn't really help.**

**"****Well she should be here by now un!"**

**"****Why are you even worried about her? We're talking about a girl that can kick pretty much every one of our asses now." Sasori reminded us.**

**"****Hey people!" Shidonii yelled as she burst into the scene, still wearing what Aki described to us earlier I noticed.**

**"****Shidonii!" I exclaimed hugging her cool body.**

**"****Hey Deidara!" She beamed hugging me back. To anyone who didn't know us, you'd think we would be dating. But to the occupant's of the room, this was natural because Shidonii hugged everyone. Hell, she almost hugged Sakura once.**

**Sasuke and Hidan grumbled in the background, to which Shidonii heard. As she let go she turned to the duo and spoke. "Well if you want a hug, get up off your lazy asses and come hug me!" Shidonii raised her arms welcoming Sasuke, and then Hidan into a hug, to my dismay...**

**"****I have an announcement hm." I spoke as everyone settled down. Aki winked at me and Sasori nodded from one side of the room. From the other, Hidan and Sasuke sent me heated glares, and poor Shidonii, squished between the two gave me a confused cock of her head.**

**"****Shidonii." I turned to face her, and stood in front of her, offering her my hand. "Would you go to Prom with me, and by doing so, be my girlfriend un?" I poised. Her eyes teared up, and she jumped up hugging me around the neck.**

**"****Yes yes yes! Oh thank you Deidara!" She cried. I pushed her up, though she didn't let go. She ended up sitting in my lap with a small giggle, placing a small kiss on my check.**

**"****Well now that our dream couple is back together, let's get to business." Aki stated. Shidonii nodded and stood, offering me a hand. I accepted and waited for Aki to continue.**

**"****We all know that the Kai wants to keep an eye on us, seeing as he had Neji join.. He obviously thinks us a threat, so we should think about an attack soon." Shidonii moved to her.**

**"****I not so sure. Some of us aren't quite ready for a fight..." Shidonii turned and threw an accusing stare at Sasuke. "Plus, we need more ammo, and guns... Not to mention medical supplies too, I mean we are no where near-!"**

**"****What happened to the Shidonii that acted, then thought?" Aki commented while placing a hand over her mouth. "If we don't move now, then ANBU will. It's now or never."**

**"****Fine," Shidonii grumbled. "next weekend. Hopefully by then Sasuke can shoot right..." **

**"****Well, come on bitches! Let party until then!" Hidan yelled. Cheers of agreement were heard as we stampeded from Aki's room to the basement.**

* * *

**Shidonii-Kun: I feel really bad. I waited over two weeks to update, then I give you this shitty little thing. I have just been really busy. I wasn't affected by Sandy, so even if I did send a chapter to Grey, I doubt she could have posted then...**

**Grey: Hey all! So I have survived Sandy thankfully. There was very little damage to our area, but I have seen the damage done to surrounding areas such as New Jersey and New York. So, my thoughts and prayers still go out to all those families that are suffering and trying to pull their lives back together. If you'd like to help there are a few websites out there where you can donate to the Hurricane Sandy relief. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I for one enjoyed the fact that Shidonii followed a guy she wasn't sure she even knew. My chapter should be up shortly, we only have two chapters left in this story until the next and final story, and we have been doing plenty of plotting for some nice twists for you all.**


	35. Chapter 33

~Aki's POV~

I sprawled out on Sasori's bed, glaring at the math problems in front of me. "Why did I let you guys talk me out of cyberschool again?" I groaned. "These math problems are much more difficult."  
"Because, we'd miss you too much." he replied, not looking up from his computer. He was sitting at his desk, working hard on something. I stood up and walked over, peeking over his shoulder. In a hurry he slammed his laptop shut and glared at me. I crossed my arms in front of me and stared at him.  
"You're hiding something." I stated. He sighed and pulled me into his lap.  
"You're right." he said, nuzzling my hair, "I am hiding something. I'm just not ready to tell you yet." I pushed away from him, and narrowed my eyes. That was definitely not the answer I wanted to hear.  
"I thought we were done hiding things. That's not fair Sasori." My phone buzzed in my pocket and I stood up, looking at the screen. "I can't talk about this right now. Shidonii wants to go look at prom dresses." He grabbed my wrist as I tried to walk away and I turned to face him. "What?"  
"We'll go out tonight. I'll tell you then. Just let me get everything done that I need to." He stood up and pulled me into his arms. I sighed and leaned up to kiss him.  
"Fine." I agreed. I couldn't help but smile at him. I gave him one last quick kiss before taking off to meet Shidonii.

"No way in hell." I growled at Shidonii as she held a pink strapless dress in front of me. "That is disgusting." She pouted at me, thrusting the dress into my arms.  
"Come on. One of us should wear something girly."  
"Well why the fuck does it need to be me?"  
"You've been hanging out with Hidan too much. And because I already have a lovely black dress." she smirked. I rolled my eyes. I had fallen right into her little trap.  
"So you already have a dress and you drug me out here so you could torture me with dresses?"  
"Yup."  
"I hate prom." The rest of the afternoon consisted of Shidonii shoving me into every colorful, frilly, and lacy dress she could find in at least four different stores. When I finally got home I never wanted to see another dress again. I flopped on my bed and groaned. Sasuke stuck his head in while passing by the room and laughed.  
"Rough day?"  
"Fuck prom."  
"I see you found one at least." He said, walking into the room and peeking into the bag. "Are you sure this neckline is right for you? The color will look good with your skin tone at least." I pushed myself off the bed and stared at him.  
"I swear to God you're gay. Get out of my room."

~Sasori's POV~

I crossed my arms in front of me and tapped my foot out of nervous habit. I gripped my bag in my arms. Tonight was either sink or swim for us, and my nerves were starting to get the best of me.  
"Are you okay?" Aki asked, placing a hand on my arm. We were sitting in the park, the same one where all of this began. I had so many things to tell her, to talk to her about tonight, and I figured here would make the most sense to do it. I had fought with myself for a few days over this, but on our walk over here from the restaurant I knew I was making the right decision. I turned to her and smiled.  
"I'm fine." I took the key necklace that hung around her neck in my hand and examined it. "We've been through a lot since I've given you this." Smiling, she placed her hand on top of mine.

"That's an understatement..." She chuckled.

"Aki... me and Deidara will be off to college next year. And I can't stand the thought of leaving you alone... so come with me...?"

"Sasori... I don't know what to say..." She breathed.

"Say yes." I begged.

"I... I need time to think this over..." She turned her back to me.

"I understand." Not a complete let down... "Want to go home?"

"No... Take me to Shidonii's."

"Why?"

"Who else would I talk this over with?"

"Good point." I rose, offering her a hand, to which she accepted with a smile.

"Oh wait..."

"What?"

"Shidonii is at my house."

"Why?" I poised.

"She was getting some Prom advice from Sasuke..." Aki shivered.

"Maybe if she's lucky, Sasuke will turn gay. Then only Hidan will be at her heels."

"I don't think so. If anything, Sasuke is still head over heels with Shidonii." She explained.

"Let's work on that later."

"Right..." She yawned. By the time I had gotten her home, she was fast asleep. I gathered her in my arms and walked inside, dropping her on top of Shidonii, who was sprawled over Hidan hugging Deidara. Sasuke was at their feet, so I managed to wake everyone up.

"The hell..?" Shidonii screamed sitting up. Aki rolled off of her and onto Sasuke, who screamed hitting Hidan's shin. Deidara, who was already half awake from Shidonii's jolt, got punched in the face by Hidan because Shidonii had enough sense to duck. I laughed at the hell I made.

"You!" Shidonii accused, pointing a finger at me.

"Yes?" I batted my eyelashes.

"You know this means war?"Sasuke raised a brow.

"Bring it on." I pulled Aki up. The war had began.

"Not tonight though hm. We start tomorrow morning un." I shook his hand in agreement. Us three went up stairs to plot, while those three remain down there. Aki, Hidan and I vs. Deidara Shidonii and Sasuke. I'm sure we all know the victors here.

~Deidara's P.O.V.~

"Okay, How do we plan to start the morning?" Shidonii questioned.

"Let's hit Aki. We all know just how much of a bitch she is to wake up in the morning." We all nodded in aggreement.

"So, what do you have in mind Dei?" The two turned to me, and a grin came to my face.

"Her alarm clock yeah. Lock her in too just in case un..."

"No, something more..." Sasuke mused.

"How about we take all her bra's?" Shidonii giggled.

"Okay, but you'll be the one to do so hm."

"I'm afraid to see what lurks the place she calls a closet..." A shiver traveled down his spine. Shidonii and I burst out laughing, soon to be followed by Sasuke.

"Oh... I can fill 'em with pudding too!" She beamed. Tears formed at the corner of my eyes. I wiped them away.

"I have a great one yeah! Why don't we have Sasuke pretend to be gay hm?" We looked to him.

"Pretend...? Y-yeah..."

"Great. You can get together with some guy and really scare the shit out of her! Unless... You really are gay...?" Shidonii got up close and put her eye close to his. She leaned over him until he was almost on his back. She lost her hold and fell on him, immediately sitting up.

"Well, that answer that..." A blush was on her face, and his as well. I hate being left out?

"What un?"

"Oh nothing... Why don't you check if he's bi Deidara?" She laughed.

"I'll do anything to please the ladies yeah." I wiggled my eyebrows causing Shidonii to fall back into a shrill of laughter. I turned to Sasuke, who gave me an alarmed look. I scooted closer to him and moved my lips until they were hovering over mine.

"Your such tease Deidara, kiss him already!" Shidonii must have recovered from her laughing fit because the next thing she did was cram me and Sasuke's heads together. Not harshly, but enough for us to kiss. I quickly broke away as she died from her laughter... My hands landed on his crouch and I felt something I'd rather not.

I could only say one thing. "Yeah, he's bi hm."

* * *

**Shidonii-Kun: Okay, guess where Grey ended and I started. If you get it right, I may convince Grey to add another chapter before we end it. Maybe. I just want to see if you can tell our styles apart. Did you even notice it was me? I think you would have, because Grey doesn't seem like one to write something like that last part... XD**

**Grey: I want more reader involvement. Therefore, if someone can correctly guess where my writing ended and where Shidonii picked up, I'll write you a one shot of your choice involving this series. I need something to do since I'll be taking a short leave of absence from this story. You guys will not be seeing another chapter from me. There's two more to go and they will be written by Shidonii because she has some epic ideas. I will pick up writing the first chapter for the next story in the series though. So yeah, happy guessing.**


	36. Chapter 34

**Shidonii-Kun: Okay, a bit late huh? Well, no one was right on where I started. Its was "Well that's an understatement..." But Jojo attempted, so far that... Ah hell what was gonna happen? Let me go ask Grey Really quick... Oh yeah! Well Jojo, you get a oneshot from Grey! Don't worry Shadow, I'll write you one too!**

* * *

~Shidonii's P.O.V~

"Come on! Get your sorry asses in gear!" I shouted, hustling everyone along.

"You shut up Shidonii, your barely ready yourself!" Sasuke shouted brushing out his hair. I would have to admit he looked grop dead sexy in his black suit. He had a navy blue tie to compliment his hair as well. I, on the other hand was still in a tank top and pj's.

"Well I just got out of the shower! Come on, you said you were going to help me with my make up!"

"Shouldn't Aki be the one to do that?" Hidan commented.

"If you hadn't noticed, she fails at those sorts of things..." I sighed.

"Hey, I heard that Shidonii!" She yelled from her room.

"Love you too!" I laughed dragging Sasuke with me to Deidara's room, where I had put all my things in his bathroom.

"Shidonii, you need to get into your dress hm." Deidara spoke.

"I think your just ready to see my sexy ass in it, huh Dei?" I laughed pecking him on the lips before slipping into the bathroom to do so.

"That could be it... Or the fact that we have around an hour left to get ready un." I laughed removing my clothing. I stared at the black dress, hesitating for a moment. Could I really pull this off? It had one full sleeve on the left, white the right had no arm at all. It fell to about mid thigh. The sleeve was curled with hints of red.

"Shidonii, you know you look beautiful in that dress, right?" Sasuke's voice called. He helped me pick it out.

"Yeah..." I slipped it on before my own thoughts ruined tonight. I stepped out causing the two males in the room to drop their jaws.

"Well... Do I look okay?" I walked over to Deidara's bed were lacy gloves sat by the high heels I did not need. I put the gloves on before slipping on the open two inch-and-a-half heels with a frilly flower on them.

"You look amazing un..." Deidara smiled coming over to hug me. "I bet I'll have the prettiest girl at the dance yeah." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you so much Dei..." I threw my arms around his neck. He had grown since we first met. It used to be he was only an inch taller than me, but even in my heels he had a good four inches now.

"Uhh, guys?" Sasuke spoke aloud, turning to the fall with a blush.

"Sorry Sasuke." I giggled. "Where's your date?" I asked, swishing my head.

"He should be here in a bit..." He trailed.

"He!?" I blurted with delight. "Who is it? Tell me...!" I begged.

"You'll see in a bit un." Deidara laughed, in on the secret.

"Aw, you guys suck..." I pouted. For tonight, Deidara had his hair down. He needed to cut it, it was reaching a bit past his ass. Mine, Aki finally got to, and cut a good six or so inches so it only reached my calf's. It was all a giant mess of golden curls. Hidan had taken to calling me Goldie Locks, seeing as I was one of the few blondes in a Japanese school...

"Hey guy's! I'm here!" A boy with blonde hair himself walked in his own sexy black tux, with a bright blue tie to match his eyes.

"Naruto!" I chirped going to hug him. "Are you Sasuke's date?" I asked. He nodded giving me a toothy grin."Great! Then we can almost leave?" I poised, grabbing a small black purse that had out tickets, some money and the necessitates for any girl. This was the one night I could be a girly girl, and not be criticized about it.

"Only if Aki, Sasori and Hidan are ready." Deidara spoke grabbing my hand as Sasuke reached reached for Naruto's. Naruto smirked pulling Sasuke to him to a kiss. I giggled as they had a moment. Then I felt something behind me. I slowly turned to see Deidara grinning like a mad man. I epped as he pulled me in to do the same thing.

~Aki's P.O.V.~

"Hidan, get out of that!" I yelled as he walked into my room with a cocky grin. Right now, he looked like a pimp. He wore a dark purple tux that matched his eyes, with a with tie to go with his hair. It would not surprise me if he was with Shidonii and Sasuke when they went dress shopping.

"What are you talking about? I look damn sexy!" He yelled, causing me to roll my eyes. Sasori walked in blinked once, and walked out.

"Hey, come back!" I complained. He chuckled and turned to face me with a smile. I pulled him to me and gave him a kiss.

"You know you should put your dress on, I want to see you in it." Sasori hasn't seen it yet, only because I wanted it to be a surprise. He looked very handsome in his tux, it was a very light black, close to a dark grey. His tie was brown, matching his eyes. It was hard to take my eyes off of him, but I had to get ready.

I walked over to my bathroom and stared down at the dress Shidonii had helped me choose. It wasn't all bad... It was a dark blue tube top kind of dress. It fell to my knees in the front, and the floor in the back. Shidonii got me gloves that matched. They had the same white fluffy things as the top on the dress did. I turned to the mirror and looked at myself over. I pushed my hair aside and looked at the eye Hidan had injured. Funny how we had become so close now.

"Hurry up Aki!" Speak of the devil. Little shit can't just decide when he wants to come in and out!

"Hidan! What the fuck is wrong with you? I could have been naked!" I screamed.

"Yeah, I'm willing to risk it. Come on bitch, Tobi want's to take pictures before we go." Tobi had driven Shidonii over and refused to leave until he had taken pictures of all of us.

"Well we can't do that until your date arrives. So whose the lucky lady?" I thought aloud as I placed on my heels, stumbling after him.

"nata..." He mumbled.

"What's the darling, your mumbling." I chuckled as we walked out to meet up with Deidara, Sasori, Shidonii, Sasuke and... Naruto?

"I said Hinata damn it!" He yelled in front of everyone. Shidonii dropped her glass and ran to him.

"Hinata, really Hidan? Aww that's so sweet! Where is she, we need to get moving!" Shidonii inquired.

"Uhh... Hey guys, I'm here." I turned to take a look at her. She was so adorable! Her dress was a bright green reaching her elbow. It fell to her knees. She looked scared out of her skin. I wonder how she ended up with Hidan...

"Gather around everyone." Tobi spoke. He was rarely in his happier mood now, but that seemed to be better.

"Okay guys, get your date!" Shidonii laughed as Deidara pulled her to him. I smiled walking to Sasori. Sasuke walked behind Naruto hugging his neck. Hidan awkwardly took Hinata's hand. We all bunched together and turned to the camera, smiles coming as soon as we saw how we all looked. Alone, we were odd. Together, we were a bunch of weirdo's.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Hinata's father asked me to look over her tonight. You know, to make sure she wouldn't be _raped _or anything." That damn pretty boy always has to ruin my fun. Shidonii got to him before I did. She muttered somethings I couldn't understand, threats to kill him or something like that.

"Hope you don't mind me too." Sakura laughed as she pushed Shidonii off and grabbed Neji's arm. She, looked like a complete whore. I'm not even exaggerating. Her dress was a hot pink that clashed with her hair. Her dress barely reached dress code, and showed what too much cleavage.

"Let's try and make the best of it yeah." Deidara spoke, hoping to raise our lost spirits.

"Yeah, we'll try..."

* * *

**Shidonii-Kun: Well, Grey fell asleep before I could send this, so I'll just post it on her behalf. (Yeah, I can mess with her account. See her avatar? That was me!) I hope you guys like the chapter, review and all that jazz... Just remember, the next chapter will be the last! And still written by me! **


End file.
